


Here For You

by wolves4life



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry Potter, Dark Draco Malfoy, Dark Harry Potter, Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 78,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolves4life/pseuds/wolves4life
Summary: Harry Potter did not have a normal life. He was abused by his relatives and told that his parents, Lily and James Potter, were dead. He had no other family, and he never would.But what we're told isn't always the truth...WARNINGS~ MINOR ABUSE. LOTS OF FLUFF. AND A VERY OBVIOUS PLOT.I adopted this story from @slytherindrarrylover (from Wattpad) so go check them out and give them a follow.Enjoy!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Tom Riddle/Severus Snape
Comments: 84
Kudos: 731





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All hail Queen Rowling.
> 
> Enjoy!

Third POV

Harry clenched his jaw as he was thrown into the ground by his uncle. After hours of pruning, weeding, and cleaning his aunt's garden, he and fallen asleep whilst dusting the bottom of the bookshelf in the front room. 

He arched his back and hissed in pain as he felt a smelting stick forcefully hit his spine. He was loosing count of the hits as black spots danced across his vision.

He barely heard his uncle as he yelled, "Be down in five minutes or you'll get no food for a month!"

Harry laid on the floor for a minute as he tried to breathe and not pass out from the pain. Slowly, he got up and tried to access the amount of damage his uncle did this time. He pulled off the ripped, blood-stained shirt at a snail's pace, trying not to aggravate the new and reopened wounds.

He grabbed a new shirt, pants, and made his way to the bathroom across the hall. He closed and locked the door. He looked into the mirror, twisting and angling his body to see the welts, wincing at the bloody sight.

He quickly wrapped his wounds, realizing that he had dozed off, and pulled on the baggy clothes that he had been so graciously given, grimincing at the pain. He went to the kitchen, pulled out the steak, asparagus and red potatoes, hastily cutting, chopping, searing, seasoning, and plating. Harry left the still steaming food on the table as he went to the tiny cupboard he called his own. He laid down and tried to get a least a wink of sleep before doing his nightly chores.

(Next Morning)

"Get up! Get up you useless prat!"

Harry woke up, groggily, at the sound of Aunt Petunia pounding on the door. 

He sat up and winced as his head hit the top of the cupboard. Groaning, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and three the thin blanket off of his legs. Opening the small door, he headed to the kitchen to start on the days' breakfast that he knew he would get none of. Just as Harry placed the plates of food in front of the three pigs, the mail slot could be heard opening and closing.

"Get the mail, idiot boy!" Uncle Vernon boomed. Harry walked quickly to the door and picked up the mail, going through it as he walked back into the kitchen.

"Stop your snooping!" Uncle Vernon yelled. But harry barley heard him as he came to a thick envelope addressed to him.

Harry tried to shove the letter behind his back, but Duddley called him out.

"Dad! He's got something! Behind his back! Look!" Uncle Vernon swerved to Harry and grasped the scruff of his neck. Vernon walked Harry to his cupboard and threw him roughly inside, but not before grabbing his letter.

"Don't you ever try something like that again! You here me boy!" Harry didn't respond, instead choosing to advert his eyes. "You'll receive your punishment later."

Harry winced as he slammed the door.

Harry thought of the letter for a while. About the sender and where it came from. He let his imagination run wild and slowly fell into a light sleep hearing every footstep, every door close, every hushed whisper. His moment was ruined by Petunia yelling, "Get off your lazy bum and clean the bloody kitchen!"

He sighed. 

(Two Days Later)

Harry was starting to get upset with whoever was sending him letters.

It was fine at first. They locked him in his cupboard and he didn't have to do any chores? But after a day or so, his legs were stiff and he needed to use the bathroom?

There was a lot of commotion outside of the cupboard and Harry could hear Vernon doing actual work with a drill and hammer.

Around maybe three days later, Harry honestly couldn't tell, Vernon dragged Harry out of the cupboard and gave no explanation when he threw Harry into the car. Harry was, to say the least, very confused.

They had stayed in a hotel for a few days, Harry was finally able to get some water and the lady at the front had offered him a piece of fruit. 

Then they were off again and Harry did not like the look of a box that Vernon had bought at a shop that they had stopped at briefly. They came up to a small, dark place near the sea and Vernon ushered them all into a small boat. Vernon took control and rowed them to a rock that had a very small shack precariously placed on it. Harry frowned and obediently followed his relatives into the shack. He was not surprised when Uncle Vernon roughly picked Harry up and promptly threw him in the corner farthest away from the fireplace.

The rest of the day was relatively quiet untill it was time for bed. Harry was to stay in the corner while Duddley got the sofa and Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia went upstairs.

As Harry laid in the corner replaying the week's events in his mind, he realized with a start that today was July 30th. He quietly walked over to the snoring lump on the couch and checked the time on his wrist watch. 11:34. He was smiling like an idiot. His birthdays were never anything special, but still, you don't turn eleven every day.

He sat back in his corner and quietly counted down until midnight.

20...

Harry tried to relax but the waves seemed to be crashing a lot louder than before.

15...

Harry glanced at Dudley's watch again.

10...

Knock, knock, knock.

5...

Harry frowned and glanced at the fort and then towards the stairwell.

4...

BOOM BOOM BOOM

2...

Harry looked with wide eyes at the door, fear slowly creeping in.

1...

CRASH!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Third POV

CRASH!!!

The door of the shack thundered down and left a big, hefty shadow in its place. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon ran down the stairs and, seeing the door, grabbed the sleepy Dudley from the couch and pulled him into the corner opposite Harry. 

The burly figure walked in and surveyed the room. His face, almost completely hidden by his unruly mane of hair and thick beard, entered the haunting light of the fire. His small, dark eyes surveyed the room and landed on the Dursley's. 

"Wer's 'Arry?" He asked slowly. As he said this Harry, who was curled into a tight ball in an attempt to hide from the giant, realized that the man hadn't seen Harry yet. Petunia slowly rose a trembling finger in the opposite corner. The figure turned and, seeing Harry, walked towards the small boy. The giant's boots thundered against the floor. 

"'Arry?" Harry flinched at the voice but didn't look at him. "Look 'ere. I didn't come all this way for yeh ter not look at me." Harry slowly looked up at emerald eyes met the intense glare of beady black ones. "'Ere we go. Now, 'ere's yer letter. Best to open it now." 

Harry frowned. "Letter? Letter for what?" Harry heard Vernon and Petunia suck in a sharp breath and wondered briefly if they knew. 

"Fer 'Ogwarts, of course. 'Urry up now, haven't got all day." 

Harry's frown only deepened. "What's Hogwarts?" He mumbled as he moved to open the letter. 

"You don't know what 'Ogwarts is?" 

Harry paused and looked at the tall man. He shook his head. "No, I'm sorry sir." 

The man spun around and looked at the Dursley's. "He know any thin'? 'Bout any thin'?" Vernon and Petunia shook their heads firmly with an odd look on their faces. The man sighed heavily. "Go upstairs, the bloody lot of you!" 

Harry watched as the Dursleys ran up the small set of stairs and onto the second landing. He was temporarily relieved before he realized that he was now alone with this stranger. The said stranger sat heavily down of the rickety couch and gestured for Harry to come closer. Harry slowly stood and walked towards the fireplace, choosing to sit right at the edge of it. 

"So," the man promptly. " 'Arry there are a few things you need to know. One is that you're a wizard. You can do magic an' all that. Two is that your parents were murdered by an extremely powerful dark wizard who's name I will not speak so don' ask and third 'Arry, you are to attend a wizarding school called Hogwarts. I am to take you to the wizarding bank called Gringotts to collect money and to buy your school supplies. We leave at seven- thirty sharp tomorrow mornin'. Got it?" 

Harry was still in shock about what the man had told but seeing the man's stern and an expectant look he quickly nodded his head and mumbled a quiet 'yes sir'. Harry awkwardly stayed on his forced spot in front of the couch not really knowing what to do until the man raised a bushy eyebrow and pointed into Harry's original corner. Harry, taking the hint, got up and practically ran to the corner and curled himself into a tight ball spending at least an hour thinking about all the information he had received and when he eventually fell asleep his last coherent thought that flashed through his mind was 

'Maybe now my life will be better now' 

The next morning, Harry wakes with a start. His eyes dart around and land on the stranger, who is staring right at him. 

"Ready to go?"  
Harry nodded once and quickly stood, making sure to grab his letter. 

He followed the man outside and shivered lightly as the harsh wind blew right threw his clothes. "Sir, how are we going to get there?" Harry asked quietly.

"Something called a Portkey. Grab on to the stick." The man said simply and he thrust out a beaten up looking stick. Harry hesitated for a moment before grabbing onto the stick tightly. Not a moment later he felt a strong pull on his navel and the world spun. 

When the world stopped being a blur, Harry felt his balance away and tripped when they landed. He put his hands on his knees and took deep breaths, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. 

Harry looked up and felt his eyes widen and his jaw drop. The pair was standing in the middle of what looked like an over-crowded alley with bustling groups of people dressed in long robes in various colors, shops of all different kinds with various items displayed in the windows. There were at least two hundred people just in the streets that Harry could see. The man put a hand on Harry's back and started walking quickly to an all-white building with tall columns and the phrase 'Gringotts Wizarding Bank' at the top in gold letters. When they got towards the front of the building there were two people in blue uniforms guarding the entrance.

"Rubeus! My friend, how are you?" The guard on the left greeted the giant next to me. So his name is Rubeus!, Harry thought. 

"I'm doin' good, Frank 'bout yer?" Rubeus and Frank continued their small chat while young Harry continued to admire the structure. His emerald eyes landed on marble plaque next to where the right guard was standing. Engraved in gold, the plaque read;

'Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there'

Harry shivered at the warning, he would hate to see what happened to thieves. Rubeus prodded Harry through the doors and what was inside made Harry's shock-o-meter nearly break. Inside there were two high counters that ran all the way down the room to a set of oak doors at the end. Behind the counters were high stools and what sat on top of them is nearly what drove Harry over the edge, there were short creatures with pointed ears, long noses, and sharp teeth. Goblins! Harry realized that these were probably the guardians of the bank and were very dangerous creatures. Rubeus led Harry to a goblin in the middle of the right side. 

"How may I help you, Mr.Hagrid? And welcome, Mr. Potter we've been waiting for you."

Harry flushed and spoke as politely as he could muster through his shock, "Just Harry, please, sir." 

The goblin's eyes widened for a quick moment and raised a surprised eyebrow before replying, "Very well then Harry, you may call me Griphook." Harry nodded and looked to Rubeus for him to continue. 

"Right, well, 'Arry 'ere needs to collect some money from his vaults for school." Griphook nodded and asked for the key. Rubeus pulled out a pure gold key from inside his robes. 

Harry frowned at this and thought, 'Shouldn't I have my key or at least a family member? I just met Rubeus.'

Griphook told them to meet him at the set of doors at the end of the hall. When Griphook opened the doors, Harry was a bit confused to see a simple iron train cart sitting on a wooden track. Rubeus gestured for Harry to get inside and when Harry did Rubeus followed stiffly behind obviously not looking forward to what was coming. Griphook stepped onto a small pedestal inside the cart that was connected to a short lever before grinning wickedly. 

"To Vault 687." And with that, he pulled the lever and the cart zoomed away at breakneck speed taking the breath away from Harry. They made impossible twists and turns and dives and dips until they came to an abrupt stop nearly throwing little Harry out of the cart. Harry let out a breathless laugh and looked at the amused goblin. 

"Wicked," Harry said grinning. Griphook gave a sly smile and ushered Harry out the cart and in front of a door with a complex of twisted iron rings forming a reliable lock on the door. Griphook put the key into the lock hole at the bottom of the door that was practically invisible. Griphook pushed the door open and Harry's jaw dropped at the piles of gold, the heaps of silver and stacks of bronze. 

"The gold ones are galleons, the silver ones are sickles and the bronze ones are knuts. You can only use them in the wizarding world. And when we get upstairs I can give you a special pouch to collect money directly from the vault so you don't have to come back and forth. Otherwise, you can look around and keep whatever you find in here." 

It was only after Griphook finished talking that Harry realized there were items in the vault other than the money. When Harry looked around he could see trunks filled with books, cabinets filled with jewelry, and crates filled with antiques. But none of that drew a second glance from Harry. what did though was enough to catch anyone's eye. 

Harry locked on two glass boxes with one egg inside each. When Harry got closer he could see that both eggs were as big as his head, one pitch black and the other pure white. Harry carefully lifted both lids and nearly jumped back in shock when they both started to hatch. Harry watched in amazement as the black egg fully hatched first to shockingly reveal an albino snake with black eyes.

~My master is here! Finally! I have waited so long!~ Harry stared at the snake, entranced by its beauty, before realizing it was talking to him. 

~ I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. I have just learned of magic. I am very sorry.~ 

~Master is a speaker! Oh, this is going to be much fun Master!~ Harry was just about to reply back when the top of the white egg popped off to reveal a black snake with crimson eyes. 

~ Hello Master.~ 

~ Please don't call me master my name is Harry. What are your names?~

~Our names are whatever you please Master Harry~ Both snakes spoke in unison which thoroughly freaked Harry out but not wanting to be rude he hastily replied. 

~ Umm... Ok, you~ pointing to the white snake, ~ shall be Anguis and you shall be Nigrum~ Harry said pointing to the black snake. Both snakes made happy hisses and attempted to climb onto Harry but failed due to the distance. Harry giggles and held out his hands for them to slither on. 

~ Thank you, Master Harry~ both snakes said in unison ~ We will be with you wherever you go, now let us leave before your friends behind you faint~ 

It was then that Harry remembered that he wasn't alone, he quickly turned around to see the pale and shocked faces of Rubeus and Griphook. " So you're a Parselmouth, I can say now that I was not expecting that." 

Harry smiled sheepishly and shook his head," I didn't know either." 

"Have you named them?"

"Yes, the black one is Nigrum and the white one is Anguis," Harry said indicating to the two different snakes that were now slithering around Harry's chest and stomach. 

"Well, then shall we go?" Harry nodded and walked out to see Rubeus waiting in the cart ready to leave. When they got back to the surface after a dizzying ride, they went back to Griphooks' space. 

"So Harry this is a magical pouch that will connect directly to your vault, only you can take anything out of it and you can only take money so don't go trying to pull out a book. To activate or pull anything out just say the amount. Got it? Good. Ok, here you go. Enjoy!" Griphook handed Harry a small burlap drawstring bag but as soon as Harry touched it changed into an elegant emerald green pouch with silver a clasp. Harry's eyes widened in shock at the pure elegance as he and Rubeus walked out of Gringotts. Rubeus pulled Harry to side making Harry pocket the pouch and look at Rubeus. 

"Right, so I brought yeh here and got yeh yer money now off with yeh." With that Rubeus turned around and walked off leaving Harry alone in front of a shop called Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. 

Harry sighed in frustration and turned to walk away. He stopped, however, when he got a strong urge to go into the store. He internally shrugged and walked in. He had nothing better to do anyway. 

Harry looked around with curious eyes and he spotted a family of blondes. They all wore high-end robes and looked way too distinguished to be in this store. Harry's eyes fell on the youngest of the three and his breath caught ever so slightly. 

The boy was looking right back at him, and Harry felt his thoughts go blank as those silver eyes watched him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Kudos and Comment please!


	3. Chapter 3

Third POV

Harry tore his eyes away from the blond and noticed a tall woman with a bob haircut walking towards him. 

"Hogwarts robes, dear?" The lady asked sweetly. Harry nodded and she beckoned him to follow her towards an empty pedestal next to a certain blonde. Harry looked at his feet waiting for the lady until a small but confident voice drew his attention from his tattered shoes.

"Hello."  
Harry looked to meet silver eyes. "Hi."

"I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy." 

"Harry." A blonde eyebrow rose expectantly. " Just Harry."

"Oh ok," Draco seemed to fumble over his words. "Hogwarts right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm hoping to get into Slytherin house, you?"

"I don't really know the houses." Draco seemed surprised and hastily informed the confused Harry.

"Well, the Sorting Hat at Hogwarts puts the student into a certain house that they will stay in for all seven years of the schooling. The four houses, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor, were named after the four founders of the houses Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Godric Gryffindor. Each house has its own specific set of traits that determine one's place. If you are cunning and ambitious you'll be put in Slytherin, brave and daring Gryffindors, honest and loyal Hufflepuffs and the diligent and wise Ravenclaws." Draco took a comically big breath of air that caused Harry to let out a light giggle. Draco smiled he'd have to get Harry to smile more often.

"I don't really think I fit into any of those categories," Harry said glumly. 

"Don't worry the Sorting Hat will place you where you belong," Draco said brightly trying to cheer up Harry. At this point, Madame Malkin had started to take Draco's measurements. 

"How do you know?" Harry asked suddenly. 

Draco looked a bit startled before replying, "What do you mean?"

Harry flushed, "Well you said Slytherin so how do you know Slytherin?" A look of realization passed of Draco's features.

"My entire family has been placed in Slytherin so it's only right for me to be placed there too." By now Draco's measurements have been taken and Madame Malkin is moving onto Harry. 

"Right now you turn dea- oh" she stopped talking as she spotted Nigrum and Anguis still twisting lazily around Harry's upper body. "Dearie would you be able to move your snakes please for me." Harry cheeks turned a light pink and nodded his head. 

~ Nigrum, Anguis would you please move down towards my feet so the lady can take my measurements~ Harry asked the pair politely.

~ Of course, Master Harry~ They reply in unison. Harry smiled fondly and looked up to see the shocked faces of Draco and Madame Malkin. 

"You're a Parselmouth?" Draco asked incredulously. Harry nodded and raised his arms to allow Madame to work. "Wow that's cool, I've never met anyone who could do that." 

Harry smiled. "I just learned today" 

"How?" Harry shifted uncomfortably his brain working a mile a minute on how to stay friends with Draco.

"Not something I really want to talk about in public." Draco's face contorted into a small pout. "But," Draco's face lit up instantly "If you wanted to accompany me on the train I wouldn't mind telling." Harry finished nonchalantly. 

Draco nodded and smiled, "I would like that." Harry smiled back. Madame Malkin instructs both boys to go and wait in front of their robes.

"Draco dear how did it go? Not too bad I hope." A blonde woman in a deep purple dress spoke to Draco. Next to her was an intimidating man with long blonde hair looking like an older version of Draco. 

"It was fine Mother" Draco replied. Harry stood a little ways behind Draco, looking at his feet obviously trying to stay out of the way as he had learned with the Dursley's 

"And who might you be?" Draco's father asked talking to Harry. Harry looked up a little shocked that they had addressed him. He cleared his throat and took a few steps forward. 

"My name is Harry, sir. And am I correct to assume that you are Lord and Lady Malfoy." They both nodded with a raised eyebrow curious as to what was to come. "It has been a pleasure to meet both of you and your son Draco." Harry mustered up his most charming smile and bowed lightly to the both of them. Harry locked eyes with Draco and gave him a quick wink before turning back to his parents. Both of them looked thoroughly pleasantly surprised at Harry's pureblood manners. 

"And may I ask what is your surname?" Narcissa asked politely. 

"Mother, there is-" 

"Draco it's alright. They're going to find out eventually." Harry interrupted lightly touching Draco's arm. Draco flushed and ducked his head. Harry smiled softly and turned to his parents. "My full name is Harry P-" Harry was interrupted as Madame Malkin come back with a small bag for Harry asking for her 40 galleon pay. Harry took out his new pouch ignoring the quizzical looks thrown his way and pulled out the correct amount handing it to Madame Malkin and smiling at her in thanks. "Well I must be off I have many other purchases to make for school," Harry said turning back to the blonde trio."It was a pleasure Lord and Lady Malfoy. And I'll see you on the train right?" Harry turned to Draco and lightly grabbed his wrist. Draco looked a bit shocked at Harry's display but nodded his head touching Harry's hand and smiled reassuringly, 

"Of course." Harry smiled and nodded looking relieved.

"Bye Draco." 

"Bye Harry." Harry turned to leave but was stopped when Narcissa called his name. 

"You never told us your name." Harry's eyes widened a fraction before shaking his head and smiled lightly before replying. 

"Potter ma'am. My full name is Harry Potter." 

With that Harry left the shop leaving three blondes in shocked silence before Draco spoke up, "And I was hoping he would be put into Slytherin." Narcissa smiled at Draco. 

"You never know Dragon, you never know."

Outside with Harry 

Harry took a deep breath trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. Why it was beating so hard, Harry didn't know but he couldn't stop the smile that graced his features as he walked towards Ollivanders. 

Harry reached towards the faded red door pulling it open and stepped inside. Harry looked around to see a sea of tall shelves holding thousands of rectangular boxes.

Harry jumped as a man with wild, white hair appeared and spoke. "Welcome, Mr.Potter. Here for a wand, I presume?" Harry smiled lightly and nodded. "Well, now, let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Um, my right?" said Harry, not really understanding the question. 

"Hold out your arm." Harry complied and jumped again as Ollivander pointed his wand at Harry and a measuring tape flew out of it. Ollivander didn't seem to notice and started to talk as the measuring tape flew all around Harry. "Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand. That will do." 

Harry stepped away as the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. He noticed Ollivander had disappeared into the shelves and it was only a moment before he came back. 

"Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."

Harry took the wand and waved it around a bit, feeling stupid, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try- "

Harry went to grab it but his fingers barely touched it before it was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.

"No, no – here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."

Harry tried. And tried. His confusion was building as quickly as the pile of wands was and he was beginning to feel frustrated. Ollivander seemed to sense this and reassured him. 

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere – I wonder, now – yes, why not – unusual combination – holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well ... how curious ... how very curious ..."

He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious ... curious ..." 

Harry frowned but didn't say anything. The Wizarding World was very odd. He paid seven gold Galleons for his wand and Mr. Ollivander bowed him from his shop.

Harry then proceeded to Flourish and Blotts. Pulling out his list to check he had all the necessary books, he looked around for a while pulling a couple of books off the shelves that caught his eye. He walked up to the register receiving funny looks for his solitude. 

Harry then walked to the apothecary buying his cauldron and a simple set of ingredients and brewing tools. 

After a quick stop at Trunks, Bookbags, and More! Harry grabbed a Never-Melting-Everchanging ice cream cone from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. 

When Harry stepped out of the shop and iron the alley he came to a realization. He had nowhere to go. Rubeus had left him here and he had no way to get back to the Dursleys. Harry pondered his predicament as he walked down the alley eventually coming to a stop in front of a wooden door with a sign at the top reading ' The Leaky Cauldron: Bar & Inn'. Perfect, Harry thought.

Harry then proceeded to walk into the surprisingly empty inn. He put on a mask of calm and walked right up to the bar confidently. 

"Excuse me, sir," Harry waited until he had the inn keeper's attention, "I would like to stay in a room here if there is one available." 

The man looked Harry up and down pausing slightly at the creatures on his shoulders and smiled.

"Of course, may I ask where your parents are?" Harry frowned before replying.

"Dead. But my guardian has told me to ask for a room here as they are on a trip that they won't be able to get out of to stay with me." The man looked a little shocked at Harry's fake (well mostly fake) sob story and quickly apologized before disappearing into the back room. When he came back he had a small gold key in his hand and led Harry up a small set of stairs in front of a small door with an antique brass number seven on it. 

"Here's your room and you can get food anytime when you go back to the main area." He opened the door and allowed Harry to step through first and set his stuff down before handing him the key. Harry smiled and thanked him before surveying the room. It wasn't much, a small wooden dresser, full-sized four-poster bed, and a door connecting to a small bathroom with a toilet, sink, and shower. Harry took out his books and sat down on the bed to begin reading the course books before moving on to his free time books. He was going to be here for a while so better get comfy.


	4. Chapter 4

Third POV

August 31( two months later)

Harry has finished reading all of his books, making a trip or two to purchase more, practiced brewing most of his potions, and was now on a first-name basis with practically all of the shop owners in Diagon Alley. He had had more ice cream than ever before as well as clothes and other miscellaneous items he had purchased or found in vaults on his occasional trip (twice honestly no more).

Tom, the bartender, had informed Harry that he should start packing to be ready for tomorrow. And that left Harry where he was now, standing in front of the bed looking at all of his possessions with his trunk at his feet. Harry sighed and decided to just start grabbing things and placing them inside. Harry grabbed all his books, then his potion brewing tools and ingredients stuffing them into his cauldron placing that inside. Then his overlayer robes and undershirts, on top of that were his miscellaneous items( toys and puzzles to keep himself entertained) than the other half of his clothes. Finally, he added the school bag he purchased, filled with ink quills and lots of parchment, and his pet care items. Harry looked at his sleeping snakes, tightly coiled with each other at the head of the bed, and sighed stretching his muscles, popping his joints, and joining Anguis and Nigrum on the bed for his last night's sleep at the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry woke to the sound of Tom knocking on his door telling him to wake up so he could eat and leave on time. Harry groggily sat up groaning as the bright sun rays shone in his eyes. Harry yawned widely and rubbed his eyes with one hand and fumbling to put on his glasses with the other. A series of amused hisses could be heard from the bed making Harry glare at Nigrum and Anguis before grabbing his clothes and heading to the bathroom to change and shower. When he came out, he went downstairs to see Tom setting down his usual eggs, bacon, and hash browns with orange juice in the front of the bar.

" Morning," he greeted." Your breakfast is ready." Harry smiled his thanks before digging in while Tom went around and set up chairs and tables for the day. Harry finished and was about to leave when he remembered that he had to ask Tom something.

"Hey Tom," he grunted to say he was listening to Harry, "I was wondering if you knew how to get on the platform. They don't actually give any instructions in the letter." 

"Oh, yeah sure. I can take you through Apparation." 

"You would take me?" Harry asked. 

Tom smiled brightly before walking closer to Harry, ruffling his already messy raven locks. "Of course, I'll take you, Harry. I would love to. We'll leave in a couple of minutes so bring your stuff down." Harry was grinning so big you would have thought his face might break. He ran up the stairs and draped Anguis and Nigrum on his shoulders then grabbed his trunk before going back downstairs to meet Tom. 

"Ready?" Harry nodded and Tom each red on to Harry's arm transporting them in front of a big red engine. Above them was a sign that indicated that they were on Platform 9 & 3/4. Harry smiled and gave Tom a light hug before rushing off into the crowded area near the train's doors. Tom shook his head smiling before apparating away with a sharp crack. 

Harry rushed onto the train, ignoring the odd looks he was getting. He was eager to see Draco again. He hoped that Draco hadn't forgotten about their deal. 

Soon Harry found an empty compartment and shoved his trunk overhead before sitting down with playing with Anguis and Nigrum occasionally looking out the window for a sign of blonde hair. Harry has just spotted Draco on the platform when a young boy with red hair, freckles and hand me down clothing opened the compartment door and smiled at Harry. 

"Is this taken? All the other compartments are full." Harry raised an eyebrow at him and crossed his arms.

"Actually this compartment is full I am simply waiting for someone, and also I know for a fact that not all the compartments are full I came to this one for a reason passing plenty of open ones." To say the boy looked shocked was an understatement. He looked at Harry(more like his forehead) and was going to ask the million-dollar question when the blonde of the year spoke from behind him.

"Red hair and hand me down clothes. You must be a Weasley." Draco drawled in an overly exaggerated snobby voice. Harry snorted catching Draco's attention. " Hey, Harry. What are you doing hanging out with this blood traitor?" Weasley looked at Harry shocked. 

Harry smirked,"I don't know Draco he came to me and I was kindly trying to send him away but he wouldn't leave. Seems as if I'm a damsel in distress. Oh please someone save me." Harry said this with sarcasm dripping off his every word. 

Draco pulled a smirk matching Harry's and pushed Weasley off to the side while making his way in,"Well run along then Weasel, you're not needed here". The ginger's face turned darker than his hair before he stormed off leaving a laughing Harry and Draco behind.

"So Harry how have you been?" Draco spoke lightly with a smile on his face as he sat down opposite Harry. Harry smiled and crossed his legs effectively making Anguis and Nigrum leave his shoulders for the bigger spot of warmth.

"I'm good had an eventful rest of the summer. How've you been?" Draco was now staring at Nigrum and Anguis as he went into a detailed explanation of his summer which would have intrigued Harry had Draco not had a bored tone. Harry giggled making Draco look up confused. "Draco you're obviously not very entertained by what you're saying so let's do something that does catch your attention like my snakes perhaps?" Draco's eyes lit up and he nodded excitedly stretching his arms out for them to slither onto.

~ Go and be nice to him ok?~ Harry told them taking them off his lap and into Draco's arms.

~Yes master Harry ~ They replied in unison. They slowly made their way up Draco's arms and around his torso making Draco chuckled lightly at the sensation. Harry watched his pets interact with Draco and couldn't help but smile at the pure glee on Draco's face. Harry and Draco talked about what they were excited about for Hogwarts and different topics from their course books. Draco and Harry seemed to equally enjoy potions though Draco had a bit more experience with the subject. The boys both dressed into their school robes and waited for the trolley to pass by purchasing Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, licorice wands, and a bunch of cauldron cakes. They talked, they laughed and surprisingly weren't interrupted the entire ride. 

The train skidded to a stop and both boys looked out the window to see a dock and a large trail into the woods. Harry and Draco left the compartment leaving their luggage but remembering to bring Anguis and Nigrum both slithering all over Harrys torso, arms, and shoulders.

Harry and Draco followed a line of young first years, which Draco had told Harry that all first-years go by the boats, and towards the rickety dock. Twenty or so boats were lined up four seats each waiting to push off towards the castle. Harry and Draco got into the front of one boat not bothering to look who had joined behind them for the entire journey. The boats pushed off and students shrieked in terror as black tentacles skimmed the surface occasionally splashing the students. 

They reached a low hanging beach and had to duck to avoid being hit but when they looked back up their jaws hung loosely in awe. In front of them was a giant castle with staggering towers, large windows everywhere in which bright lights could be seen streaming through creating a warm glow over the dark grounds. They were eventually taken away from the sight as they passed under a curtain of ivy that leads into a dark tunnel. The tunnel opened up into a large glass structure with plenty of room for all the boats to dock. 

They were all ushered up a flight of stairs, and a little way into the grounds when they reached a set of large oak doors. Harry recognized Rubeus' form as he raised a large fist to knock on the door. Everyone waited a moment before the doors were pulled open by a stern-looking woman with a severe bun. 

" Welcome first years," the woman said sternly," I am Professor McGonagall and I will lead you all through the sorting. You will wait outside the Great Hall until I tell you then you will wait for your name to be called and go to sit on the stool to be sorted. Everyone got that?" 

Multiple heads nodded and a chorus of 'yes's was heard. Professor McGonagall smiled softly and waited outside the doors of the Great Hall. Suddenly as if there was a secret signal she opened the doors and walked through students trailing behind. Harry and Draco stared in amazement, though Draco tried to hide it, at the starry night sky ceiling and hundreds of floating candles. The four house tables were filled with students of various ages all craning their necks to get a look at the fresh meat. Harry and Draco stood by waiting patiently for their names to be called when the Weasley boy came up behind them and addressed Harry.

"Hey Harry," Harry turned and wrinkled his nose in acknowledgment, "Look I know we may have gotten off on the wrong foot but I was hoping for maybe a do-over." Harry frowned at the hand Weasley stuck out. "Besides you could use me as a friend, you learn here that some wizarding families are better than others," he continued staring with a sneer on his face at Draco. Draco sneered right back. Harry stared at Weasley with a blank look on his face. Harry glanced back down at the hand and back up to its owner's face.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort out for myself, but thanks anyway Weasel." Harry turned back around and pulled Draco a little closer to the front of the dwindling crowd leaving an angered and shocked red-haired boy behind. Harry tried to keep a straight face but failed when Draco started snickering, using their hands to muffle the sounds of their laughter. A few odd looks were sent their way but they ignored them. 

When they finally calmed down a certain and familiar name was called. 

"Malfoy, Draco" Draco squared up and walked confidently and gracefully up to the stool and sat down. The dirty hat had barely touched the tip of Draco's hair when it screamed loud and clear,"SLYTHERIN!!" Draco smirked and his face softened into a smile when his gaze landed on a certain brunet. More names were called and Harry ran a hand through his already messy hair in anxiety. 

"Potter, Harry" Murmurs spread all over the room everyone now looking at the remaining first years. Harry ignored it and replicated Draco's pose and walk to the stool. Everyone, including the teachers, smiled at the odd sight. A small boy with pure blood behavior, messy hair, and two large snakes wrapped around him tightly. Harry gulped as the hat was placed on his head. Harry nearly choked when an old-sounding voice sounded in his head.

'Interesting, quite interesting. Brains of a Ravenclaw, loyalty of a Hufflepuff, stubbornness of a Gryffindor, and the cunningness of a Slytherin. My my what a difficult decision.' Harry was in shock but managed to think properly and realized that since the hat could see into his mind that he didn't have to speak to reply.

'If it's any help I would really like to be put into Slytherin but if not I understand it is your decision after all'

'Well well you definitely have brains but Ravenclaw definitely isn't where you belong and you're not going to like it in Hufflepuff so Gryffindor or Slytherin' The silence in the rest of the hall was deafening. Everyone was curious to see what their 'savior' was put in and turned skeptical when the hat didn't say anything. 

'Gryffindor or Slytherin, Gryffindor or Slytherin, Gryffindor or Slytherin well I think it better be..'

"SLYTHERIN!" Harry's face broke into a grin and waited for a shocked McGonagall to take off the hat before rushing to the open spot next to a beaming and smug Draco. No one noticed that the two snakes were slithering faster around Harry and hissing happily. 

~ Congratulations Master Harry the house of the snakes~ Harry hummed softly.

~ Thank you I hope to enjoy my years as a figurative snake.~ 

Everyone in the hall stopped and turned to look at Harry who had apparently not realized he had spoken Parseltongue in front of the whole hall. The Slytherins stared in a mixture shock, awe, envy, and glee. The other stared with an array of fear and suspicion. The teacher's table was pulled into a flabbergasted silence all looking shocked except for one. 

Harry was still quietly conversing when he stopped mid-hiss realizing where he was and what he was doing and looked up. There he saw the faces of the rest of the hall and promptly looked down, blushing. Draco cracked a smile and shook his head causing the rest of the Slytherins to smirk and glare at the rest of the houses daring them to say something. The silence was broken by the one and only Sorting Hat as it finally sorted Blaise Zabini into Slytherin, Blaise made his way to Draco's other side greeting him before turning to Harry holding his hand out introducing himself.

Harry timidly shook his hand lightly before hastily pulling away,"Harry." 

An old man with long white hair paired with a matching beard, blue eyes that peered over half-moon spectacles the sat upon his long crooked nose, stood up and started speaking effectively dragging everyone's attention away from Harry.

"Ahem," he started. "Just a few more words before we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Gryffindor table. 

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." Harry frowned at the last comment and turned to an older student. 

"He's joking right?"

The boy looked at Harry and glanced at Dumbledore before looking back to Harry,"Probably but I would stay away anyway. Nothing good ever comes out of people not listening to him." 

Harry turned back to Draco and was shocked to see the boy had food on his plate and in his mouth. Harry was about to ask where he got it when he noticed the plates and platters full of food, all types of it too. There was roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs and so much more. 

Harry's insides twisted at the sight of such rich foods and looked down the table for simpler things. Draco looked at the uneasy Harry, and he frowned.

"Aren't you gonna eat Harry?" 

"Um, I can't eat certain things." It wasn't really a lie but Harry really didn't want to say in front of the whole school that he wasn't used to eating like this, if at all. 

Draco immediately set down his fork and glanced down the table. "What do you want?" 

"Some fruits would be nice, but I don't see much. And most of the vegetables seem drenched in butter or oil." 

An older year caught their conversation and leaned in closer to them. "If you tap your wand to your plate and state what you want, the house elves will get it for you. As long as it's relatively simple, it will appear almost instantly." 

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Really?" The student nodded. Harry smiled slightly. "Wicked." Harry discreetly pulled his wand out of his pocket and tapped the plate. "Fruit salad." 

Harry laughed quietly when an array of berries, apple slices, peach slices, mango slices, and grapes appeared on his plate. 

Harry happily speared a piece of mango with his fork and placed it in his mouth. 

"Good?" Harry turned to Draco and smiled. 

"The best." Draco smiled back and picked up his fork, set on finishing his meal. 


	5. Chapter 5

Third POV

Harry kept his head down the rest of the meal and didn't even glance up as dessert was served. Draco and the rest of the Slytherins grew nervous and worried at Harry's behavior. When the meal was over, Draco shook Harry's shoulders and pulled him along to the front, right behind the Slytherin prefect. Harry and Draco were led to the dungeons where almost all the first years except Harry and a few others drew their robes tighter around themselves.

"How are you not cold Harry?" Draco asked tentatively not knowing if Harry was calmed down. Harry smiled at Draco and replied with a simple but quiet phrase of ,"I got used to the cold. I like it sometimes." Draco shook his head and walked a little faster causing Harry to laugh loudly. Everyone close enough to Harry was entranced by his angelic laugh that could make even the toughest man crack a smile. Draco though seemed unaffected and pulled Harry along, just happy that Harry was out of his mood. 

They all stopped in front a small alcove of flat smooth stone. The prefect turned around and addressed the first years,"So this is the entrance to the Slytherin house. To enter you must say the password which is 'sanguis' for this week. You are not allowed to bring anyone in here and if you have any issues you are to speak to myself or any of the other Slytherin prefects or our Head Of House Professor Snape. He may seem a bit hard to approach but as long as you don't call him out on it during class he can be very fatherly towards us." He turned around and whispered the password and the stones shifted around until a doorway formed. He lead them through it and stopped in the middle of a large room with green couches and armchairs all around the room with small and large tables accompanying them. On one wall were four huge windows showing the dark shadows of the lake and an abundance of creatures swimming past. The windows cast an eerie blue hue through the room and was accompanied by the green fire of the torches placed along the walls. On the wall farthest from the entrance we're two hallways and between them was a large fireplace made with black quartz. In front of the fire place was a tall man with all black shoulder length hair and all black robes with his back to them. He slowly turned and smiled softly, his onyx eyes lighting up, at the new batch of students. His gaze travelled to each of them and stopped on Harry for a rather long amount of time before moving on.

"Welcome to the Slytherin house. I hope to see you all grow as individuals through you time here and I hope to be a part of your change. We all are supportive of our house and can only truly trust other snakes and occasionally a raven or two. We are usually classified as the dark house but really we just produce the most powerful wizards and witches. The boys dorms are on the right and the girls on the left. You will all get your schedules tomorrow morning at breakfast and will have until next week before classes start. Get a good nights rest and don't mind the creatures in the lake we can only see them they can't see us. Goodnight my snakes." With that Snape walked out his robes billowing behind him. Harry smiled, He did seem rather fatherly didn't he?

Harry and Draco were the first to the dorms and noticed a set of ten rooms all with two beds each. The boys walked off into a random room and claimed beds. Their luggage appeared magically and their names engraved into the door. They both got changed and climbed into bed whispering goodnight before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning

Harry woke up to the silent but urging hisses of his snakes telling him to wake up. He groaned and looked over to see Draco still asleep. He got a glint in his eyes as he walked toward the sleeping Draco, he paused looking at his peaceful form before smirking. Harry put his hands lightly on Draco's back before he started pushing Draco roughly screaming loudly in his ear " WAKE UP DRACO! WAKE UPP!!" Draco sat up with a start making Harry jump away from him grinning like an cat. Draco's blonde hair was sticking up in odd places making Harry snort. Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry before throwing the blankets off his legs and attempting to tackle Harry. Harry squealed and ran away from him jumping over his bed and around the room effectively avoiding Draco until he stumbled over Draco blankets that were now on the floor. Draco caught Harry around the middle his hand clutching too tightly around Harry's scars causing him to cry out in pain. Draco dropped his hands immediately only to have Harry drop to the floor clutching his side. Harry was breathing hard and bit his lip to avoid making any noise. Draco kneeled next to Harry softly touching his shoulder.

" Harry?" Harry just shook his head vigorously. Draco breathed deeply before reaching to Harry's hand gently prying it away from his side making Harry whimper. "Is it ok I look?" Harry's eyes widened in fear and shook his head again. " Come on Harry I need to make sure your ok?" 

Harry sighed and looked at Draco, "Your not going to let me leave this room until you see huh?" Draco just shook his head stubbornly. Harry sighed again and allowed Draco to look. Draco nervously pulled Harry's night short over his frame, his cool fingers brushing Harry's warm stomach making Harry shiver. Draco gasped as he saw multiple yellow patches and long dark lines all over Harry's stomach. "What happened to you?"

"When my parents died I was sent to my muggle relatives and they weren't very nice to me. They punished me for my magic, kept calling me a freak." Harry looked down and sniffled,"I understand if you don't wanna dorm with me anymore or want to be my friend anymore." By now Harry has fat tears rolling down his cheeks at the thought of already losing a friend. Draco's heart broke at the sight and he pulled Harry into a tight hug.

"Harry you are not a freak. You don't deserve what you were given. I will always be your friend and I will never leave you I promise." Harry was full out sobbing into Draco's chest clutching his shirt tightly as if he were going to disappear. Draco's rubbed his back muttering comforting things into his ears. Harry calmed down to a few sniffles and Draco pulled back looking Harry in the eyes wiping away the remaking tears from his face.

" Promise?" Harry whispered his voice cracking slightly. Draco pulled Harry into one more warm hug which Harry leaned into. 

" Promise." It was here that Draco vowed to protect Harry and never leave him and that his stomach decided to rumble in hunger. Harry started laughing and Draco blushed. Harry pulled out of the embrace and wiped his face removing any tear tracks. Draco and Harry both stood up and shared a small smile before rushing to change and go down breakfast. 

The two boys walked side by side to the Great Hall pausing outside the doors to put masks of calm over their laughing faces. The loud chatter quieted down immediately as they walked in and started back up in hushed whispers.

' Oh my god HarryPotter' 'Why is he with Draco Malfoy?' 'Can't believe the Lights savior is in the dark wizard house' 

Draco tensed and Harry frowned at the last comment but made their way to the Slytherin table nonetheless. As Harry and Draco sat down next to Blaise, older and younger alike the Slytherins stared at Harry with sadness and pity. Harry frowned thinking they were still on about last nights episode. Harry leaned over to Blaise and whispered,"Why are the rest of the Slytherins staring at me like that? Is it because of last night? If it was I'm fine just a bit overwhelmed." Blaise looked hesitant to tell him but realizing it was for the best he told him. "Its not about last night," Harry frowned,"It's about this morning. Everyone was waiting in the common room for you guys and the prefects and a few others went to your room and they heard everything and came to tell us to protect you from everybody especially the Gryffindors, their know to be really nasty to us Slytherins." Harry's face had paled so much you would think he was dead had his eyes not been rapidly scanning the table. 

"Does anyone else know?" Harry asked in a quiet voice, fearfully calm. Every Slytherin who was taking stopped immediately and looked towards the trio.

" Just Snape and the Slytherins that's it and no one would tell so you don't have to worry." Upon hearing Snapes name Harry looked towards the staff table to see the professor looking at him with a grim expression. Harry stood up and walked out of the Great Hall with no place in particular to go except away from the pitying snakes. Almost in unison every Slytherin stood up and followed Harry. Every house watched and looked towards the Potions Master. He ignored the curious glances and grabbed about her plate and put together a simple breakfast before following his house. No one noticed the sudden chill of the room and what sounded like a longing cry of despair that's source was from the staff table.

Harry was on his way to the second floor(not that he actually knew where he was going) when he bumped into two familiar snakes coming towards him.

~Master we've been looking for you we got a little lost after we stopped talking to Venenuma~ Anguis and Nigrum spoke. Harry tilted his head.

~Who?~ 

~The basilisk in the chamber under the school~Harry gaped at them in shock. Harry remembered reading about basilisks in one of the books he had bought. They were extremely dangerous and rare creatures. They could kill anyone who looked directly into their eyes, petrify through indirect eye contact and their venom was the most poisonous out there. It was practically invincible only able to be killed by its own venom. 

~ Take me to her I want to meet her~ Anguis and Nigrum turned around and led Harry down the corridor. Harry heard rushed footsteps and his name being called by various voices. 

~Hurry~ They quickened their slithers and Harry started to run quietly after them. Harry faltered slightly when they reached a girls lavatory but followed nonetheless.

~Speak to the sink in our language Master then it shall open~ Harry quickly said open and was in shock when the sinks started to separate and leave a long dark tunnel that went straight down. Anguis and Nigrum had already disappeared down the tunnel and Harry turned to look back at the door and hearing the nearing footsteps, jumped closing his eyes to be safe from Venenumas gaze. Harry heard the sickening crunch of bones under his feet and promptly gagged at the smell. He shook his head and, wishing the place to be clean, was pleasantly surprised when a rush of magic flowed through him completely getting rid of the smell and all bones and shed skin of the basilisk.

~You can open your eyes Master we aren't there yet~ Harry opened his eyes and looked around. He was standing in a round room with a circular door with snakes decorating the lock. He walked up to it and repeating what he did at the sinks and watched in wonder as the silver snakes disappeared into the door. He pushed the door open and pulled his beloved snakes onto his shoulders before stepping through. He kept his eyes down as he walked through the cavernous chamber listening to his pets instructions on where to walk. Finally Harry stepped into a larger room(judging by the echo of his footsteps.)

~Back already Anguis and Nigrum. Well that was quick. Who is this you have brought you?~ Harry quickly dropped to one knee and spoke.

~I am Harry. My snakes of told me of your presence and I felt the greatest need to meet you~

~A speaker! My my and a hatchling of my master too, oh you make my cold heart grow warm~ Harry chuckled at the dry humor and stood up confused at her comment but said nothing. 

~Why do you keep your head bowed hatchling?~

~I've read about your powers and as much as I would love to see you I cannot risk my life when it has barely begun~ 

~ But hatchlings anyone who is a descendant to my master can look at me. I granted him a gift that allowed him to look at me without any consequences and it was to be passed on through the generations~ Harry had no idea who her master was but decided to trust Venenuma and looked up slowly. His eyes widened at the sight of a silver scales and heterochromatic eyes of emerald green and blood red. 

~Wow I must say I favor your green eye~ Harry laughed lightly and tensed when she came closer and closer and closer. She finally stopped when she was six inches away from Harry. Harry tentatively raised his hand to the place between her eyes hesitating before rubbing and petting her scales. She closed her eyes and hissed happily. Harry smiled and moved from between her eyes to her snout then her and to the small spikes. Harry admired them before he was suddenly thrown into the air and landed very ungracefully on Venenuma's back thankfully not getting hurt. Harry screamed in a very ladylike pitch before realizing that he was now fifty feet in the air. 

~Bloody hell Venenuma! What was that for?~ 

~Oh I'm sorry hatchling, did you not appreciate that~ There was a teasing tone in her voice that made Harry cross his arms and pout. Three amused hisses followed and Harry rode down Venenumas back like a slide. He glared at the basilisk and saddened when he cast a time telling charm. 

~I'm sorry but I must be going I am probably worrying my housemates~ 

~Don't worry you can come back anytime, use the exit by the statue it's easier to access and less noticeable.~ Harry walked toward the statue and spoke to it in Parseltongue before waving goodbye and stepping into a part of the dungeons that seemed vaguely familiar. 

He followed his gut and walked down a corridor smiling as he found the alcove. He stated the password and was met with a furious and worried blonde and a distressed Potions Master.

"Where were you? Do you know how long you've been gone? We had the whole house looking for you? We were gonna 'Accio' you here if you didn't show up within the hour!" Harry looked at Draco with a blank look on his face before responding with a smile.

" I was just walking around Draco. I don't like pity so having the whole table looking at me was upsetting so I left." Harry walked up to Draco and gave him a hug, stepping up on his tippy toes to bury his head in his shoulder. Draco tensed before returning the hug full force. Harry pulled away and looked at Draco bemused.

"What are you looking at me like that for?"

" Nothing it's just.. who knew you could be such a mother hen." Draco flushed as everyone in the common room laughed, Snape even let loose a small chuckle. 

Snape handed Harry a slip of parchment and put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Should you ever need anything know that you can always come to me. I trust that all of my snakes will do their best to defend you from those stupid lions."

Harry scoffed playfully," As if those lions could do anything to me, my bite is venomous and much worse than theirs." Everyone laughed at Harry's comment, happy that the young boy was still smiling. 

Snape left soon after and everyone dispersed to their separate activities. Draco smiled at Harry and playfully shoved mumbling something along the lines of 'don't ever do that again'. Harry laughed and pulled Draco towards an empty loveseat and they continued to talk and went over their schedules finding out that they had the exact same schedule. They went to the wall across from the windows and looked at a school map that was put up every year to help the first years find there classes. Only once the boys had memorized the different ways to the different classes did they notice a small note inside the space labeled 'Slytherin Common room'. It read: Dear all first years, on the Friday before official classes start there will be a half hour introduction period throughout the day. You will follow to each class as labeled behind your schedule paper. Please don't miss these introductions they are very important to most teachers.

Harry and Draco took out their schedules from their pockets and sure enough there was a list of classes and times next to them. Again both Harry and Draco's mini schedules matched.

Herbology 9:30

Charms 10:20

History of Magic 11:10

Potions 1:00

Transfiguration 1:50

Defense Against the Dark Arts 2:40

The next day

Herbology was definitely an interesting class. There were plants that constantly tried to kill, hug, or poison you. 

Charms was entertaining when Professor Flitwick had everyone try a simple levitation spell. Draco and Harry succeeded easily and a girl with bushy hair and big teeth wasn't far behind.

History of Magic was going to be a pain for everyone when they realized that the teacher had a monotone voice AND was a ghost. 

Harry and Draco are currently at Potions eagerly waiting in their seats at the front. Both had agreed that this was one of their favorite subjects. Suddenly the doors slammed open and Snape walked, more like strutted, in. He instantly took roll and began to speak.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word—like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death—if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence followed that little speech.

"Weasley!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"I don't know, sir," said Weasley.

Snape's lips curled into a sneer.

"Let's try again. Weasley, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"I don't know, sir."

"Thought you wouldn't open a bok before coming, eh, Weasley?"

Harry forced himself to keep from laughing during this exchange along with Draco and the rest of the Slytherins.

Snape was still ignoring Hermione's quivering hand.

"What is the difference, Weasley, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"I don't know," said Weasley quietly. "I think Granger does, though, why don't you try her?" Harry couldn't hold it in anymore he let out a small fit of giggles immediately drawing attention to himself. 

"What's so funny Potter?" Weasley asked.

"You are." Weasley looked confused and Harry looked to Snape with a questioning look on his face and got a nod in response. "I mean how do you not know these answers."

" What and you do?" He asked incredulously. Harry nodded.

"Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomack of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite." Shocked silence followed Harry's mini lesson before Snape broke it.

"Ten points to Slytherin, Mr.Potter, well done." Harry smiled brightly and sat up straighter causing a few chuckles from the Slytherins and a tug at the lips of the Potions Master. He continued with the brief introductory and allowed them to make their way to their next class which unfortunately for all of them was with each other.

As they walked into Professor McGonagalls class they noticed a tabby cat sitting on the desk in the front seemingly waiting. The tabby jumped of the desk and transformed midair into the stern Transfiguration Professor they recognized. Some students gasped and clapped at the performance of magic. She took roll and quickly ushered everyone to the wall and with a wave from her wand made the desk disappear and a table with a stack of straw in the middle.

" Today I will be assessing your magic level and asking you to do a simple but difficult spell. Do not worry if you don't get it first try most don't." She taught them the incantation and the wand movements before sitting herself on one side of the table. She randomly called peoples names and watched as halfway through no one had managed to change it in any way. She called Draco up and he was able to make the straw turn silver but otherwise stay the same. Granger was called up and was thoroughly disappointed when nothing happened. Same with Weasley. Finally everyone had gone except for Harry. He was called to the front and remembered everything about transfiguration he reed once he got his books. 

Harry reached the table and looked up at Mcgonagall who smiled and nodded at him. Harry took a deep breath, pointed his wand and cast the spell. Nothing happened for a moment but then the straw turned into a beautiful diamond needle with emeralds studding the top. It seemed to glow with magic. Harry smiled and looked back at the Professor. She looked flabbergasted.

" Thirty points to Slytherin for excellent demonstration. Would you mind if I kept this to show your Head of House?" Harry nodded and walked back to Draco who was smirking smugly back at him. Harry blushed and looked down. 

The two left the class and into DADA with a man named Professor Quirel. In Harry's opinion(and many others Slytherins) this man was a stuttering fool. He was barely coherent as he spoke and when he did speak it was about random things that had nothing to do with DADA at all. The only good thing that happened at DADA was when Harry's name was called. There was an overwhelming sense of anger, happiness and longing.

When they duo got back to their dorm, Harry face planted straight into his bed. 

"What's wrong Har?" Harry rolled over and looked at Draco with a serious expression before it crumpled into a pout. "I don't want to go to classes." 

Draco laughed,"Your gonna have to Harry so get used to it." Harry's pout deepened and he stood up and went to change for bed Draco doing the same outside the bathroom. They mumbled their good nights and fell and stayed asleep for the entire night.


	6. Chapter 6

Third POV

The next month of school was filled to the brim with fun, friends, essays, Weasel drama, visits to Venenuma and classes. Harry had found that he loved all classes but really enjoyed Transfiguration, Potions and DADA. Draco was better and enjoyed Charms more than Transfiguration and they were both in the top of all our classes. 

Now however, a very excited blonde was now dragging him by the arm to the grounds where they would be having their first flying lesson. Blaise and a girl named Pansy Parkinson were trailing behind trying very hard not to laugh at Draco's eagerness. Harry sighed,"Honestly Draco must you have such a tight grip. You're killing me." Draco loosened his grip but didn't let go or even look behind him. They reached the grounds, and surprisingly found that most of the class was already there. Harry looked at the rest of the class and groaned as he saw that we had this class with the Gryffindors. Draco and Pansy made a face while Blaise just stood up straighter. 

Soon the rest of the class arrived and a woman with spiky windswept white hair and yellow eyes came striding towards them. The chatter abruptly stopped as she neared.

" Hello everyone my name is Madam Hooch. In this lesson we will not be dilly dallying at all we will work with precision and accuracy. With that everyone standing the right side of your broomstick and command to raise into your hand by saying 'up' The quartet of Slytherins walked up to the line of brooms set up, unfortunately with Weasel and his crew of Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan on his sides. Harry watched the others before trying it on his own, Draco easily got it first try as well as a couple others but some only managed to make theirs wiggle. Most of the Gryffindors had to repeat themselves multiple times to get theirs up. Harry noticed that they all seemed to be yelling and demanding their brooms. Harry frowned and was pulled out of his thoughts as Madam Hooch appeared behind him. 

" Go on Mr.Potter, don't be scared." Harry looked down at the broom and put his hand out. Draco, already having his broom in his hand, and a couple others watched Harry wiring to see if he would become a future quidditch player. 

" Up please." Harry spoke softly and quietly but definitely a firm voice. Madam Hooch frowned when Harry spoke and was about to correct him when the broom came immediately flying into his hand. Harry looked up at Madam Hooch and smiled, " I wasn't scared just observing." Madam Hooch was about to say more when Weasels broom suddenly jerked up and hit him in the face. Almost everyone in the class was snickering while others had to try very hard not to smile(Slytherins). Harry was staring at him as he rubbed the sore spot in his head. He was caught.

"What are you looking at, Potter?" Harry blinked and innocently smiled at him, " Oh nothing just admiring the bruise on your forehead." The Slytherins started to snicker behind their hands as Weasel turned redder than his hair. 

"That's it Potter I'm done being nice to you. I challenge you to duel." Everybody gasped as a blue light surrounded around Harry and Weasel. Harry remembered reading about this in one of his books and immediately knew what to do. Ignoring all the looks from outside the bubble, he pulled out his wand and held it loosely at his side. Weasel smirked as he thought that Harry would never beat him. Harry smiled mischievously and pointed his wand at Weasel deciding to play a game with him. Little did everyone in the class including Draco, Harry had been staying up long hours of the night practicing all kinds of spells. Weasel shot the first spell "Ricumpsemptra!" Harry easily sidestepped the spell. He gripped his wand and uttered a long string of curses, jinxes and hexes all at once. A rainbow of colors shot through his wand and he watched as Weasel crumpled to the floor, then was covered in boils, pimples, hair, cuts, bruises and blood. The blue light disappeared coming over Weasel first then pausing at Harry. Harry walked to Weasel and cast multiple healing spells getting rid of any physical signs of the duel. Harry turned to walk away and was faced with a few dozen faces filled with shock, awe, anger, and fear. Draco was about to say something when Harry felt an odd crackling in his own magic. 

Harry turned and felt his magic put up a Avada Kedevra green bubble around him as he saw Weasels wand pointed at his heart. An orange light shot out of the tip of his wand and hit Harry's shield. The force sent a wave of raw magic from Harry outwards sending most of the students ten feet away from Harry and on the damp grass. Weasel, since it was his spell that encoded the shield, was knocked unconscious. Madame Hooch was staring at Harry in awe of his pure power. The oddest reaction, which went unnoticed by everyone, was Draco's. The young Malfoy had closed his eyes and smiled in the pure happiness that came over him. He basked in it for a mere second before it was roughly snatched back. He frowned and opened his eyes to see Harry breathing deeply attempting to control his magic. But sadly the green tendrils did not want to let up, they jabbed and sharpened in foggy spikes around him, protecting him. Draco saw him panicking and quickly made his way towards him.

" Mister Malfoy! Stay back!" Madame Hooch was attempting to stop him but to no avail. Draco was already at the edge of the spikes when she started to call him. He hesitated at the spikes wondering if they would hurt him. He reached a hand out and was amazed to see Harry's magic immediately respond and magically pull the blonde into the protective bubble. Draco didn't question it and pulled the overwhelmed and trembling Harry into a tight hug. "It's alright Harry. Your safe now. It's ok now. Calm down Har." Harry slowly seeped into Draco's hug and calmed down. His magic stopped swirling and slowly retreated back into Harry. Madame Hooch smiled fondly and immediately understood the scene. Harry pulled out of the embrace and looked around. 

"Oops." Draco laughed and stepped back from Harry. Weasel and some of the others that were knocked out came to and stood up shakily. Everyone one was perfectly fine except for a little frazzled.. well almost everyone. As Weasel stood up he gagged. He clutched his stomach and turned a nasty shade of green. Slugs, great big slimy black slugs, came spewing from his mouth by the dozens. Practically everyone gagged or made a face of repulsion before turning away. Madame Hooch rushed forward and conjured a giant cauldron,"Well Mister Weasley, I must say that this will be enough punishment for attacking a student from behind. I daresay though Mister Potter that was an extraordinary display of magic. Not only did you send the jinx back at him but managed to multiply it's power. 5 points to Slytherin." Harry blushed and looking down mumbled a quiet thanks. " I must take Mister Weasley here to the infirmary so I will be right back. Everyone must stay on the ground, anyone who raises even an inch of the ground will be expelled before you can say quidditch." She walked off with the red headed rodent following close behind.

The Slytherins came up to Harry and praised his magical abilities. A few Gryffindors gave a small smile and nod in acknowledgement but most of them were glaring at him. One boy, Seamus Finnigan, came up to Harry and Draco and started blabbing his mouth,"I mean honestly can't you ever be normal, your such a freak Potter." Harry tensed and looked at Finnigan with fear evident in his wide eyes. He was talking so much like Vernon it hurt Harry to think he could have been placed in this house. Draco narrowed his eyes and sneered at the Irish boy.

"Take that back." Draco practically growled at him. Finnigan smirked and shook his head. Draco started to advance on him when he was pulled back by Harry. He sighed and was about to walk off with him when he saw the boy pick up something off the grass. Upon further inspection, they saw that it was bracelet. Pansy gasped and shot her hand to her left wrist feeling for something that wasn't there. Finnigan noticed and wagged it towards her. 

"Is this yours?" She nodded and reached out for it," Well it's rather pretty I think I'll keep it as a gift for my sis. She loves jewelry but always ends up breaking it. Tragic really." Pansy grew red in the face and opened her mouth but someone beat her to it. 

" Give it back Finnigan," Harry's green eyes flashed in warning. People backed up in fear but not Finnigan. Finnigan walked over to his broom and mounted it. 

"You want it, come get it." With that he took off into the sky, fifty feet in the air. Harry mounted the nearest broom and took off. 

"Harry wait!" Draco scrambled to find a broom and went after Harry. Draco already knew how to fly as did Finnigan and they could both fly decently. Harry on the other hand had never flown before and was doing better than both off them combined. He swirled through the air. The crisp wind cutting across his face. He felt free, happy. He stopped in front of Finnigan and held his hand. Finnigan smirked and threw it into the air. Draco, who had been right behind Harry, dragged his broom up, caught it easily and came back down. The brown eyes of an Irish boy blazed into Draco's skull for a second before starting a chase. They zigzagged all around the sky and eventually began to tire out. 

"Harry!" Draco caught Harry's attention and threw the bracelet. He overshot. It sailed over Harry's head and down towards the ground. Harry dives after it. The vertical plunge took the breath out of Harry but he kept going growing closer to not only the bracelet but the grounds below. Closer, closer closer, harry was a good ten feet away from the ground when he caught the bracelet. He hastily pulled his broom and spiraled back up until he reached the smug Draco. 

"What?" Draco chuckled and shook his head and was going to respond when a familiar voice was heard.

"MISTER MALFOY, MISTER POTTER PLEASE GET DOWN AND FOLLOW ME!" Snapes voice had many Gryffindors faces pale. Draco and Harry gulped and headed down. When they landed, they set the brooms down and walked towards the waiting Potions Master. His face showed no emotion but almost smiled when he saw Harry hand Pansy her bracelet. They passed many looks of sympathy but also one especially smug look from a certain Irish boy. 

Professor Snape led them towards the DADA classroom and called for a 'flint'. Draco seemed confused as to why there was another student needed to issue an expulsion. Harry on the other hand was freaking out. What was a flint? Were they going to beat him? Were they going to beat Draco? Harry stiffened at that thought and subtly stepped in front of Draco, putting a physical barrier between him and Snape. He didn't really think Snape would do anything but he didn't want to take any chances, he learned the hard way from the Dursleys. Soon a boy with black hair and crooked teeth walked into view and Harry took a slightly protective stance. Snape turned to the boys and was slightly confused when he saw Harry.

" Boys this is Marcus Flint, the quidditch captain of the Slytherin team. If I'm correct we still need a Chaser and a Seeker, yes?" Flint nodded intrigued and puzzled," Well Draco here is your Chaser and Harry your seeker. Before you speak Mister Flint I would hope that you seriously consider this seeing as Draco effectively managed to grow of a pesky Gryffindor and throw a bracelet, with little aim error, and Harry caught after a perfect sixty foot dive." Flints eyes comically widened and agreed to have a practice with them to see their true skills. He excused himself and walked back into class. Harry and Draco were still confused but relieved that they weren't in trouble. Snape turned to them and, seeing their confused looks, clarified the situation for them.

"Welcome to the quidditch team boys."


	7. Chapter 7

Third POV 

"WHAT??" Pansy's shocked scream was loud enough for some bloody Gryffindors to hear in their tower. Pansy, Blaise, Draco and Harry were sitting in the common room in their usual spot on front of the fireplace and the two were reciting the events of their meeting with Snape with the other pair."You guys didn't get into trouble at all but instead got put onto the quidditch team." Harry and Draco weakly nodded. Blaise looked slightly miffed and huffed leaning back into the couch and crossing his arms. 

"What is it Blaise?" Draco looked at Blaise with an amused look on his young face.

" Nothing. It's just- you guys are now officially the youngest quidditch players ever." Harry and Draco frowned, they hadn't thought much about anything other then the fact that they were on the team. 

"Well not yet, technically" the three gave Harry a confused look before he continued,"I mean, we still have to make Flints standards." Pansy sighed and shook her head.

"If Professor Snape called you out and took two first years to talk to the quidditch captain who was still in class and complimented you in your skills," Pansy looked at the raven and blonde, "You're on the team." Harry and Draco glanced at each other before smiling lightly. 

"You're probably right Pans. I'm going to go to bed, it's been a long day." Harry nodded in agreement and followed Draco to their room. Both boys dressed for bed and anxiously waited for the 29th of October to approach.

The next morning

The quartet walked into breakfast the next morning and were met with shocked silence. Hushed whispers broke out over yesterday's duel and broom incident. They made their way to their table and started to eat their breakfast, chatting quietly. A flurry of owls was heard and students noticeably straightened awaiting any mail they would receive. Many different colored owls flew in with various sized packages, but not of that caught anyone's eye when two packs of three owls each were seen carrying two identical rectangular packages. The owls headed towards Harry and Draco who, with the help of others, were clearing the table making landing room for the owls. When the owls reached the table they dropped the package and all left except for a familiar white owl. 

"Hey Hedwig, whatcha got there?" Harry's question was answered with a claw held out towards him. Harry gingerly reaches down and untied the letter, feeding a piece of toast to Hedwig before sending her off. Harry slowly opened the letter and scooted a bit closer to Draco so he could read along.

Harry and Draco, enclosed in these packages are your brooms. Please refrain yourselves from opening them at the table so as not to cause a commotion. They are the newest model so I advise you to take care of them. -Severus Snape

Harry looked up from the letter and beamed at the Professor, silently thanking him, while Draco looked at the packages with a new respect. "Come on Draco let's take these to the room and get ready for classes." The blonde nodded and picked up his package walking to the doors and waiting for Harry to catch up before they both practically ran to their room anxious to see their new brooms. Little did they know that not only had they left behind a confused student body and a happy Potions Master but also a very happy aura of Dark magic that wafted from the staff table.

When the boys reached their room and opened their packages they were happily assaulted with the beauty of mahogany wood with gold inscriptions reading their names and 'Nimbus 2000'. 

"Wow," Draco looked at the broom in awe. Sure he had a nice broom at home but it wasn't this nice by far. Harry on the other hand was near the point of hyperventilating at the though that someone who barely knew him would buy something that, by the looks, was really expensive. He didn't think he deserved this, he was useless and was just a burden to everybody. As Draco stared at the broom Harry slowly backed up until he hit the wall and slid down to the floor. 

"Harry?" Draco now wasn't focused on the broom but instead on the raven haired boy on the floor. "Harry what's wrong ? Do you not like it?" 

"Not like it? No I love it. But I don't deserve it. I'm useless there's no point for the broom, I should give it back I'm just a burden." Harry's voice was barely above a whisper as he spoke. Draco looked at him hard, almost glaring at him.

"You are not a burden," Draco started firmly and dangerously calm,"You are an amazing quidditch player and you do deserve it. Harry stop bringing yourself down like this you are amazing. Since I have met you you have been nothing but kind to those who show you kindness and you are smart. Your intelligent and you are powerful. I mean you made the best needle, the only needle in McGonagalls and you can bloody talk to snakes. Your top in all of our classes so far and all of the teachers practically adore you. So stop saying your a burden and don't deserve it cause you do Harry you do deserve it." Harry and Draco both had tears streaming down their faces. Harry stared at Draco in disbelief and shock while searching for something in Draco's solemn expression. Once he had apparently found what he was looking for he launched himself into Draco's arms clinging to him tightly while he sobbed. 

"I'm sorry, I just- I-" 

"I know Harry it's ok. The next time I get the chance I'll kill those bloody muggle relatives of yours." Harry looked up at Draco with tears still shining in his eyes.

"Promise?" 

"Promise" Harry and Draco went back to the Great Hall and finished their breakfast before heading off to classes. 

Once they finished their classes they headed to the dungeons but were stopped by a second year Hufflepuff with bronze hair and grey eyes.

"Flint asked me to grab you guys and tell you to get your brooms and get to the pitch. He said something about practicing." Draco and Harry looked at each other before rushing off to their room, changing their clothes and running out to the pitch with their brooms in their hands. 

As they reached the pitch they craned their necks to see the six tall hoops, the barren stands and a small green and silver form standing in the middle of the pitch with a trunk and broom at their feet. As they neared the figure they realized that it was Flint himself in his quidditch robes.

"Glad to see you got my message, guess Diggorys not that incompetent, for a Hufflepuff at least." Harry and Draco stifled a snigger to which Flint smugly smirked at before continuing. "I called you here to see if you really have the skills that I've heard about. I will release the snitch a couple of times for you Potter and for you Malfoy you must try to get the quaffle through me. Got it? Ok mount your brooms and take to the skies I'll be right there." Harry and Draco took off at beak neck speeds circling the pitch with smiles on their faces. Mini time skip. Harry and Draco landed their brooms and wiped the sweat of the faces. Draco had successfully gotten thirty five out of forty goals and Harry had gotten ten out of ten, catching the golden ball in under five minutes each time.

"Well well it seems Snape was right, you definitely are good. Welcome to the team boys. I'll inform the rest of our team as soon as I'm done out here." Flint was already walking away as he finished his sentence leaving a tired but happy pair of first years.

They walked back up to their dormitory, thankfully empty, took separate showers and before either really realized what happened they fell into a deep slumber.

What they didn't realize was that they had collapsed on the same bed and as they slept they had maneuvered themselves so that they were lying in each others arms. The blonde and raven were found in this position hours later when a worried Blaise came looking for them after they missed dinner, but the Italian boy smiled lightly before leaving their dorm and to his own. 

The next morning was a groggy and sore wake up for them. Draco woke up first and, upon seeing his and Harry's position, cuddled further into the raven, sighing in contentment. Draco didn't really understand what was going on. All he knew was that he felt an unnatural pull towards Harry. It made him feel the constant need to be around him, which was easy since they had the same classes. He figured he probably should be a little concerned, but he found that as he learned a little more about Harry, he didn't mind the pull and happily embraced it. 

Harry slowly opened his eyes upon waking up and, denying the fact that it was probably time to get up, buried his face into his pillow. The pillow was warm, like really warm. And it was moving, almost like it was breathing. Oh... and the smell! Harry smiled as he inhaled deeply taking in the scent of green apples, peppermint, and dark chocolate. Harry blinked as he recognized the smell. He slowly turned his head up to see molten silver eyes looking right back at him, twinkling with amusement. Harry blushed and realized that his warm moving pillow was Draco. 

"Morning Harry." 

"Morning Dray," Harry's greeting was cut off by a yawn. He rubbed at his eyes and ran a hand through his birds nest before he sat up,"How long have we been out?"

"No idea but it's probably around breakfast time now. You hungry?" Harry nodded and ran his hand through his hair again messing it up even more if that was possible. Draco sighed in exasperation, "Harry, can I please do something with that hair of yours. I won't slick it back like mine but we can try something else. We have the time." Harry looked skeptical as he considered but nodded his head. Draco grinned and grabbed Harry by his wrist lightly and dragged him into the bathroom. 

"Sit." Harry sat in front of the mirror on a small wooden stool while Draco grabbed a hair dryer, a spray bottle, multiple combs and brushes and a bunch of different colored bottles. 

"Where did you even get all this?!" Harry was amazed. He'd never seen someone with so much hair stuff, not even Petunia.

"Mother got it for me while we were out one day. But that doesn't matter. What does matter is what we're gonna do with this mop. Now- ow! Ok I'm sorry it's a beautiful tangled nest of luscious raven locks." Harry's cheeks turned an impossible shade of red at Draco's words. "I'm just going to brush it out and go from there." 

Draco grabbed a comb and set to work. He brushed and combed Harry's hair until it was free of knots(no detangler at all of course). He gave it a generous amount of water and lathered in a product before grabbing the blow dryer and ruffling Harry's hair as he dried. He turned Harry away from the mirror as he made the final touches. He looked at Harry for a long moment, with an odd look on his face that could be closest described to pride, and he smiled.

"Perfect," he turned Harry around and watched as Harry's eyes widened and his jaw drop. 

"How-how did- wh- what?" Harry's hair was still messy but Draco had made it a styled messy, stands fell elegantly in place and had a wispy feathery look to them. His part was subtle but went to the left and the tips ended in small rivulets at the base of his neck and behind his ears.

"Do you like it?" Draco spoke tentatively.

"No" Draco's face fell. Harry turned to Draco,"I love it." Harry and Draco shared a face splitting grin.

" Good." Draco's voice was barely above a whisper. The two shared another small smile before departing the bathroom to get dressed for the day, Harry more slowly so he didn't ruin his hair. 

As they walked through the common room a hushed silence fell over them as they saw his new look. All was quiet and then-

"Woooo!! You've finally tamed the untamable nest!! Well done Harry!" Everyone started laughing at a certain Italian boys' exclamation. 

"Please Blaise, it was all me." Draco said this with such a sweet tone in his voice that Harry blushed and quickly walked out of common room with a laughing blonde streaking after him. "Wait Harry where are you going?" Harry didn't answer but smiled as he walked quicker towards the second fgtfloor. He stopped right in front of the abandoned bathroom and waited for Draco to catch up. "What are we doing here Harry?"

Harry looked up at Draco,"Do you trust me?"

"Yes," Draco answered slowly. Harry smiled and dragged Draco into the bathroom.

"Ok this might seem a little weird but Anguis and Nigrum heard another snake moving around the walls in the pipes. They followed her and found a an entrance to where she was hiding and they met her and remember the first breakfast," Draco nodded,"Yeah well they found me running and took me inside to meet her and we've become good friends since. I've made multiple trips here and Anguis and Nigrum spend most of their time here since they can't come with us to classes." Draco looked confused. His head tilted at a soft angle staring at Harry with a perplexed look on his face.

"So this is where you go when you disappear?" Harry nodded sheepishly. "Ok how do we get in?"

~Open~ Draco's eyes widened as he saw the sinks separate and a cavern appear. ~Stairs, torches~ A wide set of stairs appeared and were illuminated by green-flames torches. 

"Come on we need to finish before classes start, I know Quirrell seems to favor us but we still need to be on time." At Draco's smile, Harry took off down the stairs and to the door of the chamber. "Close your eyes." Draco's complies and allowed Harry to gently pull him through the door and into the chamber where a curious trio of reptiles of looked at the pair.

~Hatchling! It has been to long since you last visited, where have you been?~ Harry chuckled at the obvious whine in her voice and at Nigrum and Anguis who were now up his legs.

~I apologize. Classes have been more time consuming then I realized. But I have brought someone for you to meet, he is not a Speaker but he is a good friend, the best actually~ Harry looked at the blonde who still had his eyes tightly and smiled. 

~I can close my eyes hatchling so he could see me, would you like that?~ Harry smiled and nodded. Venenuma slithered a little closer before closing her red and green eyes. Harry grabbed Draco's left wrist and led him to Venenumas snout and lightly placed the blondes hand right between her nostrils.

"Open your eyes." Draco opened his eyes slowly only for them to widen comically at the sight of the large basilisk.

"Is-is this a basilisk?" Harry bit his lip and nodded, nervously awaiting Draco's response to the situation. "This is awesome! How did he get down here?" 

"One it's a She and I'm pretty sure someone brought her down her when she was an egg and has been here ever since."

"Does she have a name?"

"Venenuma. It means poisonous in Latin, fitting huh?" Draco laughed and nodded before moving his hand slowly over her scales. Venenuma pushes into his hand lightly causing Draco to jump before using both hands.

"She's beautiful, I wonder what her eyes look like."

"They're heterochromatic, ones like mine but a little bright and the other is a crimson red." Draco tilted his confused.

"How do you know?"

"I've seen them." Draco turned the rest of his body to look at Harry in shock.

"How? That's impossible, the only one able to do that was her creator."

"What do you mean 'creator'?"

"You don't know? A basilisk is a combination of dragon and snake magically modified to be the perfect weapon and companion. Salazar Slytherin created the species himself. There are very few around, ten at most probably." Harry stood there with his brow drawn in confusion that quickly formed into comprehension as his eyes widened. "Why do you look like you've figured out the worlds greatest riddle?"

"I'm related to Salazar Slytherin? But I thought the Potters..." Harry spoke slowly. "That doesn't make any sense but it's the only thing that makes sense." 

"Maybe distantly? Why don't go to the library?" Harry nodded and quickly spoke a goodbye to the trio of reptiles. They walked out and walked up a set of stairs that Harry summoned. When they emerged they were right in front of the Great Hall, luckily no one was around. Draco looked at Harry confused.

"I thought we were going to the library?" Harry paused at the doors and smiled at Draco.

"I thought we should get some lunch since we missed breakfast." Draco's stomach conveniently growled and he blushed as Harry laughed at him. The two walked into the Great Hall earning quite a few stares at Harry's still styled hair bit were otherwise undisturbed as they ate a semi-large lunch.

The pair arrived at the library and went looking for heritage books and, after finding a small sum of them, poured over the thick tomes. Hours later, Harry and Draco rubbed their tired strained eyes and called it quits in their search.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing! How is that even possible? Surely the Potters would be in at least one of those books, they are one of the most Ancient and Noble houses!" Draco was understandably frustrated and tired, as was Harry(though he was even more so). 

The two slowly made the way to the Halloween Feast dragging their feet behind them but didn't get far when a horrible stench made them stop in their tracks and gag.

"What the bloody hell is th-" Harry was cut off as they finished rounding the corner to see an ugly troll only covered in a small loin cloth and a thin tattered vest. In the trolls blue grey hand was a giant wooden club. Draco slowly started to back up and tried to pull Harry with but Harry slowly lifted his hand to point to two figures that were hiding in a small alcove just in front of the troll. Draco looked and saw what he was sure were the troublesome Weasley twins with blank faces but terror filled eyes. Draco leaned in closer to Harry and whispered in a small voice,"What do we do?" 

Harry looked around and although he was scared he wasn't going to let that stop him from saving them. He didn't know them but he had the oddest sense of feeling what they were feeling. He felt triple the fear, he felt panicked and a thousand thoughts rushed through his head. The two red heads were obviously were too scared to move so Harry took action. He quickly pushed Draco around the corner and made a loud noise using a spell he had read about over in his temporary home of the Leaky Cauldron. The troll and the twins heads all snapped towards him. The troll walked towards Harry who had his wand pointed straight at the trolls heart. He sent a strong Confudus charm and watched as the troll stumbled back and look around before seeing Harry again. Harry cursed under his breath even though he knew the charm wouldn't last long. He made a split second decision and wordlessly tugged the club out of the trolls hand. The troll pulled back and the two played a magical version of tug a war until Harry suddenly let go. The troll fell back and the club flew into the air. Harry pointed his wand and sent a wave of magic through his wand he, along with the Weasleys twins and a dazed Draco, watched as the metal club grew longer and became a polished silver. The club, with the newly added weight, fell down and onto the trolls head with a deafening thunk! 

Draco looked on in shock as the troll lay stock still on the floor. He looked to Harry who was swaying lightly on his feet. Draco rushed forward and caught Harry as his knees gave out. The two red heads snapped out of their shock and ran towards the savior. 

"Is he,"

"Ok?"

Draco glanced up at the pairs before worriedly looking back down at the dazed raven.

"I don't can you guys run to the dining hall or the infirmary and grab a teacher, I don't know if it's safe to move him." Draco shifted so that Harry's head lay in his lap. The twins didn't respond but took off in the direction of the Great Hall and slammed open the doors dragging all the students and staffs attention onto them.

"It's Harry Potter,"

"There was a troll," 

"He was passing by with Malfoy," 

"We were trapped,"

"He distracted it and knocked,"

"It unconscious, all by himself,"

"He passed out himself on the second floor,"

"Malfoy told us to come get a teacher,"

"So yeah,"

"Just thought you ought to know."

Everyone looked at the twins in shock and disbelief. A first year defeated a troll? Snape was the first to move soon followed be Blaise and Pansy, then the Headmaster. McGonagall stood and tried to keep control of the students but too many were already getting out of their seats and following the Potions Master and the four students. Soon the rest of the professors followed.

The scene that the devil twins lead them to was both endearing and shocking. To the side a huge troll had a large purplish bump forming on its head with a shiny silver club laying next to its head. A little ways from the troll was an unconscious raven haired boy, with his head in a certain blonde boys lap. The blonde himself was stroking Harry's hair lightly, looking at him with what could be only described as a weird combination of affection, concern and worry etched in his features and his eyes reflecting these in tenfolds. Snape rushed forward and cast a diagnostic charm, fortunately finding that he had only put too much strain on his magic. 

"He will be okay, he just needs to rest. Come now Draco, let's get him to the infirmary." Draco looked and saw at least half the school trying to get a peek at them but were thankfully held back by a stern McGonagall and loyal Slytherins. Draco sighed and nodded. He picked up Harry easily and chuckled as Harry's arms wrapped around his neck in his semi-conscious state. 

When they arrived in the hospital Madam Pomfrey rushed to set up a bed for the young raven to be placed on.

"Oh the poor dear. What happened Severus?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she cast diagnostic charms and rushed to get the proper potions.

"Mister Potter here was walking through the halls with young Draco and ran into those devil twins being cornered by a mountain troll, where he decided to use some serious Gryffindor recklessness and attack the troll, which I am shocked and proud to say he was successful in his attempts." Madam Pomfrey looked up from feeding an Energy Replenisher to Harry, with wide.

"A mountain troll?" Severus nodded. "However did it get in?"

"No idea but we shall investigate as soon as possible, but for now let us allow Harry to rest. Come now Draco." Severus started to walk away but when he didn't here any footsteps behind him. He turned and saw Draco standing at the edge of the bed. "Draco?" The blonde turned and shook his head.

"I'm staying here with him. Don't worry I'll be fine. Go on Uncle Sev." As Draco spoke he moved a wooden chair to the side of the bed and sat down, placing his arms on the bed and watching Harry. Severus studied him. He studied how Draco subconsciously leaned towards Harry. How his eyes sparkled with happiness every time they were together. How they were almost always together. How Harry looked at Draco as if he was his everything. How they gravitated towards each other. How they always seemed to have the others constant attention. How Draco had been smiling more then he'd ever had since 'the accident'. Severus' eyes widened in realization. His face showed nothing but on the inside he was a whirlwind of emotions. He inhaled deeply and walked out of the infirmary straight to his quarters.

Draco silently watched Harry as Madam Pomfrey worked her magic. 

"Mister Malfoy?" Draco looked up at the mediwitch," I presume that you are not going to leave," Draco smiled and shook his head. She sighed, "Very well, but make sure to fall asleep in a bed tonight. And if you need anything just ring the bell at the front I'll come right out." With that she turned and walked to a portrait of a medieval woman with a lake background, whispered a password and disappeared into her private quarters. 

Draco turned back to the sleeping ravenette and tied off his shoes before leaning back into the chair. He was confused. He knew he felt more for Harry than he probably should but he couldn't help it. He felt like there was a connection between them and he didn't understand it. He constantly felt the need to talk, touch or be within eyesight of Harry. He didn't know what it was, it was new but he found he didn't really mind. 

Draco snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the whimper of Harry. He looked up and saw Harry's arms reaching out, he didn't know what for but he didn't want Harry to hurt himself so he gently grabbed Harry's hands and brought to his sides. Harry stilled and Draco smiled lightly before feeling Harry turn towards him, relaxing in his grip. Draco stared for a minute and bit his lip. He was being a Gryffindor. And he found he didn't care. He pulled the covers slightly off Harry and climbed in next to him on the small bed. Harry immediately hugged Draco's torso and snuggled into Draco's chest. Draco tensed but slowly relaxed and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist tentatively and pulled the ravenette closer. He soon fell asleep with a comforting warmth beside him. Oh no, Draco didn't mind at all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I hadn't published in a bit, but enjoy!!!

Third POV

"So Har, are you staying here for winter break?" Harry looked from his place beside Draco on his bed. This had become a normal occurrence since that night in the infirmary. Both had trouble sleeping after so, being innocent eleven year olds, decided to share a bed.

"Ummm..no. I'm just gonna stay here." Draco frowned.

"I can ask if you can come to the manor. My parents won't mind I'm sure, they've been dying to meet you properly since I told them about you in my letters." Harry blushed and looked down.

"Are you sure?" Draco nodded. Harry gnawed on his lip, "Ask first. I want to be sure. Oh and make sure it's okay for Anguis and Nigrum to come too." Draco sighed and got up to write a quick letter to his parents. 

"You do realize that Christmas break is in a week right?" Harry nodded.

"So?"

"You made no plans? You were just gonna stay in Hogwarts alone? Your crazy Har." 

"What I'm used to being alone on Christmas." Harry said just a tad bit defensively.

"Well you shouldn't have to be, no one should." Draco replied softly. Harry just smiled and patted the spot on the bed next to him and laid down. Draco climbed in and soon both boys were asleep. 

(A week later)

"Do you have every thing Dray?" Draco nodded as he rushed to put everything in his trunk half an hour before they were supposed to leave. "Are you sure?" Harry had a light smirk on his face as Draco hesitated in his packing. "Clothes," Draco nodded,"shoes," nod,"hair stuff," nod, "homework?" Draco's eyes widened as he rushed to the small desk they had placed inside their dorm, and he grabbed a multitude of papers and stuffed them into his messy trunk. Harry sighed and walked over to Draco's trunk. "Honestly we're going to your house. Why aren't you already packed? You trunk is a mess, do you want me to fix it?" Draco's cheeks took on a rosy color as he looked down.

"Please and thank you." Harry pulled out his wand and waved it over the messy trunk. The items magically folded and stacked themselves neatly into the trunk where Harry was already closing the trunk with a resounding thud. 

"Your welcome. Now let's go, I don't want to miss the train." Harry and Draco grabbed their light trunks, filled with only necessary items, and made their way out of the dungeons and to the carriages. They ended up sharing a carriage with the Weasley twin and a round faced boy with brown hair and hazel eyes. Harry recognized the boy as Neville Longbottom from their Herbology lessons. The twins greeted them with their normal greeting.

"Hello," George began,

"Harry and,"

"Draco, how,"

"You been lately?"

"Haven't seen much of you,"

"Since last week,"

"Thought you left us,"

"We did, but," 

"We knew that you wouldn't," 

"You just love us," 

"Way too much." Harry laughed lightly before replying.

"We've just been busy, you know doing schoolwork. Some people actually do theirs." The twins fake gasped in indignation, putting a hand to their chests.

"Us?" Fred whispered.

"Work?" George cried. 

"Never," They said together. Draco and Harry laughed. They sat in silence for a moment before Harry turned to Neville.

"Neville Longbottom, right?" Neville's eyes widened.

"Yeah, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. How do you know me?" 

Harry smiled,"You're the best in our Herbology class, you know like everything about it. You raise your hand every time. How do you know us?" 

Neville blinked in shock." Ummm.. one thanks. Er.. yeah. Umm.. two how does anyone not know you? Harry Potter and the Malfoy heir? Best friends? Bloody brilliant in every subject. And both on the Slytherin quidditch team which by the way shouldn't be allowed in any way shape or form, but hey I'm not complaining. It's bloody entertaining to the the faces on the Gryffindors when they lose to a team with two first years on it." Harry and Draco blinked in shock, copying Neville, "Well then, Longbottom, I think my egos been blown up a bit to much I feel a bit lightheaded." The other four laughed as they approached the Hogsmeade train station with the giant red engine waiting to leave. They quickly found a compartment and sat down, Harry and Draco on one side and the Weasley twins with Neville in between them on the the other. They talked the entire train ride talking about random things. The five soon became closer than anyone thought possible for three Gryffindors and two Slytherins.

The intercom goes off signaling that they are approaching Kings Cross and the boys quickly change out of their robes. 

The train slowed to a stop and the boys grabbed their trunks before walking off the train. 

"Well,"

"We'll,"

"See guys,"

"Later,"

"Bye!!" The twins rushed to the already large group off red heads. The three laughed and waved as they looked around for signs of their guardians.

"Oh! I see my grandmother, I'll see you guys soon, later!" Neville rushed towards and elderly lady with a smile on his face. 

"And then there were two," Draco said ominously. Harry laughed and looked for the tell tale blonde hair of the Malfoy family. A flash of it in the back caught his eye. He tugged on Draco's sleeve and pointed. Draco followed Harry's finger and smiled brightly when he saw his mother's face.

"Mother!" Draco waved his left arm until his mother saw him and when she did, he grabbed Harry's wrist his own trunk and speed walked towards his mother.

"Draco dear, how are you?" Narcissa hugged Draco, which was hard since he hadn't let of Harry's wrist when Harry went to stand directly behind him.

"I am well Mother," Draco responded lightly before pulling Harry gently out from behind him. "You remember Harry, Mother?"

Narcissa eyes the boy with a small smile on her face."I do." Harry looked up and smiled tentatively at her before shaking off Draco's grip on his wrist and bowing down to lightly kiss Narcissa knuckles.

"Lady Malfoy, a pleasure to see you again."

"Oh, stop this pure blood nonsense, call me Cissa." Harry smiled and nodded. "Grab onto my arm dears." Harry and Draco grabbed onto each arm and felt the semi-familiar squeezing of their lungs before landing in front of a the gates to a large and beautiful mansion. 

To either side of them stone walls covered with greenery towered over them. Cissa opened the black gates and led them further until they came upon a small clearing. Harry looked up and his jaw dropped. There was six spiral towers, dozens of enormous windows just on the front side. Draco looked at Harry's shocked state and laughed.

"It's a bit much I know, but it only has like a hundred rooms." Draco said the last bit as nonchalantly as possible without laughing. If possible, Harry's jaw dropped even more, so much so that his body slouched over.

"A hundred?" Draco nodded. "What in the world do you do with a hundred rooms?" Draco shrugged and looked to his mother who was watching the interaction with and amused glint in her storm grey eyes.

"Well, we have servant rooms, guest rooms, dressing rooms, drawing rooms, a library, a dungeon, a ballroom, a dining room, multiple sun rooms, studies and I'm sure there is more." Harry blinked once and mumbled a meek 'ok' before walking forward in small steps. Draco laughed freely and walked faster to catch up with Harry. Cissa looked at Draco in shock. She hadn't heard him laugh like that since he was one, since- she shook her head. She mustn't think about 'the accident'. It would make her emotional and she didn't need that at this time, but she would need to speak her husband and Severus. 

Draco led Harry through the manor ,allowing him little time to gawk at the gorgeous black, grey and silver themed decor, giving him his idea of tour. They came to the foyer to see Lucius conversing with Snape in hushed tones.

"Oh hello Father, Uncle Sev." The two men abruptly stopped talking when the boys came in and greeted them.

"Ah Draco, welcome back. Is this Harry?" Lucius gestured to the figure hiding behind Draco. Draco smiled and nodded pulling Harry out from behind him. Harry bowed his head lightly before speaking. 

"Lord Malfoy, it's great to see you again. Thank you for welcoming me into your home." Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"It's not a problem Harry. But please call me Luc, Lucius is a bit much on a daily basis." Harry smiled and nodded before turning to look at Severus. 

"Not that I mind, but what are you doing here, sir?" Severus smiled.

"I am staying here for a portion of the holidays. I expect you to do all your work in the time that I'm here and not at the last minute." Harry looked affronted.

"Sir, what do you mean? I've already finished. I'm helping Dray finish his later today and tomorrow." Draco groaned.

"Seriously Harry? Your worse than Granger and she's constantly in the library and getting perfect grades but she never turns anything in early she always takes her time, why can't you do that?" Harry turned to look at Draco with a glare. "I mean.. um.. I just-I um. Ok I'm running now." Draco took off at break neck speed out of the foyer. Harry smirked and turned back to the two men. 

"He's just upset because I always finish early to get it out of the way." The men chuckled lightly.

"Why did Draco run from you then?" Lucius asked confused. Severus laughed and Harry had a smug smile.

"I have a scary glare." Harry said dismissively. The men laughed. Harry heard a hissing coming from his shirt. He furrowed his before remembering. His snakes! He had put them under his shirt to help them sleep on the train and he had, until now, completely forgot about them. 

~Are you guys awake?~ Two sleepy heads come out from the collar of his shirt and drape over his shoulders.

~Yes Master Harry. We are awake now~ 

~Are you sure?~ Harry laughed and laughed even more when they both slapped him lightly with their tail. 

"This is Nigrum and Anguis, my snakes." Harry said to Lucius. "Draco mentioned they were staying here with me right?" 

"He didn't but it is quite alright, we are all from the house of snakes after all." Harry nodded before departing to find Draco. 

"He's a bit odd isn't he?" Lucius asked.

"A little, but did you see what I was talking about, they just seem to click. It's amazing." 

"I did. Draco hasn't been like that since- Well you know. I'll look into it." Severus nodded. 

Harry eventually found Draco in a bedroom on the second floor calming working on his Herbology essay that was assigned for the break. 

"So you are going to listen to Severus and do the work?" Draco looked and smiled lightly.

"I already planned to. I just thought it would be fun to push your buttons." Harry rolled his eyes and sat down next to Draco. 

The two conversed about homework and others matters for hours before they were interrupted.

A loud snap sounded through the room and a small wrinkly creature with large, glossy ears and droopy, bat like ears, appeared.

"Masters be sendings Dobby to collect young Masters. Masters says dinners ready." Draco nodded.

"Thank you Dobby, you may go." The creature popped away. 

"What was that?" Draco turned to see Harry staring at the spot where the creature disappeared. 

"That was a house elf. We have a bunch that serve us. They do whatever we tell them to." Harry's brow furrowed before,"Most don't like to be paid, but if they want to be we pay them. We have enough money to do so." Harry nodded and stood up.

"Dinner?" Draco walked out the room and led Harry down a set of stairs and through a maze of hallways. They reached a set of double doors that were partially open. Draco pushed the door a little farther and stepped inside. A long dark oak table with ten matching high-backed chairs sat in the center of the room. The room itself had mostly windows with gray white walls and dark bronze furnishings. At the table sat Severus and Cissa on one side, Luc at the head and two empty places on the other. 

"Glad you could join us from your games." Luc drawled. Draco took the spot next to his father and Harry sat down next to him before replying.

"Actually, I was helping Dray finish the rest of his homework. We're free to do whatever we want for the rest of the break." Luc raises an eyebrow, while Severus and Cissa were holding back smiles.

"How did you manage to get him to accomplish that? Whenever I assigned him a task for his etiquette training it took weeks to get him to do it." Harry looked at Draco who blushed.

"Old friend, Draco has always done his work on time, if not early, since he has arrived at school. At this point in time he is in second place for highest grades in first year." Luc nodded bemused and Draco looked up shocked.

"I'm in second place?" Severus nodded. "Who's in first?" Harry interrupted before Severus could answer.

"Draco that is confidential, he only told us yours because your here to give your consent. And besides it's none of our business who's first. But if I may ask," Harry said turning to Severus, "What place am I in?" Severus smirked.

"First." Harry blinked while Draco laughed.

"So do we have your consent Har?" Harry snapped out his stupor to slap the back of the blondes head. 

"Shut up second place." Draco mock gasped. 

"Your words wound me! Oh how will I ever survive in your shadow?" The glowering look Harry sent Draco was ruined by the smile he struggled to keep off his face.

"Eat your food boys." They reluctantly turned away from each other to dig in to their meals of mushroom risotto with peas. 

"This needs some more mushrooms and it could use some more time at a lower heat." Harry mumbled quietly, but since the rest of the table was quiet they all heard.

"Funny I was thinking the exactly the same thing. Do you know much about food?" Harry nodded and went into a conversation with Cissa about food. If Cissa was surprised by his wide knowledge of food, fault by his relatives, she didn't say anything. By the end of the meal, Cissa was practically begging for Harry to make her something to try. 

"I'll just make something for Christmas breakfast." Harry Sadi finally. 

"Are you sure?" Harry nodded. "If you sure but just know that you'll have to cook for seven people." Harry nodded again.

"I can do that." Cissa smiled and pulled out her wand and cast a puck Tempus and gasped at the time.

"Oh dear, bedtime for you boys." They nodded and stood up. Quickly saying their goodbyes, Draco led Harry to his bedroom door before stopping. 

"We have another room if you want. You don't have to sleep with me." Harry just smiled and walked past Draco to open the door and go in.

"Wow. Nice room." Harry grabbed a pair of pajamas out of his trunk that was sitting on the foot of the black and silver queen sized bed. Draco grabbed his own and went through a door, which Harry presumed was a connected bathroom. Harry quickly changed and laid down under the sheets waiting for Draco. A minute later Draco joined and the two boys quickly fell asleep while wrapped up with each other. 

Sounds of their even breathing was interrupted by the clicking of heels on marble floors. The door edged open a crack. Cissa peered in and froze in her place when she saw the scene. She smiled and made her way back to the second floor parlor where Severus and Luc were drinking fire whiskey and talking politics. The men stopped their conversation when they saw Cissa's large grin.

"And What has you so happy?" Luc asked with a grin on his face.

"I went to check on the boys and I found them not only in the same room but in the same bed, curled up with each other. It's adorable." Luc and Severus shared a shocked look on their face. 

"I know the boys share a dorm, but I didn't know they shared the bed." Luc looked towards Severus.

"They share a dorm?" Severus nodded.

"When the two arrived on the train, a ward was placed around their compartment, I don't know who did it, but no one could get in. They walked in the Great Hall together. Harry gave the newest Weasley boy when he insulted Draco. They sat down next to each other for the opening feast, and every meal since. They walked into the Slytherin common room and silently decided to dorm with one another. They are practically inseparable. Have the same schedule and are on the quidditch team together." Cissa added onto the shocked silence. 

"You guys see it to then? How happy they are?" At both men's grin nod she sucked in a breath. "You know what this means don't you? We have to find him. Severus, you know we do, so don't look at me like that." Severus shook his head.

"He's at Hogwarts. I can feel it. I confronted him but he doesn't remember. He was put under Albus' spell. He doesn't remember." Severus' voice cracked and a lone tear fell down his face. The elder Malfoys closed in and gave a one sided hug from each side, comforting him as he cried. 

Time skip to Christmas morning

Harry woke to the buzzing of the alarm. He slowly untangled himself from Draco and padded down to the kitchen to start breakfast. He easily decided that he would make cinnamon Belgian waffles with fresh berries on top lightly dusted with powdered sugar and a side of German sausage, bacon, scrambled, fried and poached eggs. He grabbed all of the ingredients and started to cook. 

By the time he finished he had been in the kitchen for an hour and a half and most of the house had woken up or arrived. He set the table with food and walked into the nearby parlor to see Cissa, Luc, Severus, Blaise and a woman who Harry assumes was Blaise's mother.

"Oh good, you're up and what I assume are both Zabinis are here." Harry said dragging attention to his form in the doorway.

"You're awake? I thought you were still sleeping." Harry shook his head.

"I woke up early to start breakfast. Excuse me, but my appearances not the best to greet guests. I'll get Draco on my way down." Once Harry walked out of the parlor Blaise turned to the Malfoys.

"They sleep in the same bed don't they?" Cissa nodded her head. "Thought so. They have since Halloween night."

"What happened on Halloween?" Cyline, Blaise's mother, asked.

"You know how I told you about the troll that got in," Cyline nodded. "Harry was the one to knock it out and save the Weasley twins but by doing so he drained his magic. The teachers came down with about half the student body to see Draco cradling Harry's head in his lap and the troll knocked out on he floor. Professor Snape and Draco took Harry to infirmary to find out that he had just put a strain on his magic and he had to spend the night. Draco stays there as well and he, from what I was told, crawled into the infirmary bed with Harry and they've slept in the same bed since. But I first saw it after they collapsed from quidditch, I just thought they were tired." Everyone took on a look of shock on their faces and all glanced at the doorway that Harry had left through.

Upstairs, Harry took a quick shower and walked to the still sleeping blonde. Draco was sprawled across the black silk sheets with a strand of hair falling across face. The curtains of the window in front of the bed were open and allowing the rays of the sunrise to shine through. They caused Draco's hair to glow. He seemed so peaceful. Harry sighed. He shouldn't feel this way. This was his best friend for Merlin's sake! He shook his to clear his thoughts on how to wake Draco up and decided on the most childish way. Harry slowly climbed to stand on top of the bed and suddenly Harry jumped up and down. 

"WAKE UP DRACO!! ITS CHRISTMAS!!" Draco snapped awake and looked up at Harry with wide eyes.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" Harry jumped down from the bed as Draco sat up. He backed slowly towards the door with Draco following. 

"It's Christmas." With those words Harry took off laughing his head off. They raced through the halls all the way down to the parlor. Just before Harry could reach the doorway Draco tackled him and the two came tumbling through the doorway both in a fit of giggles. They rolled around until Draco pinned Harry down.

"Ha! I win!" Harry up at Draco.

"Of course you won." Draco looked at Harry suspiciously.

"Why do I feel like there's something your not telling me?" Harry just smiled and tilted his head back to look at the amused faces in parlor.

"Hey guys. I got him up." Draco looked up and saw everybody. Draco hastily got off Harry and stood with a deep blush in his face. Harry started to laugh.

"You are evil Harry Potter. Truly evil."

"I'm sorry. But breakfast is done so unless you don't want food then hey go and wait in front of your presents. Not being able to touch them until everyone is done eating." Draco looked affronted. With a nod from his mother, he huffed and walked into the dining room only to stop before he sat down. He turned to Harry shocked. 

"You made all of this?!" Harry nodded shyly and gestured for everyone to sit down and eat to which everybody listened. As people took their first bites, praises were shot at Harry who turned a deeper shade of pink at each one.

After all of the plates were cleared, the group made their way into a communal room with a gorgeous tree that had literally appeared overnight. It was at least ten feet tall and was elegantly draped with silver satin and small lights. It had red and black ornaments and was topped with a red topper. But none of this caught was what caught Harry's eye. Harry's was immediately caught on the enormous piles of presents. Harry had never seen so many before. He looked towards Draco for an explanation.

"There's a pile for every person. See the three biggest piles those are probably for me, you and Blaise. And the other four are for Mother, Father, Severus and Cyline." Harry has tears in eyes.

" I get presents?" He asked in a small voice. Everyone looked towards Harry. Draco gave Harry a small smile and walked towards the three big stacks and looked at the tags on the first and second one. When he got to the third, he pulled Harry over to the stack and sat him down. 

"You get presents, Harry." Harry burst into tears and Draco rushed forward and swooped Harry up into a bear hug. He rocked Harry back and forth shushing him and whispering sweet nothings to quiet for the rest to hear. The adults other than Severus looked towards Blaise who just looked sad. Blaise glanced at them and backed up a little ways. 

"He lives with relatives who hate magic. They abused him. Bad. The whole Slytherin house knows but you know we won't say anything. Draco's always been able to calm him down when he has an episode." The adults nodded and edged back towards the now calm pair. Cissa was the first to speak.

"Just know Harry that our home will always be open to you. Anytime you want to come over you can."

"I second that, come over to the Zabini manor anytime you'd like." Harry pulled out the hug and took a shaky breath, nodding. 

"Thank you." He smiled and reached towards a small present and read the tag. The others grabbed or gathered around their presents and started opening. Harry opened the first from Fred, a box of thirty six chocolate frogs. He carefully placed the wrapping paper in stack and placed the chocolate next. The next was a container of blood pops from George. He got a glass wizard chess set from Blaise, hair products from Pansy, a cookbook from Cissa, a broom care kit from Luc and a Rememberall from Neville. Harry came to his last present from Draco. It's was small black velvet box with his initials in curly calligraphy on the lid. Harry looked up at Draco who was watching him. He pulled open the lid and gasped. Inside was a silver bracelet. It had emeralds laid down in a scale like pattern. On the inside the words 'Ego te incolumem custodiat, et sanare vos'* were inscribed. Harry looked back up at Draco.

"It's a protection bracelet. The inscription means 'I'll keep you safe and heal you'*. Once you put it on, only you will be able to see it or take it off." Harry smiled and gave Draco a brief but tight hug. He held out his wrist and the bracelet.

"If you would Dragon." Draco swiftly attached the bracelet before turning to the last present in his pile. It was a small box, much unlike Harry's. The difference was that his was slightly thicker and a small design on the front that Draco recognized. 

"Who got me a Wittlestones?" He gasped out. Cissa looked up at Draco and huffed.

"Draco don't be silly, Wittlestones is far too expensive. No one ever buys from there. Though they very skilled at making jewelry I will admit that. Here let me see." Draco handed Cissa the box and Harry frowned. Were they really that expensive? He had only spent a thousand galleons to make sure the gift was perfect. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Cissa gasp. "It really is a Wittlestone. Who's this from?" Draco was about to respond when Harry interrupted.

"I did." The whole room looked at him. "Don't look at me like that I wanted to make sure it was perfect. Which I think it is, so you definitely open it." Draco grabbed the box from his mother and opened it. He nearly dropped it after though. 

Inside laid a silver bracelet of a dragon with its wings tucked in and it's tail wrapped around its own neck. It's eyes were diamonds and the scales seemed to shine with an icy blue hue. 

"When did you even get this?" 

"I was looking through on of the magazines you keep for present ideas a month or so ago and I found the company, and then I sent in a drawing and explanation of what I wanted. It only came a couple days ago though. And don't ask me the price. I'm not telling you so don't even try." Draco just beamed at Harry and rushed to hug him.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"Your welcome Dragon." Draco looked back at the tree and stared at a couple presents that were hidden under the tree a bit farther than an elf would have put them. He looked back at Harry. 

"How many people did you buy Wittlestones for?" Harry blushed and looked down at his feet.

"Um I bought one for everybody in this room, the twins, Pansy and Neville." Harry looked up to meet the six pairs of wide eyes. "They're right there." Harry pointed to the exact spot where Draco had been looking. Draco just sighed and went to grab and pass out the gifts. 

Harry had gotten a sapphire necklace for Cissa with a white gold chain encrusted with tiny diamonds. He got Cyline, even though he had just met her he had known she was coming, a pair of emerald flower earrings with gold details. Severus and Luc both got watches. Severus' was an onyx with silver details in the Roman numerals on a black, brushed titanium. Luc's was a titanium band with a diamond center and the Roman numerals carved into the diamond and filled with gold. Blaise was given a bracelet as well but it was similar to his mothers earrings with black, brushed titanium set with emeralds in the design of leaves circling his wrist. Everybody loved their gifts and graciously thanked Harry before putting them on. Harry turned to Draco.

"Yours is a bit special," he whispered. "If you press the eyes then it automatically contacts me. I have a bracelet that goes with it so I'll see you in the reflection and you'll see me in a smoke form, or my head at least. It's for over the summer." Draco smiled and gave Harry another hug before sitting back down on the floor, opening his box of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans and admiring his bracelet.

Harry looked around at everybody. They all were so happy. They made him feel loved. He sat down and pulled out one of his BloodPops. He wanted this forever. And somewhere in his mind, a little voice told he would. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Kudos and Comment please!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Third POV 

Harry was currently sitting at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall a month after break. Draco was on his left and Blaise on his right with Pansy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle across from them. When they had gotten back from break, Harry was assault and with hugs, gracious thank yous and a few tears. Pansy had gotten and gold and rose quartz flower hair pin from Harry for Christmas and was positively livid when Harry told her that money didn't mean anything to him. Let's just say that Harry gave a promise he didn't intend to keep. He was met with tears from Fred and George who he had got matching silver bands with a paraiba blue apatite for Fred and a carnelian for George. They told them that what he had bought them was probably as much as their house and they promised that, no matter what it was, they would do anything he asked for as long as he let them. Neville gave him a giant hug over his Gryffindor themed bracelet with a gold lion and ruby eyes. He was happy everybody liked their presents, he was worried.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his barely touched plate. He sighed. Draco looked over at him worriedly.

"You okay Har?" 

"Just not that hungry. I think I'm going to go for a walk. I'll see you in the common room." Draco frowned but nodded as Harry got up and walked out of the Great Hall. The ravenette walked the halls, not paying attention to his surroundings when he came to a halting stop right in front of a wooden door. Harry looked around, he had no idea where he was. Out of pure curiosity, he pushed open the door. Inside sat a classroom. Unused, dusty and some of the shelves along the wall covered with sheets. Harry sneezed. 

Harry walked further into the room and closed the door. As he did though a glint caught his eye. He turned towards it and saw a full body mirror. He walked closer and saw an inscription along the top of the frame. He squinted and saw the words 'Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi'. He frowned. What did that mean? He looked into the mirror and saw his reflection. He stared a little longer at his unhealthy pale skin, sunken face and skinny body. He sighed and went to turn his head away when the surface of the mirror rippled and the reflection changed. Harry stopped and stared in awe. It was him but he looked healthy. His skin no longer gaunt and pale. Next to him stood Draco. He was smiling and had an arm sling over Harry's shoulder and a silver band glinting on his ring finger. Harry frowned at the ring but pushed it aside and looked at the rest of the reflection. Behind stood Severus, which Harry didn't understand, and he was holding hands with a tall pale man with pale skin, chocolate brown hair and crimson red eyes. Harry didn't recognize this man but he felt an odd pang of longing as he stared. Harry looked behind the two men but didn't get a good look at anybody before he heard the door to the room creak open behind him. Harry whipped around, eyes wide, and saw a familiar old wizard.

"Hello Professor." Harry said quietly. The wizards blue eyes twinkled.

"Hello, my boy," Professor Dumbledore replied smiling. "So," said Dumbledore,"you, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised." 

"I didn't know it was called that, Sir." 

"But I expect you've realized by now what it does?" Harry shook his head. "Let me explain. The happiest man on earth would be able to use the Mirror of Erised like a normal mirror, that is, he would look into it and see himself exactly as he is. Does that help?" 

Harry thought. Then he said slowly, "It shows us what we want... whatever we want..." 

"Yes and no," said Dumbledore quietly. "It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts. You, who have never known your family, see them standing around you. However, this mirror will give us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible. 

"The Mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, Harry, and I ask you not to go looking for it. If you ever do run across it, you will now be prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that. Now, why don't you get off to class?" 

Harry stood up. 

"Sir - Professor Dumbledore? Can I ask you something?" 

"Obviously, you've just done so," Dumbledore smiled. "You may ask me one more thing, however." 

"What do you see when you look in the mirror?" 

"I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woolen socks." 

Harry stared. 

"One can never have enough socks," said Dumbledore. "Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't get a single pair. People will insist on giving me books." 

Harry narrowed his eyes slightly and looked Dumbledore in the eyes. They made eye contact and Harry couldn't move. Literally. He was frozen as he felt a presence in his mind. Harry's heart sped up. What was going on? He could feel his magic spiking in reaction to his fear. Harry suddenly ripped away from the gaze of the older wizard and ran out of the room. He ran until he reached the Potions classroom and into his seat. He was early but soon the rest of the the class had filled in. Draco sat next to Harry and quickly noticed Harry's wide eyes and rapid breathing.

"Are you okay, Har?" Harry shook his head. "Do I need to call over Professor Snape?" Harry hesitated before shaking his head again. "Are you sure?" 

"Just after class wait with me please?" Draco nodded his head worriedly proceeded to follow the instructions on the board. The class passed quickly and soon everybody had left except the pair still sitting in their desk.

"Is there something you needed boys?" Draco glanced at Harry and nodded. Severus raised an eyebrow expectantly. Harry took a shaky breathe and ran a hand through his hair.

"Um, well I was wandering the corridors and I found an old classroom. I decided to go and sit down but I saw a mirror. I walked closer and I saw, well I saw, um. Actually I'd rather not say what I saw but it doesn't matter. Anyway, Professor Dumbledore came in and he told me that it was called the Mirror of Erised and it showed your hearts greatest desire or something. But just as I was going to Lea ave I looked him in the eye and I couldn't break eye contact. He was just staring at me and I felt his magic in my head. It was like he was picking my brain. I don't know what happened but I was able to break away and I ran straight here." Harry looked up and saw Severus had a look of fury, hatred, and horror. Harry gasped and moved back at the pure intensity of it. Draco steadied him as he nearly toppled off the chair. 

"Sir, you're scaring him," Draco said softly. Severus closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I apologize Harry. I did not mean to alarm you but my anger is not at you. Before I say anything though I want to test something. Would it be alright if I did a small experiment with you, it won't hurt." Harry nodded immediately and Severus lifted Harry's chin with two fingers. The two commenced in a staring contest. Harry immediately felt the same probing in his mind as he did before and he panicked. He pulled away and tightly shut his eyes. "Was that what you felt when Dumbledore made eye contact?" 

Harry opened his eyes. "Yeah but his was different. His felt like a needle, yours felt more like a, like um, like on of those muggle sponges, I guess," Harry furrowed his brows. "I don't think I'm explain this right, his felt mean. Yours was more soft, not as harsh." Severus huffed angrily and rubbed his temples.

"Harry, I want you to tell me if he, or anyone else, does that to you. That was an extremely invasive and illegal form of mind magic. He should be put in Azkaban for that," Severus looked away and sneered at the wall.

"What's Azkaban?" Harry asked.

"It's wizard prison. It has wizard guards but it's main defense are the dementors. They can suck out your soul and happiness. They can make you feel nothing but utter despair. It's horrible. And it's cold, it's really cold." Draco stared at a point on the floor and got a far away look in his eyes. Harry looked up at him and hesitantly touched his shoulder.

"Dray?" Draco sharply looked up and shakily smiled.

"Fine sorry." Harry nodded and looked at the clock. "Oh shoot, come on Draco. McGonagalls gonna kill us." Draco looked at the clock and hastily packed up his bag. Severus waved a hand as the boys quickly left the room and raced towards the Transfiguration classroom. 

They quickly sat in their seats and the class passed, as did the rest of the day. They collapsed in Draco's bed and promptly slept through the night. They slept so soundly that neither could feel the wave of pure raw and angry magic. It seemed to roar with rage. A loud howl was heard to any on the third floor and the magic of the castle seemed to tense in anticipation of coming events. 

Two months later(Mid-March)

Harry, Draco, Blaise, Pansy and the twins were walking down the halls, talking about their summer plans. 

"I don't really know where we're going but Mother likes to take trips, so we're probably spending most of the summer in a random city." Blaise stated as they made their way to a set of moving stairs. 

"That sounds fun but I, personally, think that spending the summer at home, buying endless dresses, shoes, jewelry, you name," The others laughed at the haughtiness in Pansys statement. 

"Please Pans," Draco started, "flying around the manor on a broom at top speeds, beating Father at chess every time, and brewing potions with Mother and Uncle Sev is the best way to spend your summer. One hundred percent." 

"Well, that sounds fun," Fred started.

"But why do that," George continued.

"When you can spend it constantly setting pranks around the house,"

"And constantly annoying your and siblings to no end,"

"Please your summer plans don't compare," Harry smiled at their antics.

"Are you planning to do a thing special Harry?" 

"Probably not, Pans." Harry shrugged nonchalantly. Draco looked at him thoughtfully and cocked his head to the side. His eyes lit up and he smiled brightly. "What is it Dray?" Draco grinned even wider, if possible, and shook his head. Harry pouted. "But..." Harry stopped walking and crossed his arms over his chest and delivered a sappy set of puppy eyes in the blondes direction. The other four looked at Harry incredulously, while Draco immediately started to reveal what he was thinking.

"I was just gonna say that you can come over to my house anytime during the summer. Or you can just come straight there. You don't even have to go those disgusting muggles. You can stay with me and Mother and Father." Harry dropped his expression and stared at Draco with a blank look on his face. His arms fell to his sides as tears welled in his eyes. 

"Really?" Harry asked with a crack in his voice. Draco's smile softened and he nodded. Harry took a shaky breath and closed the short distance between them. He stepped onto his tippy toes and buried his face in the crook of Draco's neck. Draco's arm wrapped around Harry and lightly squeezed. "I'm holding you to that." Draco nodded. They broke apart and Harry cheeks took a slight rosy color as he saw the others had watched the whole exchange. Harry ignored their looks and quickly walked further through the corridor. 

"Har-" Whatever Pansy was going to say was cut off by a deep growl coming from a couple doors down. Harry, curious as ever, walked closer and saw a swish of a cloak before the oak door closed. Harry walked even closer and put his ear to the door. He could hear a gentle voice attempting to, seemingly, calm something down. Harry rested his hand on the handle and was about to open the door when Blaise's hand shot out to grab his wrist. 

"Don't. This is the forbidden door on the third floor. We shouldn't go in there." 

"But someone just went in there." 

"Doesn't matter, we need to follow the rules. Whoever they are, they should've listened." A gentle tune could be heard from the inside. Harry hesitated. 

"But what if-" Draco cut him off.

"No Harry. I agree with Blaise. We don't know what's in there. They probably did and now they're doing whatever they're doing in their. It's not our business. Come on, let's go get some practice in for the final game." Harry's eyes light up and he completely forgot about the door and it's contents, at the idea of quidditch. 

He had fallen in love with the game. Ever since the first practice with the rest of the team. He had caught the snitch in record time every time. He never did anything, in the sport. Draco was the same. The Slytherin team was better then ever and no one could deny it, especially not after the first game. He had caught the golden winged walnut within the first thirty minutes of the game. Well more like he nearly swallowed it, but we'll call it catching for now. They had won one eighty to zero, and Draco had scored the other three goals. Every game so far had followed a similar pattern and this one would be no different. They would win.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING~ This chapter is the fluffiest of the fluff! This is probably my favorite chapter. Enjoy!

Third POV 

Today was the day. Today was the the last match of the season. Gryffindor versus Slytherin, winner takes the cup. Harry and Draco say nervously at the end of the breakfast table looking down at their identical plates of eggs, bacon and toast. They each had a bundle of nerves in the pits of their stomachs, a heart beating dangerously fast, and a head full of racing thoughts. Flint walked up behind the pair and looked at them worriedly.

"Eat. Now." Flint said firmly. "I will not have two players not playing at their best because of nerves. So eat." Harry, surprisingly, was the one to start eating first and ended up nudging Draco to get him to eat. The two finished quickly and followed the rest of the team out to the quidditch pitch. Flint stood in front as team captain and head chaser. Flanking him were the two beaters, Lucian Bole and Peregrine Derrick. And behind them, standing closely together were Harry and Draco, seeker and chaser respectively. Bringing up the rear was the keeper and the last chaser, Miles Bletchley and Adrian Pucey. The seven quickly changed into their quidditch robes and stood, brooms in hand, at the curtain leading to the pitch. Flint took a deep breath and turned to face the fidgeting players. 

"We are going to do great. We are going to win. We have for the past seven years and this year won't change. We will win because we are the best. We have everything they don't have. Good brooms. Loyalty. Teamwork. Common sense. But most importantly we have a sense of strategy. We know what to do and what not to do. We know when do to certain moves and we know how to did what we do best. So let's get out there and show them who's best." Flint abruptly turned and walked out of the locker rooms and onto the pitch. Everyone took a deep breath and followed. The roar of the crowd was louder than usual as they walked onto the pitch. The status were thoroughly decorated with red, gold, silver and green. The majority of the school, surprisingly, was cheering for Slytherin. The fourteen players met with Madam Hooch in the center of the field and faced each other, the lions versus the snakes. 

"Alright teams, I want a clean game. No pushing, shoving or intentionally trying to kill the other. Now on my whistle take to skies." Madam Hooch blew the whistle and everyone kicked off to their positions. Harry soared into the air and surveyed the field, searching for the tell tale glint of gold. Draco had caught the quaffle first and was currently flying towards the poles with Flint right behind him. Draco tossed the quaffle to Flint who threw it into the middle hoop with ease, scoring the first points for Slytherin. The crowd cheered loudly and Harry smiled. He dragged his attention away from the blonde and went back to look for the snitch. He flew wide slow circles around the pitch, keeping in sight of the other seeker, Cormac McLaggen, who was definitely tailing him. 

Harry smirked as he got an idea. He sharply turned his broom to the right and took off as fast as he could. He took a quick peek behind him and, as he thought, McLaggen was following a mere twenty feet behind him. He passed Draco and caught his eye smirking. Draco's eyes widened as he understood and watched Harry closely as continued the wild goose chase. 

The crowd watched in mild confusion and anticipation as they two seekers flew around the pitch at random. The Slytherins caught on to Harry's plan and threw encouragement at his chase. Harry smirked even wider and caught a glint of gold on the top of the Gryffindors hoops. Harry's brain whirled as he tried to think of a way to get the snitch without alerting the other seeker. He had an idea, but it was dangerous. He had only attempted to do this once during practice and he had barely made it. With his face full of determination, Harry sailed straight up and towards the Slytherin posts. He doubled checked that McLaggen was still following him and, with his confirmation, he pointed his broom straight down. The wind whipped his face as he flew. He heard the screams of the crowd and the cries of the teachers. 

He closed into the ground. Fifty feet away. Forty, thirty, twenty, ten. Harry pulled hard on his broom and pushed his feet against the back. He narrowly missed the other seekers head but was able to hear the shriek as the other failed to perform the dreaded Wronski Freight. He looked at the Gryffindor hoops and saw the snitch still there. He nearly laughed, this was too easy. He flew at top speed toward it and narrowly missed an incoming buldger. He reached the hoops and snatched the golden ball out of the air. 

Cheers erupted throughout the entire stadium as he held the snitch in the air with a triumphant grin on his face. 

"AND SLYTHERIN WINS WITH 280 POINTS!!!" Harry flew down and handed Madam Hooch the snitch.

"Well done Mr.Potter, next time though, don't risk your life for a game." Harry just smiled and nodded before he was picked up and thrown into the air. Harry squealed and looked at his captor. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the blonde he had come to know so well grinning brightly at him. 

"That was bloody brilliant Harry!" Harry ducked his head and blushed. Draco chuckled before passing him off to the two beaters who promptly plopped him on their shoulders to raise him above the growing crowd. Madam Hooch came out carrying a tall gold trophy and held it up in the air while casting a spell on her voice. 

"ATTENTION STUDENTS! HERE WE HAVE THE QUIDDITCH HOUSE CUP WINNERS!! WITH THE TEAM OF MARCUS FLINT, ADRIAN PUCEY, LUCIAN BOLE, PEREGRINE DERRICK, MILES BLETCHLEY, DRACO MALFOY AND HARRY POTTER, I GIVE YOU THE SLYTHERIN TEAM!!" Thunderous cheers resounded through the whole pitch and Madam Hooch handed Harry the trophy who held it up in the air, whooping triumphantly with the majority of the student body. They carried out the festivities all the way into the castle and into the dungeons before Severus came and shooed of the other houses. 

"Well done boys. Go inside the common room, I believe there is a celebration being held." The two beaters put Harry back on the ground and practically ran into the common room. Harry smiled and looked towards Draco. Harry grabbed his arm and pulled him into the common room. 

The first thing Harry registered was the noise. It was really loud. There was wizarding world music playing somewhere and loud chatter seemed to come from everywhere. He then registered the smell. He smelt the treacle tarts, candy, pumpkin pasties, meat pies, cookies, and other smells that Harry couldn't identify for the life of him. Then he actually saw the food and drinks and decorations and a couple of kids doing things that made Harry blush, but let's not talk about that. 

He walked further into the room and the students parted for him until he reached a tall podium, obviously meant for the trophy. He waited for Draco to catch up and, together, they placed the trophy on the podium. The cheers became louder for a while and Harry looked toward Draco with a dazzling smile. The two looked into each other's eyes for a while before they were abruptly pulled out of the daze when someone in the crowd screamed out a request that made both boys blush a deep crimson. People quoted down as they heard the call as well, before people looked at the pair and joined in, effectively creating a chant. 

"KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!" Harry looked at Draco with wide eyes. Draco copied the look. Slowly Harry's mouth spread into a smile. He did something so out of character, it would be talked about for ages. He jumped onto Draco, who barely caught him, and lightly brushed their lips together. Draco gasped and looked at Harry shocked before he leaned in closer and closed his eyes. Harry met him in the middle and their lips met with sparks flying between them. Fireworks shot behind their eyelids. Harry vaguely registered the wolf whistles and loud cheers behind them as he was far too caught up in the heat that ran throughout his entire body. Harry wrapped his arms tighter around Draco's neck and pressed closer to the blonde. Draco pulled away gasping for breath and leaned his forehead against Harry's, smiling brighter then ever. Harry bit his lip and blushed brighter than ever. He looked up at Draco only to see the boy looking right back at him. 

"Hi," Draco chuckled and nuzzled into Harry's neck a little before setting him down. 

"Hi." Draco held out his hand and Harry grinned brightly before taking it and allowing Draco to lead him to the snacks. Blaise and Pansy were waiting there with their arms crossed over their chests and knowing smirks plastered on their faces. 

"Not even gonna tell us you were dating before you go snogging in front of the whole common room." Draco and Harry felt blood rise up to their cheeks for the umpteenth time that night and grabbed a couple snacks before turning back the others, still hand in hand. 

"We weren't dating," Draco said. Pansys eyes bulged. 

"What?! But you guys always- and you- but you-" Pansy sighed exasperatedly, "Well you're dating now aren't you? Everybody thought you guys have been dating for months already." Harry looked at Draco who had set his plate down on a nearby table and was now getting down in the floor. 

"Draco what are you-" 

"Harry James Potter, will you become my, Draco Lucius Malfoy, boyfriend?" Harry stared wide eyed before smiling and nodding. Draco grinned and stood up, pressing a kiss to Harry's forehead as he did. "Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired and I'm going to take a nap before dinner starts. You coming Harry?" Harry took Draco's hand and the two walked towards their dorm to take separate showers and change before lying down in Draco's bed. 

Draco pulled Harry extra close started to card his fingers through the raven locks. He moved his hand down to Harry's face and rubbed his thumb across the ravenettes cheek. He slowly leaned down and lightly brushed their lips together, once, twice and on his third time, Harry reached up and wound his fingers in the blondes hair. He pressed their lips together and smiled when he heard Harry give an appreciative hum. He pulled away and wrapped his arms around the smaller boys waist and pressed their foreheads together. 

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," Harry looked up at Draco with wide eyes.

"I thought it was just me." Draco smiled softly and shook his head. He pulled back to place a kiss to Harry's forehead before pulling the boy even closer.

"I love you Harry." Harry stilled for a moment before he wrapped his arms tightly around Draco's torso. 

"I love you, too, Draco." 

One week later

Harry and Draco were sitting at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, along with the rest of the school, listening to Dumbledores end of the year speech. They all were bouncing in their seats, filled with anxiety as they awaited to hear the winner of the House Cup. 

"And with that, I am proud to announce that the winners of the House Cup are, drumroll please," Hundreds of hands pounded down on the tables. "SLYTHERIN!!" Cheers resounded through the Great Hall as loudly as the boos did. The Slytherins stood up and clapped loudly, some even started to bang their empty goblets on the table. The other three houses glumly applauded, scowls decorating their faces. Harry and Draco smiled at each other and shared a chaste kiss in celebration. 

Their relationship had become rather popular and most of the schools was okay with it. All of the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs supported and saw it coming. Ravenclaw didn't really care though some of them had disappointed looks on their faces for a while. Gryffindors had been the biggest problems. Fifth years and up couldn't care less, they had their futures to worry about and didn't pay mind to much of the rumor mill. Third and fourth years thought it was bloody adorable with the way they acted outside of the common room. The constant blushes, giggles, nuzzles, and quick kisses in the halls made them smile. Second years were on the edge. The twins had been a big help when everyone found out. They pulled endless pranks on anyone who dared to say anything bad about the pair. First years were completely against it, most didn't voice their opinions. Weaslebee, however, was very obvious with his dislike, constantly yelling out rude names at them, or even going as far as trying to attack them. They hadn't succeeded of course but the threat was there. 

The professors were rumored to have been passing galleons under the table when Harry was pulled unwillingly, but not complaining, into Draco's lap. It was rather amusing to see Harry's face darken that quickly. All was well. 

Harry and the others finished the feast and sullenly went back to their dorms. Draco sat waiting for Harry on the bed with his knees pulled to his chest and his arms wrapped loosely around him. He didn't want to leave Harry with his relatives at all but when they had went to Dumbledore he had inspired that Harry's had to stay there for at least a little while. The plan was to get Harry at the beginning of July by that was still three weeks that he would be away from his new boyfriend and best friend. He sighed and rubbed a hand across his face just as Harry walked out and practically collapsed onto the bed. He would get Harry whenever he saw fit, or was his duty. Draco laid down next the ravenettes and pulled him closer as they both fell into a heavy slumber. He would protect Harry until the very end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Kudos and Comments please!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey loves! Sorry its been a bit since I've updated. I hope y'all enjoy!!!

Third POV 

Harry laid in a fetal position with Anguis and Nigrum laying peacefully by his stomach. It was late at night and Harry had not been let out of his cupboard since he had gotten back, about a week now, except for his daily beatings and bathroom breaks. He had had no food and had resorted to drinking as much water from the sink during his bathroom breaks as possible. His snakes had taken to leave during the day to hunt and came back at night to sleep with Harry and do their best to tend to his wounds. 

His back had turned to strips of flesh held together only dried blood. The same could be said for his chest only less severe and layered with bruises. His arms and legs bruised with minimal cuts. His face gaunt and pale, and unhealthily so at that. Hungers claws scratched at his stomach.

Harry felt something on his wrist grow hot. He smiled and shot up. He positioned the bracelet at eye level and pressed the green gem in the center. Smoke filled out and billowed until a familiar head was formed in the smoke. 

"Hey Dray," Harry whispered as he beamed at the blonde. 

"Hey Har," Draco whispered back. "The papers finally went through. We're coming to get you tomorrow morning at eight. Who knew it would take so long to get temporary permission for you to come and stay for the rest of break." Harry gave a bright but tired smile. 

"M'kay. Just make sure that your prepared to deal with some very nasty muggles." 

"Don't worry, we'll get you out of there. It's only been a week, love and you look terrible." Harry's face turned a bright red at the nickname but he still heard the concern of his boyfriends words. 

"I'll be fine as soon as I'm with you. If you're picking me up early then we should both get some sleep." 

"Your right. Be ready ok? I love you Harry." Draco and Harry shared a bright smile. 

"I love you, too, Draco. Goodnight." 

"Goodnight." Harry lowered his wrist as the smoke filed back into the bracelet. He laid back down and lazily stroked Nigrums neck.

~We're leaving tomorrow so stay under my clothes okay?~ 

~Of course Master Harry~ Harry nodded and allowed his hand to fall and his eyes to close. 

Harry woke to his stomach growling and had to turn his head into the makeshift mattress to physically suppress his groan. He had no idea what time it was nor what time Draco was coming to pick him up. He made no move to get up, not even when he heard the heavy footsteps of his uncle descend the stairs. Not when he heard them stop at his cupboard door. Not when he heard the locks being undone. Not even when he heard the door open. 

"Get up boy," Harry tensed but slowly moved to sit up with his head bowed. He felt his treasured snakes squirming under his clothes and put a hand over them to still their movements. "Cook breakfast and then wait in the foyer." 

Harry's eyes widened and he slowly crawled out of the cupboard into the kitchen. 

"Yes sir. Would you like the traditional english breakfast?" Harry only got a grunt and a sharp slap at the back of his head as an answer. 

Harry quickly set to make the bacon and bangers first, seeing as they took the longest. He then put the toast in the toaster and whisked half a dozen eggs to scramble. He cut two tomatoes and set to grill. The whole thing took only twenty minutes with the kitchen skills Harry had picked up in his eleven years. Harry was playing when the knock on the door sounded through the house. 

"Get the door boy!" Harry quickly set down the pan from which he had been playing eggs from and hurried to the door. Opening it, Harry's eyes widened and he cursed himself. Draco and Luc stood on the patio. 

"Morning Harry! Are you-" Draco was cut off by Uncle Vernon's booming voice.

"Freak! Who's at the door?" Harry grew more and more terrified as he head heavy footsteps near the door. 

"People from school, sir" Harry answered in a small voice. Vernon made his appearance and narrowed his eyes at the blondes. 

"What are you ruddy folks doing here?" Harry winced as the well-known Malfoy mask set in on the others faces. 

"We are here to discus Mr.Potters temporary situation for the summer. He is expected to do homework and he can't with Muggles such as yourself present. All we require is him and his belongings." Vernon narrowed his eyes at them and then turned to Harry. 

"Do you know about this?" Harry gave a minute shake of his bowed head. "Get your freakishness inside. Don't need the neighbors to see you. Boy, lead them into the foyer." 

"Yes sir," Harry held the door open wider and allowed the Malfoy pair to enter while Vernon went upstairs. Harry led them to the horridly decorated room where Draco immediately went to hug him. Harry briefly gave into the embrace before having to push him off. "He's coming." 

Harry quickly walked into the kitchen and finished plating the breakfast before putting the dirty pans in the sink. He placed the plates in the table and walked back into the other room. Vernon finally came back down and threw Harry's trunk down on the floor.

"There. Now leave. I don't want you here anymore." Vernon turned and walked out of the room. Harry heard the footsteps stop just outside the door and he quickly grabbed his trunk before speaking to the Malfoys.

"Quickly! Before he changes his mind." Luc understood immediately and grabbed both Draco's and Harry's arm before Disapparating into the parlor of Malfoy Manor. Harry dropped his trunk and swayed on his feet.

"Harry? Are you ok?" Harry looked towards Draco with a dazed smile on his face. 

"Hey Dray," Harry didn't do much else except for registering the call of his name as he promptly passed out. 

Harry woke up hours later to the feeling of a warm, comfortable bed underneath him and an even warmer body holding him to their chest. Harry opened his eyes and moved his head slightly to look at Draco's face, features softened by the pull of slumber. Harry smiled lightly and buried his face back into Draco's familiar front. 

Wrapping his arms around the others torso, Harry pulled them flush together and thought of all the things they could do at the manor in summer that they couldn't do in winter. They could play quidditch, they could go swimming in the pool that he had seen frozen over during Christmas, they could play hide and seek. Harry stopped and blinked into Draco's chest. He struggled to contain the giggles that wanted to come pouring out of him. Had he really just thought they could play such a childish game? Harry looked up again at Draco's face when he felt the other start to shift. He watched a light frown dance on the blondes features before the liquid sliver eyes blinked a couple times before fully opening and locking on Harry's own emerald green eyes. 

"Hey," Harry watched as Draco smiled sleepily at him. "Are you even awake?" Draco just nodded minutely and leaned down to nuzzle his neck. He smiled and just lay there with Draco, happily accepting his company. Harry heard, well more felt actually, Draco mumble something unintelligible. "Come again." 

"I said," Draco came back up to look Harry in the face. "How do you manage to smell like treacle tart all the time?" 

Despite his blush, Harry gave a perfectly clear answer, "Its a skill of mine, though you seem to harbor the same skill, only you favor," Harry paused to lean in and dramatically inhale, "green apples and vanilla. Interesting. Those make great dessert flavors." Draco let out a laugh and pulled Harry even closer, if possible, and press their foreheads and noses together. 

"Well, thanks. I've heard I'm quite the delight. Though I don't think I've ever had someone tell me what I smell like." Harry smiled brightly.

"Happy to be of service," Harry smiled and lightly pressed his lips to Draco's. Draco hummed and squeezed Harry closer to him. 

"Boys, are you up?" Cissa knocked and walked into the room, pausing at their position. The boys separated and looked at her with wide eyes. She smiled and leaned against the open door. "Can I ask how long?" 

"About two months," Harry answered meekly. Cissa just smiled again and walked over.

"Just be careful with each other and Harry," Harry looked at Cissa expecting some kind of talk. "Take care of yourself too." Harry nodded and the boys watched in silence as Cissa left the room.

"So," Draco started, "was that the talk? Because it wasn't as bad as I imagined." Harry looked at Draco blankly for a moment before they both fell into a fit of laughter.

Time skip to July 30th 

Harry sat in the bed with Draco looking at nothing, both of them thinking. Harry looked at the clock against the wall. Eleven fifty-six. Harry looked at Draco and smiled. Draco smiled back. 

"Do you always stay up?" Harry nodded.

"It's my little tradition. Stay up until midnight and make a birthday wish. You should feel honored, no one has ever joined me before." Harry stuck his nose up and crossed his arms. Draco raised an eyebrow and looked at Harry with amusement clear on his face. 

"Oh, I do, I feel greatly honored to be with the birthday prince on my bed in my bedroom in my mansion." Harry put his arms down and blushed lightly. 

"Whatever," Draco lightly chuckled and looked at the clock. Eleven fifty-eight. 

"Pansy, Blaise, Theo, the twins and Neville are coming tomorrow," Draco informed Harry quietly. "Mother owled them all last week, wanted to make sure they were coming." Harry just smiled and nodded. They sat in silence for a few moments.

"Thank you." Draco furrowed his brow.

"For what?" Harry took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. 

"Everything I guess," Harry gave a short laugh. "I mean, you're letting my stay here all summer, throwing me a party, you've been with me all that time at school and you never once wavered with our friendship. Not to mention you're dating me." Draco smiled and wrapped his arms around Harry's small frame, pulling him to practically sit on his lap. 

"I do what I can. I'll be here for you, always. Life, death, where ever you go I'll be there. I promise." Harry blinked a couple times while beaming at Draco. Harry cupped Draco's face in his hands and firmly pressed their lips together. He faintly heard the clock chime midnight as he only had one thought running through his head. That he'd be the same thing for Draco. That he would would always be there for him. 

The next morning Harry awoke to a dozen hushed whispers. He frowned lightly and turned his head to further bury his head into Draco's chest.

Your going to wake them up!

Don't we want to wake them up?

Not yet you idiot!

Why not?

Blaise I swear to god, the twins aren't here yet.

Who says-

We're not-

Really Parkinson-

You should be-

More observant.

Whatever Weasleys is everyone here?

Yeah it's only the ten of us.

Harry turned slightly to make sure they could hear his voice. "You should really be more quiet if you trying to surprise wake someone up." He felt a chuckle come from the body next to him. "Oh and you woke Draco, wow you must be louder than I thought, nothing wakes him up." Harry gave a sharp yelp and opened his eyes when he felt a hard pinch in his side. He looked up to see Draco staring back at him with an unamused look on his face. "What?" Harry asked innocently. "Everyone knows it's true." Laughs were heard from the other room while Draco just rolled his eyes with a smile on his face.

"I'm only going to indulge you because it's your birthday." Harry blinked and for a moment looked confused before he shot up.

"Birthday!" Harry looked at the other people in the room. Cissa, Luc and Severus stood near the open door and everyone else was a foot or two away from the bed.

"Did you forget it was your birthday?" Pansy looked him a raised brow. Harry hesitated before shaking his head. 

"Better not have," Draco mumbled while he slowly sat up. "Stayed up all night we did." Harry smiled and shoved the blonde back down before jumping up to hide behind one of the twins. 

"I'm not going to ask why you boys stayed up all night," Cissa began slowly. "But we should probably go down to eat breakfast and open Harry's presents." Harry jumped up and down in obvious excitement, with a big smile on his face. The adults led them out of the room and down to the same room they had been in for Christmas. A pile, size similar to his Christmas pile, sat on the floor beside the low coffee table in front of the couch. On the table were plates of various breakfast foods and a set of plates and utensils. Harry sat down next to the presents and waited for everyone to sit around the table on the plush carpeted floor. Draco sat beside him and next to Draco was Blaise, then Pansy, Theo, Fred, Neville and finally George who sat on the other side of Harry. Severus say on the couch behind Harry while Luc sat on one of the armchairs with Cissa on the arm of the same chair. Everyone quickly loaded a plate with their preferences and dug in. Harry are his eggs Benedict and fruit with one hand while the other laid lightly interlaced with Draco's. Everyone ate their fill, laughing and talking merrily. 

"Present time!" Cissa excitedly walked over and with a wave of her wand made all the food and plates disappear. 

Harry picked up the first one on the top of the stack and went to read the tag.

"From Pansy," Harry waggled his eyebrow. "Ooh, what did you get me Pans?" She smiled, more like smirked, and gestured to open the box. Ripping the light blue wrapping paper, Harry saw the familiar seal of the company that made Blood Pops. Harry pulled of the rest of the paper and saw that it was a mini trunk with a golden latch. He opened it and saw a single Blood Pops lying in a velvet cushion. "Worlds best Blood Pop?" 

Pansy laughed and shook her head. "Since you have seemed to take an unhealthy obsession for those, I ordered a box that provide a endless supply so that you never have to buy another. Just take that one out and another one will appear." Harry squealed and immediately took the candy out of the box and watched in fascination as another one appeared almost instantly. He popped the one he grabbed into his mouth and smiled happily at Pansy, who was watching with a smug smile. 

"Thank you Pansy." Pansy just nodded her hand as Harry moved on to the next present. It was a pretty big box. It had no wrappings but was decorated with small holes and red paint. 

"That ones from me-" George started.

"But it pairs with the gold one, from me," Fred finished. Harry looked on the other side of the pile and saw a box exactly the same as the red only in gold. 

Opening the red box carefully and peering inside, Harry gasped. He looked up at the twins in shock and then hastily, albeit carefully, looked in the gold box. He gasped again. 

"How did you know?" The twins produced identical smirks.

"We have-"

"A way-"

"Of knowing-" 

"Things." Harry just smiled again. 

"What did they get you Har?" Harry looked at the rest of the rooms confused faces. 

"Well I've wanted and owl for a while," Harry into both boxes at the same time and pulled out, after a bit of ruffling, two magnificent creatures. "They got me two." The whole room gasped. In Harry's left arm, stood a tall pitch black horned owl with striking red eyes. In Harry's right arm stood a snowy owl with black flecks in its feathers and warm amber eyes. The whole room, save the twins and Harry, gasped and leaned in for a closer look. 

"Oh my, those are gorgeous owls." Everyone nodded at Cissas statement.

"Magical Menagerie was looking for someone to take them of their hands." 

"Said that they wouldn't go to anyone without attacking."

"It was hell to get them into there." 

"They were perfectly fine once they got in the box."

"They were. Bloody basta-" 

"George!" 

"Sorry." Harry just laughed. 

"Why didn't they attack Harry?" Draco asked while still looking at the birds in awe.

"No idea." 

"It was a lucky guess."

"More like a shot in the dark."

"George!" 

"Sorry." Harry put the birds back into the boxes and gave them to Cissa, who in turn put them on the side table. Harry moved onto a much smaller box with green wrapping paper that, upon reading the tag, was from Luc. Harry ripped it open and saw a small leather bound journal. Harry turned it over and saw a small gold inscription. 

"Who's Tom Marvolo Riddle?" Harry looked up at Luc without noticing the sharp intake of breath from Cissa and Severus. 

"He's an old friend of mine. This is his old journal. He was able to talk to it. It's like a companion, someone you can confide in when you don't want to someone else. You can talk to him about anything." Harry looked at the book with a new light. 

"Wicked." Luc and Cissa laughed while Severus lip quirked. Harry put it on top of the Blood Pops box and moved on to the next present. The box was about the size of a text book but considerably taller. Tearing through the silver wrapped box from Cissa, Harry saw a bunch of different quills and ink. Reading through the labels Harry saw some funny but personal names. 'Dragon Eyes', 'Snake Eyes', 'Weasel Fur', 'Marrone', and 'Ravens Feathers' as some of his favorites. The quills ranged in a variety of colors and extravagance. His favorite by far was a long wispy black feather with a gold handle. 

"I'll definitely be using these," Harry said smiling as he put the box beside the Blood Pops and journal. 

Harry turned back to the pile and dramatically waved his hands over the five remaining boxes and chose the bronze colored one from Blaise. 

"Before you open it," Blaise cut in swiftly. "Don't take any offense. This present was decided by everyone except for Draco's parents, but that's because they didn't see. So be warned." Harry looked between Blaise and the box for a couple moments before groaning. 

"I know what this is," Harry whined. He opened the box and groaned again when he was right. 

"What's in that box that can possibly make you that unhappy?" Cissa questioned.

"I'm not unhappy," Harry said before reaching in the box. "I'm just not looking forward to the amount of time I'm going to spend in the bathroom with Draco." Harry pulled out two of the many items in the box out and showed Cissa and Luc. 

"Hair products?" Cissa questioned. "That's what your on about? What's all the fuss with this? Have you done your hair before?" Harry shook his head and shared looks with the rest of the groups.

"Draco did once, months ago, and everyone loved it and asked when I was going to do it again." 

"Are you going to do it?" Harry looked at Blaise for a moment before sighing. 

"As long as Draco does it, I don't mind."

"It's settled then I will do your hair everyday from now until you no longer wish it," Draco stared with an air of importance. Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really?" At Draco's nod, Harry continued with a sly smirk on his face. "Well then, what if I wish for it to stop tomorrow?" Draco blinked once before rolling his eyes and smirked, leaning in to whisper in Harry's ear.

"I'm sure I'll find a way to make you comply, darling." Harry shivered before ignoring Draco's presence as best he could with the blondes hand now firmly placed on his waist. 

He grabbed the next present and quickly glanced at the black box's tag, it read Severus, and ripped it open with vigor. Seeing multiple books fall from the packaging from his lap, Harry threw the paper aside and looked at the books title. He squealed again and looked at at a few of the pages. Draco looked over and furrowed his brow.

"What is that?" Harry looked up at Draco with wide excited eyes. 

"It's books in Parseltongue." Draco gasped and looked closer at the writing.

"But those are just a bunch of lines."

"That's what Parseltongue looks like to those who can't speak it. It looks like normal words to me." Harry looked backwards at Severus, his head bending at an odd angle. "Thank you." 

Severus quirked his head to the side and smiled lightly, "I'd hoped you would enjoy it. It seems I'm right." 

Harry smiled and put his head back to normal, shaking it to get of the black spots that danced in his vision. Harry picked up the next present, an larger rust colored box, and looked the tag. He looked up at Neville and playfully waggled his eyebrows. Neville just laughed and gestured to open the gift. Harry slowly, purposefully dragging it out to annoy him, pulled back the paper. 

"Harry.." Harry blinked at Draco.

"Yes," he said back innocently. 

"Hurry up so we can go in the pool." Harry completely stilled and his eyes widened. "We're going swimming?"he asked breathlessly. Draco nodded slowly. Harry inhaled and then quickly tore off the rest of the paper. Inside was a glass box layered with various plants and a couple of creatures.

"Are those bowtruckles?" Harry asked breathlessly. Neville nodded and moved closer to point out different plants and their properties. "This is so cool! I'm keeping this forever." Neville nodded, obviously pleased that Harry likes his present. Harry moves on to the next present, a deep green box from Theo, and tore the paper off. A cardboard box was revealed with a logo printed on the side. Harry struggles to open the taped box and when he finally did, the box's contents nearly came flying out. Harry peered at the titles and with each one he read his smile grew, as did Theo smirk. Theo had gifted him with the latest, and more advanced, books on various subjects including Potions, Transfiguration, Defense, Charms, Herbology, Healing, and even some Dark Arts books. 

"How am I gonna read all of these before school?" Draco and Blaise groaned loudly while the others smiled. 

"Your becoming worse than that Granger girl, Har." Harry turned to look at Draco seriously. 

"I take great offense to that." Harry shook his head vehemently and turned to smile at Theo. "Thanks Theo." 

Harry looked at the final present. It was a small square with a shimmery green with silver detailing all around it. Harry looked at Draco with an amused look. 

"Well someone was going for the looks," Draco just smiled. Harry took of the wrapping and looked at the familiar seal on the front. "I thought you said Wittlestones were expensive?" Draco rolled his eyes. 

"They are. But I bought one, not twelve." Harry blushed lightly and focused back on the box.

Harry opened it delicately and froze when he saw it. A thin band, about a quarter inch thick, sat inside. It was completely silver and had three gems embedded in the front. It had a green gem in the center of a pink and red gem. Harry looked at Draco with wide eyes as he took the bracelet gently out of the box. 

"It's gorgeous," He breathed out. Cissa stepped closer to the pair to take a look and gasped loudly, a hand going to her mouth while her eyes watered slightly. "What's wrong?" Cissa just ignored him and looked at Draco.

"Please tell me you know what this means," Draco smiled and nodded. "Are you sure, Draco? This is a big step." Draco nodded again and turned to face Harry who was looking very confused. 

"This," Draco said, pointing at the bracelet, "is a bonding bracelet of sorts." 

"Draco.." Cissa said in a dangerous voice.

"Sorry Mother," Draco rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Let me try again. This is a courting bracelet." Harry's eyes widened and gasps were heard from the others. "The pink gem is a rose quartz and it represents love, happiness and peace. The red gem is a garnet and stands for my devotion and adoration for you. And the green gem is an emerald, that coincidentally matches your eyes, represents luck with love and faithfulness and is said to be dedicated to Venus, the Roman goddess of love and beauty. It basically means that I am yours. And, if you accept, that you are mine. Nothing else. Nothing big that I wouldn't think you would be ready for." Harry felt a single tear roll down his face. "Oh god, I should have waited. Your crying. Oh god I should-" Draco was shut up when Harry leaned forward and pressed his lips firmly to Draco's. Draco reached one hand up to lay on Harrys neck. They separated after a few moments and Draco looked to see Harry smiling tearfully at him.

"These are tears of happiness, you bloody idiot." Draco looked at Harry with wide eyes. Harry smiled and leaned back, sniffling as he did so. "Can you put it on for me?" Draco nodded and gently grabbed the bracelet from Harry and slipped it carefully onto Harry's right wrist. Cheers and claps were heard from the other people in the room as Harry and Draco interlaced their fingers. Harry smiled at Draco and gave him a quick peck on the lips before turning to lean on his shoulder, while inspecting the bracelet further. 

The group stayed in the parlor for a while, laughing and talking while Harry and Draco enjoyed each others warmth, no matter how hot it was outside. Harry looked out of the window and watched the sunlight glint of the surface of the water. Smiling, Harry turned back to the group and stood up, pulling Draco up with him. "So," Harry said. "Anyone up for a swim?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey loves! I'm having a bit of a bad day. But I hope yall enjoy this! Leave kudos and comments please.

Third POV 

Harry and Draco were eating breakfast the morning of August fifteenth with Dracos parents, Severus, Blaise and Cyline. 

"Hey Harry," Harry looked up to see Blaise looking around the room with a wary expression on his face. "What happened to your snakes? I haven't seen them in the manor all the times I've been here this summer." Harry blinked and tilted his head at Blaise with a curious expression on his face.

"I haven't the foggiest idea," Harry sighed and looked out one the giant windows in the dining room. "If you could tell me that would be great. I assume they have been in the forest most of the time, but I don't really know where they are specifically." Blaise sucked in a sharp breath and shifted in his seat while simply giving a terse nod in response. Harry narrowed his eyes and smirked slightly. He looked next to him to see Draco matching his look. Harry smirk widened minutely and he set down his utensils, gathering the adults attention with this motion. "You're not afraid, are you?" Blaise looked up with wide eyes for a split second before slipping on is Slytherin mask. 

"Of course not. I couldn't be afraid of my own house animal, now could I?" Harry smirked a bit more and leaned forward, lacing his fingers and placing his chin on top of them.

"Of course not. I was just saying that it is perfectly normal to be afraid of two large, powerful, poisonous, lethal," Harry paused and looked at Blaise with and innocent tilt of his head. "That are currently roaming around, no one knows of their whereabouts. So of course, Blaise, it is perfectly normal to be scared." Blaise looked at him with wide eyes and opened his mouth to speak a defense but was cut off by Harry. "Oh look, mails here."

Sure enough, four owls swooped in. Three of which were boring brown owls, while the fourth was a regal looking black horned owl. the brown owls dropped in front of Blaise, Harry and Draco while the other landed in front of Luc. 

Harry carefully untied the two letters from his owls legs, and quickly fed it a piece of bacon before sending it off. Harry looked at the letters and sucked in a sharp breath. He looked to the adults, who were looking on with a curios expressions, save Luc who was absorbed with his own letter. 

"Its our Hogwarts letter and grades from the exams." Cissa got up and ran to Draco to watch over his shoulder, while Cyline went to Blaise and Severus to Harry. 

"Well go on, open them." Harry took a deep breath and quickly tore the seal and opened the letter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 

First Years Exams

Name: Harry James Potter

Grading Scale 

O for Outstanding(Pass)

E for Exceeds Expectations(Pass)

A for Acceptable(Pass)

P for Poor(Fail)

D for Dreadful(Fail)

T for Troll(Fail)

Grades

Transfiguration~~O

Potions~~O

Charms~~O 

Defense Against the Dark Arts~~O

Herbology~~O

History of Magic~~O 

Flying~~O 

Astronomy~~O

Academic Placement~~First Place

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry stared at that letter and let out a breathless laugh. He turned to Severus smiling, and smiled even wider when he saw the proud gleam in the mans eyes. Severus smiled and ruffled Harrys hair.

"Well done," Harry smiled and looked at the other two who were conversing with their mothers quietly.

"How did you guys do?" Blaise and Draco looked up with identical disgruntled looks and replied at the same time.

"All O's but I'm tied in second place." The two looked at each other in shock while Harry laughed. Harry shook his head and moved on to the second letter. He skipped the first page and went to the supply list. Harry blinked and looked at Severus with a bewildered expression. 

"Whats the matter?" He asked. "Too much stuff to buy?" Harry shook his head and read the paper aloud.

"Second year students will require: The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 by Miranda Goshawk, Gaddling with Ghouls, Holidays with Hags, Break with a Banshee, Travels with Trolls, Voyages with Vampires, Wanderings with Werewolves and Year with the Yeti all by Gilderoy Lockhart," Harry clenched his hand tightly around the paper and shook it around while crying, "We're going to be taught by this Gilderoy Lockhart, aren't we? By the looks of it he is a conceited bastard! We're going to be taught by a stuck up, blithering idiot, aren't we?" He turned to look Severus dead in the eye. "Aren't we?"

Severus just looked at Harry in horror. What was the old fool thinking? The man had no magical talent and was obviously a fraud. Not to mention that he was being suspected for molesting children. The headmaster was crazy. 

"By the looks of it Harry," Luc spoke from his end of the table. "You will be. This letter is from the board from which I am on, and the headmaster has put his word through for the frauds application. I don't like his reputation at all so when we go to Diagon Alley for those useless books, that we will burn at the end of this year, we will make a stop at the enchanted jewelry shop for some protection for you guys." The other adults nodded in their agreement while Harry, Draco and Blaise looked at them in confusion. 

"What do mean 'his reputation', Father. What has he done?" Cissa sighed and wrapped an arm around Draco.

"The man is rumored to have assaulted young children in his past." The three children's eyes widened significantly as they looked at each other in fear. "Not to worry though, we will buy the charms first and have them enchanted to protect you before we even start to shop." the boys nodded but Harry still looked worried. 

"I'm going to buy something to enchant for the twins, Neville, Theo, Pansy and I'm going to buy extra for anybody." Draco nodded and moved from his mothers grasp to wrap a reassuring arm around Harrys waist.

"Of course, love." The group sat in silence for a while before Blaise blinked an looked up at Harry.

"What did you gets for your grades? You never said," Harry blinked and smirked. he grabed his letters and stood up. 

"All O's," He started to walk backwards. "I'm going to go write to the school saying got the letter, see you guys later, second placers." Harry smirked and turned to walk to Dracos bedroom. Draco and Blaise just looked after him with gob smacked expressions.

"Did he just?"

"I believe he did, Blaise." The blonde shook his head and looked to the Italian. 

"I swear, he's the worst. He's the smartest in our year, the most popular, the most Slytherin of any of us and he just, I cant anymore with him." Blaise dropped his head on the table with a groan. Draco smiled fondly.

"Yeah and not to mention, he has better morals and humility than most of us. He doesn't flaunt or brag." Three of the adults in the room made brief eye contact as they all thought the same thought. He's just like his father.

Meanwhile, Harry did go to Draco's, well more like both of theirs, and he was actually going to write to the school. But as he went to grab the quills and ink Cissa had gifted him for his birthday, he caught sight of one of his other presents. The black book Luc had given him. He had yet to write in it, but his curiosity was peaked and he couldn't resist the temptation. he grabbed the book along with the wispy black quill and the 'Snakes Eyes' inkwell. He sat down on the edge of the bed and set the ink down on the nightstand. He opened the journal and dipped the quill in the green ink.

'Hello?'

Harry realized that he probably should have asked how this work because now he felt stupid. he was about to leave to get Luc when blood red calligraphy appeared under his mediocre script.

'Hello, whom is this?'

Harry blinked in shock. He hastily dipped his quill and wrote his next line as the previous lines faded away. 

'Harry. My name is Harry Potter. Is this Tom Marvolo Riddle?'

'This is he. Hello Harry, Lucuis has told me of you."

'Really? What about?'

'Merely minor facts about you, provided solely to allow me basic information about you.'

'What kind of information ,Tom?'

'Please do refrain from calling me that, call me Marvolo or something similar.'

'Okay, Marvolo it is.'

'Lucuis told me basic things. He told me of your academics, your Hogwarts house, your relationship with his son, Draco, and your life at that disgusting muggle house. '

Harry flinched a little at the mention of the Dursleys but kept on writing.

'So Marvolo, what about you?'

'What about me?'

'What was your house? I know that you are a real person that somehow is in this diary, I don't really know how but I'm just going to ignore that.'

'Ah, I understand now. You want the basics of me.'

'Precisely.'

'Very well, it is only fair. Well my mother died during childbirth, my father abandoned my mother when he found out she was pregnant. She was dosing him with love potion so he never really loved her. She named my after the damned muggle, hence my preference to my middle name. I grew up in a muggle orphanage, it was rather horrible. Not as bad as your experiences, but I was a rather strange child, apart from my bits of accidental magic. I was invited to Hogwarts when I was eleven, same as any other magical child, and was sorted into the great house of Slytherin. I achieved top grades and soon became the king of Slytherin in my school years. I aced all of my OWLS and NEWTS. All the teachers adored me. I grew from school to lead a rather large and powerful organization of wizards. I was rather popular within the Ministry, I was going to change the wizarding world with my ideas. I fell in love, and had a single child before he was kidnapped and I taken out of power and reduced to a soul shard, I was able to attach myself to this diary and am able to communicate.'

'Wow.'

'Yes, quite the story.'

'I have a question.'

'Ask away child.'

'How did you connect you soul to this? Isn't that a type of Dark Magic, not that I have anything against Dark Magic. I mean I'm dating the son to a well known Dark family, am in the so-called Dark house and am pretty good at Dark Magic myself.'

'I must say I am rather astounded with your guess, it is on point. I used rather Dark Magic but I had to make sure my family was safe. Though I am rather shocked with your said affinity with the Dark Arts, have you tested with it?'

'No, not really, but I like all branches of magic. I found a couple Dark spells that I tried while I was looking for references to mind magic.'

'Mind magic? Why would you need to learn mind magic at such a young age?'

'Well, someone attacked my mind with something called Legilmency and I was looking for a way to block someone out.'

'Well that is rather unfortunate child, but perhaps I could be of help.'

'Please? I haven't been able to find anything of use.'

'You need to learn Occulemency. It is simple to use once you learn but most don't even get to learn it. '

'Why not?'

'It is a rather difficult magic to master.'

'Oh, probably something I can't learn at this age then.'

'No, you can. With the proper teacher.'

'Really? Do you know anyone?'

'Yes, I can teach you child. I mastered mind magic long ago.'

'How would you teach me from inside the diary?'

'I would bring you inside the diary with me.'

Harry paused and looked up, blinking a couple times. This was too good to be true.

'Is it safe? For me to travel into the diary I mean?'

'Of course. I wouldn't suggest something that isn't safe for you child. I have done this with multiple individuals, including Lucius. It takes nothing from you. I do all the work.'

'How?'

'You are a rather inquisitive child aren't you?'

'Yes. And pushy. Tell me how.'

'Very well child, I shall indulge your inner Ravenclaw. I simply use my magical core to create a room or whatever I desire, and hold it while I bring others here. Otherwise it becomes void of white and I will not materialize.'

'So you create an illusion with your magic?'

'Essentially.'

'How long can you hold it?'

'The longest I have ever held it was for twelve hours. It was a rather intense conversation.'

'Can the visitor cast magic within this illusion?'

'Yes, unless they have a weak core.'

'Why wouldn't they be able to?'

'Because, little raven, it takes a bit more out of the caster to cast a spell in an illusion of anothers creation.'

'Oh.'

'Eloquent, little raven, very eloquent.'

'Oh haha, whatever Marvolo.'

'Yes, I am told I have a rather wicked sense of humor.'

Harry smiled and went to respond when Draco walked in. 

"Hey, we are going to go to Diagon Alley in a few minutes, so get ready, love." Harry nodded and went back to the diary.

'Ok Marvolo, I have to get going. We are leaving to Diagon Alley for school supplies.'

'Alright, little raven. Have fun and we will start our lessons soon.'

'Bye Marvolo.'

'Goodbye little raven.'

Harry packed up the diary, quill and ink in his trunk and quickly slipped some shoes on. He grabbed his small clasp that he had received from the goblins last year, slipped on his cloak and rushed downstairs to the parlor where everyone was waiting.

"Sorry, I was talking to Marvolo," He quickly explained. Everyone gave him confused looks so he clarified, "The diary that Luc got me." Understanding dawned on their faces. He saw, but didn't comment on, the looks that passed between Cissa and Luc. 

"Was he nice?" Harry blinked at Draco.

"Yes Draco, he was nice. He has a sad back story though." Draco smiled and shook his head.

"We are using the Floo to get there." Draco grabbed Harrys hand and led him to the fireplace. He reached up to grab some powder from a bucket on the mantle. "This is Floo powder. You grab a handful, step into the fireplace, throw it at feet and yell your destination."

Harry looked at the powder skeptically. Cyline stepped forward and grabbed a handful.

"Here Harry, I'll demonstrate. Come here, Blaise," Blaise walked forward and obediently allowed his mother to lead him into the fireplace. Cyline followed and placed a firm arm around his shoulders. She threw the powder down and Harry gasped as green flames sprung from the hearth. "Diagon Alley!" Harry watched in fascination and fear as the pair disappeared. Harry took a step back from the fireplace.

"I don't know, Dray. I don't think- I cant" Harry stopped as he couldn't describe in words how he felt. Draco bit his lip and looked between the fireplace and Harry. Cissa and Luc watched as they attempted to let their son figure out how to fix the small issue. Draco got a determined look in his eyes and, with a determined nod, he dragged Harry into the fireplace. "Wait, Draco, no. Dray, I cant-" 

"I know, love. We are going to go together. Is that fine?" Harry looked down at the offending powder in Draco's hand. He looked at Draco with pleading eyes. "Love, I'll be right here. I promise. Don't you trust me?" Harry's eyes widened in shock.

"Of course I trust you. Why would you even suggest such a thing." Draco simply smiled lightly and pulled Harry closer, with an arm around his waist. He held out his hand full of powder and raised and pale eyebrow slightly at Harry. Harry took a shaky breath and nodded while burying his face in Draco's neck and arms slipping around the blondes neck. Draco smiled and cleared his throat. He threw down the powder and stiffened slightly as the cool flames flickered around him.

"Diagon Alley!" Harry and Draco disappeared with a small squeal from Harry. Cissa turned to face her husband with a smile on his face.

"I think he handled that pretty well." Luc nodded.

"Always the Slytherin, playing with love and fear in any situation is difficult to mange." Cissa raised an eyebrow as she walked forward to gather some Floo powder.

"Really? Name an example." Luc smirked and took one elegant step closer to his wife. 

"Dracos birth." Cissa looked at him blankly for a moment before the memory came rushing back at her. She blushed darkly and stepped into the fireplace.

"That- that doesn't count." She said sputtering. Luc smiled and shook his head.

"Whatever you say darling." Cissa stuck he head in the air and disappeared in a burst of green flames. Luc chuckled and quickly followed behind her. 

The group bustled through the surprisingly busy alley and made their way into a dark corner. The adults glanced around nervously and pulled the children into a small alcove. 

"We are going to apply a small glamour to all of us before we go into Knockturn. Stick close together and follow us. Don't wander or stare at anyone for too long. Got it?" Cissa watched each give a fierce nod before looking to Severus and Cyline. "You both do better glamour's than us so, please cast some on the children." The two nodded and waved their wands over the three with a few whispered words.

Harry looked in fascination as Dracos blonde hair darkened until it became a dark auburn. His skin became tan and his eyes a dark blue. Harry frowned, he didn't like it. He looked at Blaise and saw the changes made to him. Blaise had become a lot paler and he still had black hair bbut it lengthened until it reached just above his shoulders. His eyes became a hazel color. Harry felt his own changes happen but wasn't able to see it until he looked in dusty window of a nearby store. His hair had shortened on the sides and became a dirty blonde. His skin became even paler and his eyes turned a dark brown. He nodded and followed the adults through a dark shady alley lined with suspicious shops. 

They came to shop with dusty, cracked windows that held a wide display of various pieces of jewelry. Looking up, Harry read the worn down sign that hung out into the street, Cantata Reliquiae. Harry furrowed his brow but quickly followed the others in as Luc held open the door. Inside the store wasn't any better than the outside. It was a bit cluttered and towering shelves of glass held thousands of jewelry items. 

"Pick out what you want to jewelry piece to be," Severus dismissed everyone, but grabbed Harrys wrist when he too tried to leave. "Stay with me, I'll help you if you want to buy extra." Harry nodded and wandered the store with Severus trailing behind. He found a simple silver necklace with a small emerald charm. 

"Can I just order a hundred silver bracelets and have them delivered to me when the charms are put on. I want it to be unnoticeable and gender neutral." Severus nodded and took him to the old man at the register. 

"Excuse me, but we need to purchase this necklace and add a charm to ward of sexual predators, if that is a proper name for them, as well as we need to purchase a hundred or so silver bracelets with the same charm." The man looked skeptical before he walked through the door behind him. He came back out with a large box. 

"Had a lot of people in here for the same thing since they heard about this Lockhart fellow," The man opened the box the reveal a mess of silver bracelets. " 'Bout a hundred or so in here already charmed. Let me see the necklace so I can charm it." Harry handed over the necklace and watched as the man pulled out his wand and cast a complex looking spell. The man handed it back and Harry quickly slipped it on. 

"Thank you sir. How much do we pay?" 

"Fifty galleons for all of it." Harry nodded and pulled out his green money pouch. He handed the man sixty galleons with a grateful smile. Draco came up soon behind him with a black bracelet. Blaise came with a heavy gold ring. They both had theirs enchanted and paid, before the entire group left the store and started towards Diagon Alley. 

They walked towards Flourish and Blotts and all mentally groaned when they saw the crowds and flashing lights. Harry stopped walking and caused everyone to turn and look at him. 

"Cant one person go in there and buy one set of books then we can just copy them? That way we don't have to waste any money on those books." The rest of the group blinked and nodded.

"Okay but whos going to go in?" Harry shrugged at Draco. 

"I would but I don't think I can handle the crowds and I don't really want to be in the immediate area of that fool." The group nodded and looked at each other. They all stood there a moment before Cyline sighed. 

"I'll go. I'll be quick. They should stay out of my way, otherwise I know a few nasty hexes. Where shall we meet?" The group just shrugged. 

"I want some more ingredients for potions and I need to stop at the pet shop for items for my new owls." Harry looked at Cyline and shrugged. "Meet at the apothecary?" Cyline nodded and quickly took off into the crowds. The group turned in the opposite direction and walked to the edge of the alley at Magical Menagerie. 

Harry walked in first and briskly made his way to the owl section. He grabbed a variety of owl treats before making his way to the register. He heard someone walk up behind him and smiled when he looked back to see Draco. 

"Hey Dray, give me a hand would you?" Draco nodded and grabbed a couple of the containers out of Harrys grasp.

"You realize you only have two owls, not ten," Harry blushed and looked down while they continued to walk back to the front of the store. "What did you decide to name them? I don't remember." They reached the front and handed the lady the treats so they could pay.

"I named the white one Hedwig and the black one Ibis." Draco raised an eyebrow as they walked out of the store, purchases in hand.

"You have a thing for latin, don't you?" They joined the waiting group and made their way to the apothecary. 

"It is a very important language," Harry and Draco walked side by side in the middle of the group. "By learning it you can figure out what almost any spell means or does. All spells have latin roots in their incantations and they stick pretty close to their translations." Draco got a thoughtful look on his face and glanced at Harry form the corner of his eye.

"Huh. I never thought of it that way. Well I guess you can be pretty smart." Harry scoffed and, while rolling his eyes and smiling fondly, shoved Draco lightly to the side.

"Whatever second place," Draco gasped and narrowed his eyes at Harry before pushing the smaller boy lightly away from him. Harry laughed and grasped Dracos hand to entwine their fingers. Draco smiled at Harry and squeezed his hand while pulling him slightly closer.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Loves! There a bit of offensive language in this chapter. I want you all to know that I mean nothing by it, it's just Ron being a total butt to Harry and Draco. Thank you! Enjoy!

Third POV

Harry and Draco sat, wrapped up with each other, in the train compartment with the twins, Neville, Blaise, Pansy and Theo. They had been on the train for just over four hours and were halfway to Hogwarts. They were talking, laughing and overall just having fun. Well they were, until Weasel showed up. 

"Well, well, well," The ginger sneered as he slid the compartment door open. "Look what we've got here. Two family traitors, a cowardly lion, a pug faced girl, a boy with no daddy and a slut of mother, the no mother or father Death Eater scum and the two fags." (A/N: I hate using these words I'm sry). Harry and the rest sneered at the ginger in disgust. 

"Wow, you're abandoned by your own brothers and shunned by the Boy-Who-Lived," Harry let his gaze linger on the boys disgusting blue eyes. "And you can't handle it. I suggest you leave. Or do I have to remind of what happened during flying lessons last year." Weasel sneered before he slammed the door closed and stomped out of the train car. Harry sighed and slumped against Draco. "Don't take this the wrong way, Fred, George, but I really hate your brother."

"We hate him, too-"

"So don't worry about it-"

"Yeah, at least you don't have to-"

"See him everyday at school and home." Harry sighed again and nodded with a pitying look cast at the twins. He stared out the window and watched the greenery pass by as he lightly played with Dracos fingers that were entangled with his own. He looked back at the group and gave a small smile of contentment before a frown marred his features. 

"What do you guys think will happen with Lockhart?" Everyone displayed a worried and slightly disgusted expression on their faces. 

"I don't really know, " Blaise leaned forward to rest his arm on his knees. "But we'll protect who we can. I mean the man at the shop did say that a bunch of people had already been to him and I wouldn't be surprised if some people went to other jewelers." Harry nodded rolled his neck, unhealthily popping the joints. 

"We'll ask around," He stated. "We'll ask if anyone needs a bracelet or knows anyone who does." The group nodded and drifted into momentary silence, all staring off into space. Harry thought back to all the books he had read at the manor. The Malfoys had a huge library with a vast varieties of topics. Not to mention all the books he had gotten from Theo on his birthday. He had read through all of the books for the school subjects, but he had yet to go through the healing, creature and Dark Arts books. He had thoroughly enjoyed the potions, defense and, surprisingly, the transfiguration books. He read about a magical transformation called the animagus transformation. It was a long and difficult process, consisting of placing a mandrake leaf under ones tongue for a month, then adding it to a potion of a piece of the hair, a teaspoon of dew that has not seen sunlight or been touched by a humans foot for a week and the most difficult, a Death's-head Hawk moth's chrysalis. And then, while waiting for a lightning storm, one must recite the incantation Amato Animo Animato Animagus, with the tip of their wand pointed over their heart, everyday without fail during sunrise and sunset. Then when the lightning storm does occur, they must recite the incantation one last time before drinking the potion. If any part of the process was delayed or wasn't done properly they would have to start all over again. Harry was rather eager to attempt the transformation, but he wanted to wait until he had gotten better at magic, and until he brought it up with his friends. Which he could do know.

"Hey guys," Harry spoke softly, but everyone's attention immediately was drawn to him in the silence of the compartment. "Do you guys know what Animagus transformations are?" Some of them looked shocked, while others confused. 

"How do you know what that is?" Pansy glanced at him warily. Harry turned to look at Theo dead in the eyes and smile. "Theo?"

"No," Harry shook his head smiling. "He gave me the book." Everyone groaned. "Hey, at least I didn't finish all the books like I said." Draco looked at him with a raised brow. "What?"

"How many of the books did you read?" Harry looked thoughtful for a minute before replying seriously.

"I read all of the herbology, defense, charms, potions and transfiguration books. I'm working through by subject, so I'm going to do healing, then creatures before I look at the Dark Arts books." Everyone blinked at him before shaking their heads. 

"Ok, lets get back to your question. Why do you care about Animagus transformations?" George interrupted before Harry could reply to Theos question.

"Wait, can you explain?" 

"Yeah we don't know what you're talking about." Harry nodded before diving in.

"An Animagus, or Animagi for plural, is a witch or wizard that can transform into an animal. Its a bit of a tedious process to do, but it is rewarding afterwards. You can transform without a wand and with ease." The twins look less confused but obviously still had questions. Harry sighed quietly before he stood up and out of Dracos grasp to pull down his trunk. He opened it and gave a small scream of surprise when he saw the coiling black and white snakes inside. "Bloody hell!" Harry quickly switched to Parsletongue to be able to converse with his old companions.

~What are you guys doing in here?~ Two pairs of eyes looked up at him, almost apologetically, before responding.

~Sorry Master Harry, but we fell asleep in here when you closed the trunk.~ Harry sighed before he reached his arm out, allowing them to slither up his arm and drape over his shoulders. 

~You guys are going to have to slither on the floor next me soon, you're getting to big.~ Harry quickly refocused and dug through his trunk until he found the book he was looking for. he turned to the group. 

"How many don't know what the transformation is?" The twins and Neville raised their hands sheepishly. Harry smiled and waved his wand over the book to create three identical copies of the book. "Here, chapter twelve I'm pretty sure." The three smiled gratefully at him and cracked open the book to quickly read the chapter. Harry put away his trunk and stopped to look at his two owls who were sleeping in their cages. He sat back down and curled up against Draco. "I just mentioned it because I thought it would be cool if we all became one together. Not right now, of course, but maybe next year or the year after." Everybody smiled and nodded excitedly. 

They quickly fell into conversation of what theirs forms could be. After some time they quickly fell into a theoretical conclusion the Draco would be a fox, Theo would be a swift, Blaise would be a fox, the twins would be minxes, Pansy would be a cat, and Neville would be a German Shepard. But they still couldn't agree on what Harry would be.

"I think he's going to be a snake."

"No he's going to be cat!"

"That's ridiculous, both of you. He would obviously be a bird of some kind."

"Stupidest thing I've ever heard, he's gonna be a dog."

"Oh my god, guys, he's gonna be an occamy."

"Can you even be a magical creature as an Animagus?"

"Of course, but I think he would be a niffler."

"Don't they steal everything?"

"Yeah, he stole our hearts. And those things are freaking adorable!" Harry blinked and laughed. This was too funny. He finally spoke up from his spot on Draco.

"You realize I can have multiple forms, I mean not to brag, but I'm a pretty powerful wizard and its said that powerful enough people can have multiple forms." The group just looked at him before slumping down in their seats, sighing and rubbing their foreheads. Harry laughed again.

"Can you do wandless magic, Harry?" Harry looked at Pansy and shrugged. "Can you try?" 

"What do you want me to do?" Pansy bit her lip and looked around the compartment for something for Harry to do. 

"Maybe make your hand light up? Like a Lumos maybe?" Harry nodded and held out his hand and closed his eyes. Everyone leaned forward and intently watched Harrys hand. Harrys fingers twitched and his brow furrowed as he tried to focus on his core. He slowly directed his magic to move into his palm and willed it to light up. A small sphere of light flickered into his hand. Everyone gasped and Harry opened his eyes to see exactly what he pictured in his head. He smiled and sat up completely. He glanced at Pansy and suddenly got an idea. He closed his eyes again and willed the sphere to change color and shape. He pictured it lengthening and forming a bud at the top. The bud became a light pink while the length became a rich green. Leaves appeared and he opened his eyes to watch his creation float in the middle of his palm and literally blossom. 

"A pansy for Pansy." He laughed and allowed his magic to carefully lift it out of his hand and into Pansy's hair. The whole group looked at him in shock. It was awkward silence until Pansy's shaking voice broke it. 

"I thought you said you didn't do wandless magic before." 

"I haven't." Pansy looked at him incredulously.

"Then how the hell did you do that?" Harry shrugged and leaned back into Draco. 

"I just did it." Pansy gaped like a fish. 

"Just did it he says. Okay, thanks for the flower, Harry." Harry smiled at her and closed his eyes. 

When he opened them again, Draco was leaning over his face while shaking his shoulder and the sky outside was dark. He blinked a couple times and rubbed at his face tiredly. He yawned and looked to see that everyone was already dressed in their uniforms. 

"Come on, Harry. We got to get you dressed before we go inside. We're almost there." Harry stood up and watched as everyone but Draco left the compartment with their trunks in hand. Harry quickly pulled his trunk down and listened as Draco pulled the blinds down and locked the compartment. He pulled out his uniforms and quickly dressed and set his old clothes into his trunk before closing it. He pulled down his owls and opened to window of the now slowing down train. He opened the latch on both cages before pulling them both out on his arms. 

"Go to the owlery and visit me at breakfast ok?" The owls trilled before nipping either of his ears affectionately, and taking off. He closed the window and pulled out his wand to shrink the cages and place them in his pocket. He sighed and looked at Draco who was smiling at him. He smiled back and grabbed his trunk in one hand. He walked forward and grabbed Dracos free hand to pull him in for a quick kiss before opening the compartment and dragging the blonde along the train car until they reached the exit. The met with their friends and all got onto one carriage and made their way to the castle. 

Entering the Great Hall, Harry and Co. took their seats and watched as the first years were sorted. They didn't pay much attention except for when a fit of giggles was heard throughout the hall. Harry looked up and saw a small blonde girl wearing eccentric earrings and carrying a copy of a magazine with and odd picture on the front cover. McGonagall called forward students while the blonde girl continued to giggle. 

"Luna Lovegood!" The blonde girl stopped giggling and looked towards the Sorting Hat and stool before gliding towards them. The hat as placed on her head and Harry watched in eager anticipation as the Hat made its choice. 

"SLYTHERIN!" The whole hall stood in shocked silence. Wasn't Lovegood a Light family? No one clapped for a moment, not until Harry. He started slowly but clapped faster when others joined him. He scooted closer to Draco and asked the random third year that sat next to him to move over a little and waved his hand for Luna to come and sit by him. The blonde glided towards him and sat down with the fluidity of water. 

"Hello Luna, my name is Harry," Harry held out a hand for her to take and when she did, he graced her with a light kiss to the knuckles. She giggled again and leaned in to whisper in his ear. 

"I know who you are, I am very surprised to see the dragon and snake reunited so quickly, but it is only to be expected." She leaned away with a dreamy smile on her face. Harry looked confused but brushed it off and turned to sit properly at the table. 

"What was that for, Har?" Harry looked at Draco and glanced at Luna again before smiling. 

"I like her," Harry looked towards the head table just as the sorting commenced and Dumbledore began to speak. Draco blinked, shook his head and smiled. 

"Welcome to our new students, and welcome back to our old ones. A few announcements and reminders before you dig in to the wonderous feast that has been prepared for you tonight. First off I would like to announce that out new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is the one and only, Gilderoy Lockhart," He paused and gestured to the man in expensive looking purple and blue dueling robes. The hall clapped respectively, but with no enthusiasm. Harry remembered his new friend reached into his pocket to pull out one of the bracelets he had bought, and slipped it to Luna who, after a moment, slipped it one with a grateful smile. "Yes, yes, please silence your applause. The next announcement is that we will be hosting a dueling club this year that will be run by Mr.Lockhart and our Potions master, Professor Snape." The Slyhterins applauded loudly for their head of house, while some looked more curious at the prospect of a dueling club. "They hope to see most of you there. Now for the older students, I would like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is in fact forbidden and that no students should be escaping there for a stroll in the woods. And finally I would like to say a few words of introduction to our new students: Wonky! Tonky! Honky! Bonky!" 

The students clapped, not for the words, but at the prospect of food. Plates filled and students eagerly filled their own with heaps of food. Harry himself filled his plate with a healthy assortment of food and started to converse with Luna.

"So Luna. What subjects do you look forward to?" Luna picked up a strawberry and bit into it before replying.

"Astronomy, hebology and charms. Once I'm in third year I'll would love to take Care of Magical Creatures." Harry nodded.

"I prefer potions, defense and transfiguration, but I look forward to care also. I love creatures."

"Do you have any?" Harry looked at her between a bite of honey lemon seared chicken.

"Any what?" Luna looked right back at him with her sparkling blue eyes.

"Any creatures, of course," Harry looked sheepish for a moment and responded with an impish grin on his face. 

"I have two snakes, two owls and one of my friends got me an entire aquarium full of magical creatures like bowtruckles and stuff." Luna dropped her strawberry and looked at him with wide eyes.

"You have bowtruckles?" Harry nodded. "Can I see them? Please?" harry smiled andnodded again.

"Of course, I'll take you once we get to Slytherin house." She nodded and picked her fallen strawberry up. Harry looked at his plate and picked up a carrot with his fork while looking back up at the other end of the table only to four pairs of curious eyes. he nearly dropped his carrot. "Oh, I'm so stupid. Luna, these are my friends Blaise, Pansy and Theo and this is my boyfriend Draco." Each smiled and waved accordingly. Luna smiled and waved back. The group peacefully at their meal and Luna was easily included and never forgotten. The feast finished and, with a couple of parting words, Dumbledore sent everyone to bed.

"The new password is Sirius." Harry blinked. What an odd password. Draco glanced at Harry worriedly, as did Luna, but the rest of the group peacefully carried on. Entering, the Prefect did the introductory speech for the first years and led the girls and boys to their separate dormitories. Harry waited for Luna to come back, but sent the others off to pick their beds. When Luna came back with a happy skip in her step, Harr y led her to the second year boy dormitories and looked in each one he passed until he found Draco. He smiled in greeting and led Luna straight to the glass case.

"Oh, they're gorgeous." Luna breathed out lightly in wonder. Harry smiled and walked off to sit with Draco on the blondes bed. 

"Hey," The blonde smiled and wrapped an arm around the others waist. 

"Hey." Draco watched the other blonde in the room before smiling and looking back at Harry. "I see why you like her. She's very-," Draco made a gesture with his hand as he tried to find the right word. 

"Different?" Harry suggested.

"Well yes, but its a different type of different," Draco shook his head, chuckling softly. "She's Luna, I guess." Harry smiled and nodded. He turned back just as Luna turned to look at them. 

"Thank you, Harry. I will see you both tomorrow. Goodnight boys," Luna walked out of the room just as the boys in question replied I synch.

"Goodnight Luna." Harry smiled and got up to change into his pajamas. Draco followed his lead and the two both crawled into Draco's bed. They laid in tranquil silence for a while before Harry spoke up.

"What do you think my Animagus form is?" Harry looked from his, what he wishes was permanent, spot on Draco's chest to watch the blondes face. It turned from confused to thoughtful in a single moment. He took a deep breath before he finally answered.

"I could be wrong, scratch that, I'm almost positive I am wrong because I don't think anyones ever had this as a form before." Draco put a hand on the back of Harry neck and played with the silky raven locks that laid there. "I think you're a phoenix." Harry blinked up at Draco, confused.

"Why a phoenix?" Draco shrugged half-heartedly.

"Well it's mostly just a feeling, but its also that phoenix's always are unpredictable, fast healers and can get through just about anything. I know for a fact that that matches pretty well with you." Draco spoke softly but the words rung loud and clear in Harry's ears. He gave a slightly watery smile and leaned up to give Draco a soft, but sensual kiss. He placed a hand on Dracos cheek and pulled back to look the blonde in the eyes.

"I love you." Draco smiled and reached up to grasp the hand that lay on his cheek. He nuzzled it lightly before placing his forehead and nose against Harry's.

"I love you, too."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets Marvolo officially!!!

Third POV

Harrys first week of school had been relatively terrible. Lockhart had been a perverted nuisance. He had been staring at students, boy or girl, for far too long to be strictly a passing glance. He had talked to as many students as he could and told them to inform him of anyone who the man stared at for too long. He had given out over half his stock of bracelets and was considering to send a letter to the man at the shop in Knockturn for more. His own lesson had been uninformative and, to be frank, it was pathetic. The man had no skill in magic and couldn't cast a simple Immobulous spell. Harry had used his new found wandless magic to freeze all the creatures and put them back in their cage, while glaring at the man. He swept out of the room, hand in hand with Draco, and was disgusted to feel the mans gaze linger on his form as he disappeared. 

All his other classes that he had had so far were perfectly fine, in workload and content, but no one could shake the tension in the air whenever DADA or Lockhart was mentioned. The only thing that Harrys group of friends really looked forward to was the dueling club. Mostly because everyone wanted to watch Severus kick Lockhart dead off his feet, although if he actually killed him Harry was sure no one would complain. 

Luna had inserted herself into the group with ease and everyone loved her. She became the sister Harry had always wanted but never had, and she constantly visited during the week to talk and visit his creatures. He confessed to Draco that he would probably bring her down to the chamber to see Venenuma. Draco had laughed but agreed. 

The group had also agreed to include Luna in their Animagus plans. Most of the group had thought, for some reason, that she would be magical raven. Harry didn't agree and told her she would be a demiguise. She had gasped loudly and started giggling like crazy before planting a kiss on his cheek and running off. Draco had pouted at that, though he would never admit to it, but was smiling again when Harry had told him that Draco would be the blonde in his romance life. before he had realized that Harry had only said blonde. The group had all laughed while Harry kissed him in apology and said that he was joking. 

The whole school was jittery with anticipation of the upcoming scheduled session of the dueling club. From what was going around, Severus and Lockhart would demonstrate first before picking students to show what they can do. Harry was excited to actually learn something useful in DADA other then from his books, though he was grateful for those.

Harry woke up extra early on Saturday and woke Draco to do his hair after he had dressed. Once done the pair had walked into the common room to see Pansy and Luna sitting on the couch near the fire, talking merrily. 

"Hey guys," The two looked up and smiled at the boys before turning back to their conversation. Harry blinked and shrugged. Soon, Blaise and Theo came down and the whole snake group was ready to go. Well, almost.

"Why can't I go?" Luna was hanging over the couch whining pitifully. Harry sighed and looked at her.

"Because your a first year, Moons," Harry kneeled down next to her. "And besides I don'y want you anywhere near Lockhart if you don't have to." Luna looked at him with a pout and struggled to contain a grin when Pansy spoke up from the other side of the couch. 

"Oh what, and you want me to be?" Harry looked up with a expressionless face.

"No, but you're too stubborn to listen to me." Pansy frowned before she shrugged. Luna still whined when Harry got up to leave so Harry made a quick decision. "Why don't you go into my rooms and play with the bowtruckles? I'll send my snakes up if I see them." Luna bit her lip before she sighed and nodded. She disappeared into the second year dorms. Harry turned around and frowned. "I feel bad." Draco just grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the common room.

"You're protecting her, its okay to protect her." Harry nodded and kept an eye out for his treasured snakes. He caught sight of them as they reached the second floor.

~Anguis! Nigrum!~ the snake stopped where they were and waited for their master to reach them. ~Hey guys, are you busy?~

~No Master Harry~

~We were just going to go and wander in the forest.~ Harry nodded and kneeled down to them.

~Can you guys do me a favor and go down to my room and cheer up the blonde girl who is in there? She could really use it.~ They gave an equivalent to a nod before turning in the opposite direction. 

~Of course Master Harry.~

~Anything for Master Harry.~ Harry smiled and watched them head back to the dungeons. He stood back and fell in step with Draco as the group started to move again. They reached the room where the session was being held and saw the twins and Neville waiting outside the door for them. 

"Hey guys," Harry and the group waved as they came to a stop in front of the other three.

"Hey Nev, Fred, George. You guys ready?" They nodded and Harry pushed the door open and strode in with everyone following behind him. Harry looked around and noticed that, though the room was crowded. Mostly the older years were here. Weasel was here with his cronies and a couple of other Gryffindors. There was mostly Slytherins and Ravenclaws, and Harry could only see one or two Hufflepuffs. 

Harry sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, scanning the room for Severus and Lockhart. He spotted Severus on the right side of the dueling stage. He caught the mans eyes, smiled and waved. He only received a nod in response, but considering they were in the vision of other students, he took it as a wave back. He looked at the other end of the room and his face hardened when he saw Lockhart on the other end of the stage, looking right at him. He narrowed his eyes and turned away. 

Soon, Lockhart gathered the attention of the room when he was sure no one else was coming. 

"Welcome," he smiled at the room. "To the official Dueling club!" There was a scattered applause. He walked to the halfway point of the stage and continued to talk. "As I am sure there are rumors going around about what is to occur today, let me tell you what it truly going on. My self and Professor Snape will be conducting a sample duel, and then each of us will choose a student to Duel the other," Gasps were heard and whispers started. "That is correct, two of you will be able to duel your professors. But do not be disheartened if you are to lose. We will teach you to get better."

Harry looked at Draco with wide eyes, the blonde stared right back at him and gripped his shoulder, grinning. He looked towards Severus who was already smirking at him. He saw the man give a minute nod and he nearly jumped with joy. He put up a blank mask as he saw Lockhart go back to his original place. The man instructed those who didn't know how to duel and when he began the demonstration, he had the audacity to insult Severus! Harry surged forward but a glance from Severus and an arm around his waist kept him in place.

The duel was pathetic, on Lockharts part of course. Severus cast on spell and literally blew the man of his feet and across the stage. Harry had clapped and laughed, along with the rest of the room. Lockhart stood back up and gave a pained smile to Severus.

"Wonderful example and I believe that I will choose the student you will duel, is that correct Severus?" Severus gave him a blank look and went back to the starting place. "Well then, let's see here. Who would like to duel Professor Snape?" He looked around the room and seemed to stop on a few students before his gaze landed on a certain Gryffindor. "Ronald Weasley," The ginger looked up and blinked before making his way to the stage. He pulled out his wand and the whole room blinked before laughing. His wand was broken! It was held together by what looked like tape. 

Severus dropped his head into his hand as his composure broke. The whole room was sent into a new fit of laughter as they saw their once ice cold potions master, laughing. Harry and Draco were in tears, Neville and the twins were leaning on each other to keep from collapsing, Blaise ha d already collapsed, Pansy was banging her head on Theo's shoulder and Theo himself was breathing sharply through his nose, attempting to keep his mask in place. Ron was red in the face and close to tears. Harry almost felt bad for him when he tore out of the room, almost.

Gilderoy sputtered out Nevilles name as his next 'champion' and said boy walked up the stairs onto the stage. He was breathing deeply through his nose, in attempt to calm down, and his hand was shaking as he rose his wand in the air. The duel started but Neville wasn't calmed down enough to properly duel, so after a few strong jinxes from him, he lost his wand and the duel was over. He walked towards Severus, who gave him his wand and a light clap on the shoulder, and jumped of the stage, completely forgoing the stairs. He walked straight to Fred and George and was accepted into their arms with shaking shoulders and suppressed smiles. 

"I believe it is time for me to choose my champion, is it not?" Gilderoy nodded his head as he ascended the stairs to the stage. Severus looked straight at Harry and beckoned him over with an outstretch of his arm. Harry smirked and gracefully walked to his head of house. Severus placed a hand on the back of his head once Harry had reached him and turned to Lockhart. "I choose Harry Potter." Harry smiled innocently at the other professor though Severus' next whispered words tuned it into a evil smirk. "Give him hell, Harry." 

"With pleasure, sir," Harry whispered back. Severus walked to the bottom of the stairs and waited for Harry to get in position before starting the countdown. Harry waited until Lockhart had released a spell before he unleashed a fury of his own. He didn't stop, didn't relent and didn't give the other man much of a chance. Harry paused to move the hair out of his eyes, which reminded him he needed to get it cut because even with Draco it was too long to keep out of his eyes, and gave Lockhart a chance to gasp out a spell.

"Serpentorsia!" Harry froze and watched with wide eyes as a cobra sprung from the others wand and landed a few feet in front of him. Lockhart gave a tired triumphant grin and went to speak but was interrupted by Harrys laugh. 

"You really don't know anything do you?" Harry shook his head and slowly kneeled in front of the snake, outstretching his arm. 

~Hey there, beautiful~ Harry hissed soothingly to the tense cobra. It reared up and opened its jaws wide. ~Hey, hey woah. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. I know a nice girl who would love you as a companion. Do you want to come with me?~ The snake flickered her tongue in the air and relaxed. 

~You are not lying, speaker. I will go with you.~ Harry grinned and moved closer for her to climb onto his shoulders. Harry stood back up and looked at Lockharts baffled expression. 

"I'm a Parselmouth. Accio wand!" Lockharts wand soared into is hand as he turned and jumped off the stage, right in front of Severus. He grinned and hand the others wand to the man and accepted the slight ruffle of his hair with a laugh. He went back to Draco who wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed his cheek, wary of the new addition. Severus stepped back onto the stage and handed the still dumbfounded man his wand before turning to the rest of the class. 

"Well, I hope you enjoyed that. Next time we will go through student on student duels. You are all dismissed." Everyone walked out and Severus gave a nod of acknowledgement to his eight favorite students. Harry sighed as he walked out of the room. 

"Well that was fun." Draco scoffed.

"Fun? You get to freely curse that bastard and it was only fun? It was bloody amazing to me and I wasn't even on stage." The others made sounds of agreement and Harry laughed.

"Ok," He conceded. "I guess it was a bit more than fun." They walked down from the fourth floor to the dungeons, and yes, Neville, Fred and George were going with them. Theo glanced at the snake on his shoulders. 

"Why did you keep the snake?" Harry looked at his new found friend.

"I thought she would be good for Luna, as a pet and a guardian." Theo nodded and the group walked in silence all the way until they got into the Slytherin common room. "I'm going to go see if Luna's in our dorm." The group nodded and sat down in front of the fireplace. Harry walked up to his room and saw Luna sitting on Harry's unused bed with on of the creatures from Harry's aquarium in her hand. He smiled and knocked on the door jam. She looked up and smiled.

"Hello Snake," He smiled and walked in to sit down next to her. 

"Why do you insist on calling me that?" Luna blinked and stared pointedly at the cobra draped over him. "Oh, well, I guess, but this isn't mine."

"Who's snake is it then?" Harry smiled and picked up the cobra from his shoulders to set it on Luna's.

"Its yours." Luna gasped and gave Harry the small creature in her hands in favor of stroking the cobras scales.

"Really?" Harry nodded and got up to place the creature back into its place in its glass home. "What am I going to name- Wait. Is it a girl of boy?"

"Girl. As for a name, what about Estrella? It means star in Spanish and your name means moon in Spanish so, you guys can be the moon and stars." Luna smiled and wrapped her arms around Harry.

"Thank you Harry," Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around her, reciprocating the hug.

A week later

Harry sat on the floor of the chamber, quill, ink and diary in front of him and Venenuma behind him watching over his shoulder. He had finally found some free time to escape and had used it to come to the chamber and start his mind magic lessons. 

So how does this work? Do I touch the diary or does it automatically suck me in?

A bit of both, it requires the touch of someone so it can recognize the magical signature later and call the signature directly into the setting I create. 

Oh ok, do I need to bring anything?

Just you and your wand.

Ok I'm ready then. 

Very well, just a moment. 

Harry waited and looked at the diary as he set the quill down on the chamber floor and grabbed his wand tightly. He looked back at Venenuma and smiled.

~I'll be back soon, so don't worry about me.~ The large snake surged forward and bumped him with her large snout. 

~Ok hatchling. I'll see you later when your done visiting Master.~ Harry was about to ask her what she meant but he felt a warm magic wrap around him and the chamber disappeared. He looked around and noticed the immaculate detail of the room. There were two chairs sitting at angle towards the fire with a small table between them. The floor was a soft and a deep green. The walls had and immaculate design with green and gold. There was no windows, but instead was tall bookshelves stuffed with books. There was a mahogany door with a silver handle, but Harry suspected it led to a black abyss.

"I must say, I expected you to arrive on you feet." Harry's head snapped towards the velvety voice coming from the chair facing away from him. He stood up and made his way over. 

"Yeah well I was sitting on the floor already so," Harry looked at the figure seated in the chair and literally fell back in shock. The man was the exact man he had seen in the mirror when this whole mind magic thing started. He had the same pale skin, chocolate brown hair and crimson eyes. The only real difference was that this seemed to be a younger version of him, well that and now he had a voice to pair with the image. He watched as the face before him became scrunched with concern. Marvolo stood up and came to kneel next to him.

"Are you alright, little raven?" Harry sat all the way up and looked into crimson eyes.

"Um, yeah. I think so." Marvolo nodded, though still slightly concerned, and helped Harry stand up. Harry sat down in the second armchair and watched in utter confusion as Marvolo sat down in the other. What did this have to do with the mirror? No, better question, what did this have to do with Harry? No, wait, even better question, what did Venenuma have to do with this? "I just have a snake to talk to." 

"A snake?" Marvolo sat forward and looked at Harry intensely. "You can speak to snakes?" Harry nodded slowly. Marvolo sighed in exasperation. "Well, this changes everything."

"How so?" The man sat straight, crossed one leg over the other, and folded his hands neatly in his lap. Harry would soon identify this as Marvolo's 'lecture pose'.

"Well, if one is a Parselmouth, then they automatically acquire Parsel magic and can become a Parselmage. Parsel magic is significantly stronger and harder to counter since it is a rarer branch of magic. With it, for our case, we can create Parsel ward or shields in your mind, which would be stronger then your average wizards shields." Harry nodded in understanding and moved around in his armchair to get more comfortable, since he had a feeling he might be here a while. "But what snake did you have to talk to? If you don't mind me asking."

"I need to talk to Venenuma, a Basilisk friend of mine." Marvolo blinked in shock and just stared into space for a moment before speaking to Harry.

"She's alive?" He asked breathlessly.

"Yes she's alive. But wait hold on you know her?" Marvolo nodded his head vehemently.

"She was mine." He said. Harry froze and looked at Marvolo in fear and confusion. "I discovered the Chamber of Secrets in my fifth year and I found her down there all by herself. She had just hatched and her mother had died down there." Harry stared and didn't say anything. He felt his eyes burn in frustration and confusion. He wasn't able to stop the tear that fell and he saw Marvolo look at him and freeze up. "Little raven? Harry? Hey what's wrong?" Harry couldn't respond and he felt himself shaking. Why was he crying? Why couldn't he get himself under control? Harry couldn't answer these questions. Not even when he felt Marvolo come up next to him. Not when he felt himself grip onto the other mans shirt and bury himself in their chest. Not when he felt the other freeze before hesitantly wrapping their arms around him. Not when he felt tears soak into the others shirt either.

"I don't understand," Harry was practically sobbing now and he was struggling to breathe. "I don't-I-I," Harry felt himself hyperventilating. Marvolo's eyes widened and he pulled back to look Harry in the eye. 

"Hey, Harry. I need you to calm down okay? Can you do that?" He watched as Harry struggled to calm down. When he saw that Harry wasn't going to be able to calm down, he racked his brain and came up with the only fast acting solution that he had on him. "Let me see. I'm going to look into your mind and I need you to push the memories forward of what's wrong. Can you do that for me little raven?" He placed a hand on the youngers face and lifted it so they could meet eyes. He felt the nod and, with his confirmation, he dove into his ravens mind. 

He watched as memories played in front of him and became part of his own. He saw the mirror and what seemed to be and older version of him in it. He saw Harrys first interaction with Venenuma. Harry spending hours in the library with a blonde, he assumed was Draco, looking for heritages line. Harry noticing certain looks between people when they thought he was absorbed with something else. Harry's interaction with Venenuma right before he came into the diary. He pulled out and looked at Harry unseeing before he sat on the floor, confused. 

He sat there for a moment, absorbing the information from the memories. He sighed and sat up to sit on his knees. He grasped Harry's hands and looked at him. 

"We will figure this out," Harry looked at him with wide, glassy green eyes and sniffed. "I don't know when and I don't know how, but we will figure this out, I promise, my little raven." Harry nodded and without a further thought, launched himself into Marvolo's arms. The older man accepted, and reciprocated, before closing his eyes and sighing. What was going on?


	15. Chapter 15

Third POV

Harry sat with Draco on the couch in front of the fire,wrapped together in a small heap with a thin, but warm blanket laid over them. Harry hadn't mentioned what had happened inside of the diary in fear of Draco's reaction, and he himself had tried himself to ignore what happened and focused on protecting his mind. It wasn't hard but it certainly wasn't easy to forget what happened. He wasn't scared, just a bit overwhelmed, and he knew that he and Marvolo would figure it out. Together.

Harry sniffed and shifted from his spot on Draco, who was laying on the armrest with his lengthy limbs stretched over the expanse of the couch. He looked at Draco and flashed a smile at the blonde who was already looking at him. The blonde smiled back and squeezed his arms slightly around Harry's waist. 

The blonde had a lot on his mind. Not a lot, nor nothing bad, but it felt as if a thousand thoughts were running through his head. Harry had become slightly distant. It wasn't obvious or anything, but Draco knew him well enough to notice he had started to take less participation in their groups conversations. He now had a slightly troubled and anxious look set on his face. He didn't pry, for he knew that Harry would tell him if he was ready. Harry had been cuddly as ever, if not more, and enjoyed lying in silences, like they were now. He had kept up his grades with the same ease as before, surpassing everyone as usual. He hadn't had any changes in appetite, though it was still small. Draco's train of thought altered course slightly and focused on when he had first met Harry. Harry was tiny, still is, and had unhealthy pale skin and, of course, his scars. His body hadn't changed much but was still small, Draco secretly adored that though he would never admit aloud. 

His personality however, now that had taken a large change. Harry, at first, was completely submissive to anyone and was very quiet, shy, a major introvert really. He didn't really talk much and stuck to their small group. Now, barely a year later, Harry was more forthcoming, talkative, and had lot most of his submissive quality. Harry still stuck to their group of friends, but had now been more interactive with the other houses during classes and with homework. He was more strong-willed and didn't back down so fast to people who went against him, though only the Weasels cronies ever really did that. Overall, Harry had become so much stronger, and Draco was proud of him. Draco would honor his promises in that pride, and kill the Dursleys while always being there for Harry. 

Draco smiled and leaned down to lightly press a kiss to his ravens temple. Said raven hummed quietly and smiled, burrowing his face more into Draco than it already was. Draco tightened his arms and leaned down to rest his head on top of Harry's, before dozing off and falling into a light slumber with Harry. 

The next week

Harry was alone in the common room, reading a Dark Arts book on the armchair in front of the blazing fireplace. It was a rare sight to see Harry alone nowadays with the rather large number of people he had befriended. But he had sent everyone off on account of an uneasy feeling in his stomach and sat down, waiting. He had been here for hours and was just about it give it up when he heard frantic hissing coming from the door. 

~Master Harry! Master Harry! Master Harry! Please come out! Please!~ Harry shot from the chair and rushed to open the door. He looked down and saw Luna's newly given pet snake, Estrella. 

~Estrella? What's wrong? Where's Luna?~ Harry looked around saw no trace of his blonde friend. 

~That man took her,~ Estrella coiled into a tight ball and hiss angrily. ~I was able to slide off of her to get to you before he pulled her into a room.~ Harry blanched and double checked he had his wand and stepped out of the Slytherin house and closing the entrance. 

~Take me to her.~ Harry watched and followed as Estrella slithered off the hallway and up the castle. He had a dark, but determined look on his face and knew he looked scary when he saw a couple of straggling students stop in shock before they ran past him, presumably in the direction of the nearest Slytherin student or professor. 

Harry felt his magic swirling around him and halfheartedly tried to rein it while he stormed, quite literally, to Lunas location. When Estrella led him to what he knew was the bloody bastards quarters he didn't even try to stop his magic from seeping under the door. 

He thanked and dismissed Estrella before he sent a strong wave of magic at the door. The wooden door blasted into pieces and Harry felt an entire new sense of fury pass through him at the scene in front of him. Luna looked close to losing consciousness and had a small cut on her temple. She was lying on the floor, luckily for everyone that every article of clothing was still on, and Lockhart stood over her. He looked quite exhausted and Harry could see that the bracelet had worked quite a number on him. 

Lockhart lifted his predatory gaze from Luna and immediately paled when he saw Harry. He scrambled back and started to stammer out words that Harry didn't even care to try and decipher. Harr stalked forward and watched as Lockhart backed up until he hit the wall, apparently determined to keep as much distance as possible between them.

Harry bent down and, without looking away from Lockhart, cast a quick diagnostic spell on Luna. Harry let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding when he felt the positive results of the test. 

His gaze turned to rock hard ice as he thought of what to do next. He could just take Luna and leave. He glanced at Luna before looking back at the disgusting man before him. Or...he could have some fu-er, practice. He could have some practice. Harry smirked and stood so that he was towering over Lockhart even with his small frame. 

He waved his wand around and cast a wordless Silencing ward around the room before lazily pointing it at Lockharts chest. The man was starting to look an ugly shade of green and Harry secretly prided himself on the effect he had on the other. 

Harry sifted through his head, looking for a spell that would hurt but wouldn't get him in trouble. Harry decided to cast some of the milder spells he knew and was proud of the results. He first cast a small, but powerful bolt of pure angered magic at the mans chest. His eyes widened when he heard a small noise escape the man. He cast the spell again and was shocked to here a whimper. This was the least painful spell that he wanted to try!

Harry shook his head and cast a different curse. This one made the victim feel an illusion of a knife, carving into their skin. Harry was merely curious to see if it would leave a mark, as the book didn't mention whether or not it did. Lockhart cried out in pain once before he fully started to scream. Harry flinched and immediately stopped the curse. He didn't like that curse anymore, it was too real to think that someone could hurt him like the Dursleys had without actually leaving a mark on him.

Harry bit his lip and thought before he cast the next curse. He wanted to test out this curse and see how it felt more than he wanted to see the effects. He had read the this curse gave off a wave of intoxicating magic. He desperately wanted to try it, but it was illegal. Very illegal. But then again, he was Harry Potter, was anything really illegal for him? 

Harry released his lip from his pearly whites and quickly glanced at the open doorway. Seeing, nor hearing, anybody, he turned back to the man who was curling up into himself on the floor. Harry wrinkled his face in disgust and without anymore thought he whispered the incantation.

"Crucio," Harry watched a red jet of light leave his wand and hit the center of Lockharts chest. Harry didn't hear the scream, or any noise for that matter, after he felt the first wave of magic ripple over him. It was warm, comforting and most certainly addicting. Harry closed his eyes and let the curse fully envelope him. His magic was thrumming rhythmically and took over all his senses. Harry's breathing became ragged as he completely drifted from the plane of existence and into the blissful blanket of Dark magic.(so dramatic ik)

He stayed like that for an immeasurable amount of time- seconds, minutes, hours, days, years, who knows- before he herd a familiar voice through the haze he was stuck in. A hand settled on hi shoulder and another voice joined the first. Harry returned to Earth and opened his eyes to see Draco in front of him and Severus down beside Lockharts now immobile body. Harry blinked before he dropped his wand and started to tremble. He looked at his hands and back up at Draco before he was able to talk.

"I didn't kill him did I?" Draco opened and closed his mouth multiple times, searching for the right words. Severus answered for him.

"No, you did not," Harry sighed in relief and gratefully accepted the embrace that Draco offered. "But we will have to be obliviated so he does not report you." Harry nodded and watched as Severus performed a few complex looking spells before he stood and walked over to Luna, who was sitting up against a wall. Harry sighed, stepped out of Draco's warm embrace and picked up his wand. He walked over to Luna and gave her a weak smile. She looked at him with dazed, but serious eyes.

"Don't you ever do that again, snake," Harry frowned at her and shook his head. 

"I'd do it again," Harry reached forward and grabbed her hand. "He was standing over you when I came in, who knows what he would have done if I hadn't came in when I did. I'm only glad that the bracelet worked so well," Harry paused and looked towards the ceiling in faux-thoughtfulness. "Well that and I got two or three curses in there while he was whimpering on the floor."

Luna jerked her hand away and slapped him hard on the shoulder, though the effect was lost due to the smile that was fighting to stay off of her face. Harry grinned and looked at Draco. The blonde had a worried expression on his face. Harry's smile faded and he stood up to move to Draco and allow Severus to check on Luna. Harry pulled Draco a little ways away from the other and looked at the blonde with a questioning look on his face. Draco bit his lip lightly and looked down, avoiding eye contact with Harry.

"What were you thinking?" Dracos voice came out in a tense, slightly angry, whisper-yell. Harry took a step backward, taken aback by the question. 

"What?" Draco looked up and met Harry's defensive, shocked green eyes with his own angry, cold silver eyes.

"What were you thinking?" Harry blinked at Draco before he answered in a quiet voice.

"That I needed to protect Luna."

"And then what?" Draco took a step forward and glared down at Harry. "Get put in Azkaban for using an Unforgivable? Leaving me?" Draco's voice cracked at the end and he took a step back, looking away from Harry. The ravenette blinked and stared at Draco with wide, unbelieving eyes. So that was the problem, Draco thought Harry wanted to leave him.

"I would never leave you Draco," Harry spoke softly and took a tiny step forward. "I didn't mean to cast the last spell, I was just really angry. I'm sorry. I didn't - I-" Harry sighed and shook his head. He placed a hand on Dracos cheek and took on a pained face when the blonde flinched slightly away from him. "I'm sorry. Dray, please, I'm sorry. I won't ever do it again, I promise. Just look at me. Please." Draco slowly lifted his eyes and looked into Harrys, searching. Draco found whatever he had been looking for and closed his eyes, leaning into Harry's touch. Draco mumbled something under his breath and Harry stroked his thumb lightly over Draco's cheekbone. "Can you repeat that please Dray?" Draco took a breath and opened his eyes to look at Harry. 

"Like you could leave me. Then who would make sure you actually get some sleep when your sitting up reading all night." Harry scoffed and moved his hand down to pinch Draco's neck. Draco flinched and glared lightly at Harry. "What? You know it's true." 

"Oh yeah, and who's the one who has to gather everything for you when we have to pack?" Harry raised a brow at Draco, who in turn went to open his mouth, looking to say a retort. Harry interrupted the blonde with another comment. "Or the one who has to remind you to wake up? Or the one who has to remind you of all of your assignments? I mean honestly," Harry shook his head in exasperation, but jumped when he felt Dracos hand slide down onto his waist and pinch his side. He didn't stop, but he continued with much more mirth filling his voice. "How are you in second place for academics?" Draco narrowed his eyes and tightened both arms around Harry's waist. Harry just smiled innocently and waggled his eyebrows teasingly.

"Boys," Severus' smooth voice made both boys snap their heads around to see the older man standing up with Luna leaning on him with a dazed smile plastered on her face. "If you are quite done with your," Severus took a deep breath with a pinched brow. "Couple activities." Harry and Draco both blushed and avoided eye contact for all of those who could make it in the small office space. "Then I suggest that we lave and repair the door before a crowd gathers or Lockhart wakes up."

Harry looked at the unconscious body, winced, ad dragged Draco out of the room, Severus and Luna close behind them. They mended the door and quickly attempted to walk through the halls. But there were too many students in the path the would be suspicious. Harry heard Severus curse lightly under his breath and he turned to see the Potion Masters calculating eyes sweeping the area, searching for an escape.

"Can't we just Dissillusion ourselves?" Draco looked at Severus and shook his head.

"Harry's magic isn't stable enough at the moment. Miss Lovegood can't cast that spell yet, nor can she have any spells casted on her right now. My magic is spread too thin with the healing spells and memory modification I have just performed. And your magic, no offense at all of course, isn't strong enough to sustain all four of us. Even though it would only be cast on three of us, but it would be a bit odd to see Miss Lovegood leaning on blurry air, would it not?" Draco sighed and looked around. Harry surveyed the area before a light bulb lit up in his head. He quickly scanned the bottoms of the surrounding walls and found the magical symbol a liitle ways from where they were. He turned back to the other three and explained.

"We'll go through the tunnels." Draco blinked before his eyes widened and he gasped lightly. Severus looked slightly confused but followed as Harry continued to explain about the Chamber of Secrets and how there were tunnels that went all around the school. Luna looked, well she looked a still a bit dazed and probably needed to lie down. "Ok, come on there is a tunnel right over there and I believe a tunnel will exit right next to the entrance."

Harry walked out first and whispered the password in Parseltongue. He watched as the stone wall split apart and formed a small doorway. A really small doorway, too small for Severus to fit through. He ushered the group forward and watched as they quickly came over.

"I'm sorry Severus, but this entrance is too small. We'll take Luna and meet you back down in the common room." Severus nodded and handed Luna over to Harry before he stalked down to the dungeons. Harry adjusted Luna between his and Draco's hold and slowly maneuvered them into the dark, damp tunnel. 

"Harry can't you make torches appear?" Harry thought for a moment before replying. 

"I can try. I mean I have an idea but I don't think it will work."

"Just try it anyway." Harry nodded, though Draco couldn't see it in the dark, and tok a short breath. 

~Lights!~ Suddenly torches lit up along the walls and they could see the mess that the tunnel was in. Harry frowned and Draco grimaced. 

"Remind me to come back down here with a book full of cleaning spells and muggle cleaning supplies just in case." Draco nodded. 

"Yes, well in the meantime let's get to the dungeons." Harry nodded and lead them through the tunnel down to the Chamber of Secrets, where he hesitantly called for Venenuma.

~I am here Hatchling,~ The basilisk slid out from her hiding place and came over to the trio, eyes already closed to protect her Hatchlings company that she had smelt when they came in.

~Hello Venenuma~ Harry replied as he stuck a hand out to pet her scales. ~I am sorry that I haven't been down here that much, but I need your help right now.~

~Of course Hatchling. What do you need? OH oh oh, wait! I know! You need me to snack on someone? I'm right aren't I? Come one, give me someone to snack on.~ Harry laughed and shook his head.

~No that's not what I need, well at least not today,~ Harry could have sworn that the big, scary basilisk was now pouting. ~I need your help to navigate through the tunnels, I need the one the exits near the Slytherin house entrance.~ Venenuma was still for a moment before she nodded her head and went off a little ways from the group. 

~This one Hatchling, it leads right next the entrance.~

~Thank you Venenuma, I promise to visit soon.~ Harry started to lead Luna and Draco down the indicated tunnel.

~I look forward to it Hatchling.~ Harry and company walked down the surprisingly clean tunnel before they reached a blank stone wall. 

~Open!~ The stones separated and, in their wake, left a doorway. The trio stepped out of the tunnel and watched as the wall closed back up. Before them, literally, was the entrance to their house. 

"Wow," Draco said. " It literally opened right in front of the house."

"Salazar Slytherin probably designed it that way," Harry added looking between the two blank expanses of stone walls curiously. "Come on, Severus is probably already inside. Sirius." 

The wall opened up and the trio carefully walked in to see an alarming sight. Most of the house was in the Common Room and they were all yelling and talking over one another. They were too busy arguing to see the entrance of the three and that gave the only coherent tow of the trio to figure out what was going on. 

"What are we going to do?"

"You mean how are we going to kill hi? Cause that is something I'd like to do?"

"No, I mean how are we going to congratulate Harry?"

"Oh yeah!"

"What are we going to do?"

"A party?"

"Presents?"

"Food?"

"How about all of it?" 

"Oh oh oh, we all need to chip in and get him a new pet."

"Oh my god! Yes!"

"Guys.." 

"WE could get him a niffler!"

"What? No that is ridiculous!" 

"A cat?"

"Guys."

"Oh my god, let's get him a dragon!"

"Yes. Who knows someone with a dragon?"

"My cousins fiancé's uncle is a dragon tamer in Romania, I'm sure I could convince him, I mean it's for Harry Potter."

"Contact that man! Now!"

"GUYS!" Everyone looked at Pansy who was now standing on top of the coffee table. She looked a bit ruffled, but was smiling. "Why don't you just ask him what he wants?" With that she raised a hand and pointed at the trio. Everyone snapped their heads around in synch, making a very odd cracking sound, and stared at the shocked and confused faces of Harry ad Draco. It was silent for a moment before pandemonium broke out. People rushed towards them and screamed out their praises, making Harry very uncomfortable since he had no idea what was going on. Someone, Pansy most likely though Harry couldn't really tell, stepped forward and took Luna from the boys, giving them no excuse to stay out of the crowd. 

Harry wasn't really sure how, but he ended up in the air. He wasn't sure what this was called- crowd surfing?- but he didn't like it. Hands were all over him, hitting his wounds that never healed properly, people were screaming in his ears. His head was pounding, his heart was beating really fast, and worst of all, he couldn't see, feel, nor hear Draco. He started screaming, but his panicked ones were lost to the other hundred or so's victorious ones. He felt his breathing increase and felt the build up of magic in his gut. Harry couldn't keep his thoughts straight, let alone calm down his magic enough to prevent what was going to happen. 

His magic reached its breaking point and blasted everyone away from him. They fell back with a scream and Harry was up and running to his dorm before anyone could register what happened. As expected, Draco was the first up and he was yelling at everyone. Harry distantly heard it, but the words were lost to him once he slammed the door closed and slid down it. He took a couple of deep breaths and felt hot tears run down his face. He looked around the room and saw his diary open with his favorite quill and a normal black ink bottle next to it. Making a quick decision, he stood up and made his way quickly over to the diary, dipping his quill into the ink and writing.

Can I come in? 

Of course, little raven. Just a moment. Harry waited and heard footsteps approach the door just as he felt the familiar magic of Marvolo wrap around him and pull him into the diary with a bright flash. 

He landed a bit unsteadily in the usual room and was breathing heavily. He saw Marvolo sitting in the armchair and took a step forward. Marvolo glanced up quickly before turning back to his book. Then he froze and slowly dragged his gaze to inspect Harry's appearance. Ruffled clothes and hair, ragged breathing, tear streaked face, shaky limbs. Marvolo was up I an instant and closed the distance between themselves, grabbing Harry's face and looking into his eyes worriedly.

"What happened?" Harry took a deep breath and started to explain the evening, starting with when Estrella appeared and ending just before he ran to the diary. Marvolo took a moment to process before he gained a look of curiosity. "You were able to successfully cast a Crucio on the first try?" Harry nodded slowly. Marvolo grinned maniacally. "Remarkable. I believe it took me three tries before I was able to hold it for a reasonable amount of time. How long did you hold it for?"

"I'm not sure, I got a bit lost with the overload of Dark magic. But it was long enough to knock him out." Marvolo let go of Harry and lead him over to the other armchair before sitting down himself.

"I am impressed little raven." Harry blushed and looked down. "Don't be shy, little raven. Very little people have been able-" Marvolo stopped and gained a distant look on his face. Harry looked up and leaned forward to snap his fingers in front of the man's face.

"Marvolo?" Marvolo blinked a couple times and smiled at Harry.

"I apologize. Your boyfriend would like to come in. Is that alright with you?" Harry nodded and frowned a bit. "Very well." Marvolo closed his eyes and suddenly Harry's armchair widened and became a loveseat. There was a bright light and Draco appeared in the room as a crumpled heap on the floor. Harry giggled at the inelegance of Draco's arrival and went over to help the blonde up. Draco looked at the hand the Harry offered for a moment before he grabbed it softly and looking at Harry's face. He smiled and yanked Harry down to crash their lips together. 

Harry squeaked in surprise, but returned the kiss nonetheless. It only lasted a moment before Harry pulled back and smiled at Draco. "Well hello to you, too." Draco smiled and looked around the room. 

"This is nice." Harry raised and eyebrow and moved so that they could get up from the floor. 

"Well, thank you for your input, young Malfoy." Marvolo's velvety voice reached Draco's ears and his pale skin took on a light pink. Draco looked around Harry to see Marvolo sitting regally on his armchair with an amused smirk set firmly in place.

"You must be Marvolo," Draco walked forward reached his hand out for the older man to shake. "I'm Draco Malfoy." Marvolo raised and eyebrow and shook the offered hand firmly before drawing back. 

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, though I prefer you call me Marvolo, as Harry does." Draco nodded and looked back at Harry who was standing in between the two pieces of furniture, watching the interaction with interest. "Please sit." Marvolo gestured for the pair to sit on the unoccupied piece. Draco sat first and looked at Harry who was still standing in the same spot with an odd smile on his face. "Little raven, are you all right?" Harry blinked before he smiled and nodded. He turned around and plopped himself onto the open spot. He moved around dramatically to get comfortable and ended up with his legs dangling off the end and his head in Draco's lap. Draco shook his head and sighed, though his fingers automatically went to play with Harry's ever growing hair.

"Your going to need a cut soon love," Draco took a pinch of hair and held it taut to examine the length of it before letting it go. 

"Probably," Harry shrugged, smiling. "We'll just do it over break." Draco nodded and looked back up at Marvolo, who was watching with a calculative look on his face. He smiled at the older before meeting Harry's eyes.

"The others are sorry for the behavior. They wanted to celebrate what happened with Lockhart. Apparently, one of the sixth years watched Crucio leave your wand and they ran down to the dungeons, bumping into Severus along the way, and told the whole house. They didn't mean to go all crazy on you like they did." Harry just sighed, pouted and crossed his arms. 

"They can apologize by getting me a cat AND a dragon." Draco slapped Harry on the arm and groaned.

"My god, they probably will do that. Our dorm is becoming a bit if a zoo, you know." Harry laughed.

"It's not my fault animals like me," Harry looked at Marvolo curiously. "Did you ever have any pets?" Marvolo smiled and nodded his head.

"I only take likings to snakes, any of them really, but aside from Venenuma I only had one other. Nagini, she was a magically modified king cobra." Harry blinked and sat up a little in curiosity. 

"How was she different?" Marvolo looked up and smiled fondly.

"She was bigger, a lot bigger, than the average cobras. She was much more intelligent, as well. She also acquired a rather cynical sense of humor. I could always depend on her for a good conversation." Marvolo looked towards the fire with a look of forlornness sketched onto his face. "I made her to be immortal, as I thought that I would be as well. But with my unexpected demise, she is alone. Somewhere in England, by herself. It's absolutely dreadful." The group sat in silence, all resting in thought. Harry frowned and bit his lip while he thought, but stopped when Draco groaned.

"What?" Draco looked at him and raked a hand down his own face.

"I know that look," Draco said. "Just spit it out already." Harry pouted and looked at him with a hurt look.

"It's nothing bad," Harry started. "I was just thinking about Nagini." Draco glanced at Marvolo, who was looking at Harry with slight suspicion and interest.

"What about Nagini?" Draco asked Harry tentatively. 

"Maybe, during a break, we could look for her. We could use a 'Point Me' spell and follow it on a broom. But I didn't know if that would work." Harry settled back into his thoughts, leaving Draco exasperated, but excited at an adventure and Marvolo with feelings of shock, apprehension and slight elation at Harry's idea.

"You would need something stronger than a 'Point Me' spell. I would suggest 'Appare Vestigium'. It is an older spell that not many people use today, but it works. Its creates and swirl of golden fog that will blow in the direction of what you seek. But you must be one hundred percent focused on what you seek as you cast the spell, otherwise it won't work." Harry looked at Marvolo, smiled, nodded and went back into his thinking. Draco looked at Marvolo and smiled.

"I'll make sure he remembers that." Marvolo nodded gratefully. 

"That would be appreciated."


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies! Sorry it's been so long since I updated, but I hope you all like this!!!

Third POV

"Harry." A grumble. "Harry, love, wake up." A bigger grumble and a turn of the body. A sigh and whispered words. A jet of water and a scream. 

"What the hell Draco?" Harry yelled from his spot on the now damp floor. Draco laughed and helped Harry stand up. 

"I was trying to wake you up," Harry just glared at Draco. Draco frowned and placed his forehead against Harry's, wrapping his arms around his waist. "I'm sorry love." Draco lightly kissed Harry and went to pull back before he saw the twitch of the ravenettes lips. Draco repeated his action and watched as Harry looked away and his lips pursed together. Draco smiled widely and kissed Harry soundly on the lips, exaggerating his action to the max. Harry let out a suppressed giggle and struggled to separate himself from Draco. Draco tightened an arm around Harry's waist and raised the other to grasp the back of Harrys neck. Draco smirked at Harrys wary, though slightly red from with holding his laughter, features and leaned in to give Harry a proper kiss before letting him go and stepping back. Harry was full out smiling now, and apparently held no more animosity, no matter how temporary it would have been anyway, toward the blonde who had given him a rather rude awakening. 

"What was so important for a wake up like that?" Draco blinked in confusion then made a sound a understanding before walking towards the door

"The others are here with their apologies and gifts." Harry gasped and ran up right behind Draco, stepping on his tippy-toes to peer over the blondes shoulder.

"What did they get me?" Harry whispered. Draco turned his head to look at Harry.

"Why don't we open the door to find out?" He whispered rhetorically. Harry, not catching the tone Draco used, nodded his head. Draco rolled his eyes and opened the door. Pansy was there with a kind smile on her face. "Pansy." 

"If you would be so kind as to follow me." Pansy started to walk down the hallway only to stop.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Draco and Pansy both turned to see Harry rush back into the room and grab one of the fluffy, green blankets they had on the bed. He wrapped it loosely around his shoulders and turned back to meet Pansy and Draco's raised eyebrow. "What? I am wet and cold."

Pansy shook her head and continued to walk, not bothering to check if the other two were following her. Draco smiled and reached an arm out for Harry to scurry under and burrow into Draco's side, smiling happily. The pair walked out and followed Pansy to the common room. 

Most of the house was there, as well as Severus, and all had their heads bowed down in shame of yesterdays events. Harry and Draco stopped at the archway to the boys dorm and watched as two sixth years walked up to them With large, holed boxes in their arms.

"We are sorry for scaring you yesterday and making you uncomfortable." A girl with waist length black hair and blue eyes held out the box in her arms carefully. "Please accept our apology, we all pitched in." Harry tried to keep a blank face, but he couldn't help the smile that broke out onto his face as he moved from his spot by Draco's side to grab the box and sit on the floor with it. Everyone took a small step closer, Draco and Severus even closer since their relationship with Harry, and watched as the ravenette opened the box. A gasp and an excited squeal left Harry as he completely opened the box to see what was inside.

"Oh my god, I don't know what is in the other box" Harry said as he reached inside the box, "but not much can top this." Harry pulled his hand out of the box and revealed ball of grey fur. Draco furrowed his and kneeled down next Harry to look at the ball properly. The ball moved and large amber eyes opened to blink at Harry and Draco innocently. The animal yawned, showing off its' pearly white canines, and a pitiful whine escaped from it. Harry cooed and brought it closer to cradle it to his chest wile Draco looked around the room in disbelief.

"Did you get him a wolf?" The room glanced at each other sheepishly before the girl who presented the box nodded her head.

"We couldn't get the dragon in time, nor where there any baby ones that weren't dependent on their mothers anymore." Draco shook his head, but leaned closer to Harry, placing a hand on his back, to look closer at the new pet. The cub looked around the room in slight awe and wagged his tail slowly, not sure of the situation. 

"What are you going to name him, Har?" Harry looked at Draco and raised his brows in thought.

"I could name him Lupus and stick to my apparent Latin theme, or," Harry drawled, lifting the wolf up from his chest a little, "I could just pick a different, completely random name." Draco settled, Indian-style, next to Harry and hesitantly reached to pet the cubs' ears. 

"What would your 'different, completely random' name be?" Draco asked. Harry looked at the wolf and stared into its' eyes. Harry sucked in a breathe as a wave of memories came flooding into his mind. A man with honey colored hair laughing next to a man with a grey eyes and black hair. The same man holding him tenderly with a soft smile on his face. The man screaming as a bright light hit Harry. 

Draco looked at Harry's now slightly teary eyes with concern. "Love, are you alright? Harry?" Harry looked at Draco and sniffed, wiping his eyes harshly with his hands. 

"Yeah, totally." Harry cradled the wolf close to his chest and leaned into Draco. "I'm going to name him Moony." Draco smiled uneasily, not completely understanding Harry's actions, dismissed it as Harry being... well being Harry. A sharp intake of breath was unheard by all of the room except Harry and Draco. The pair turned and saw Severus standing behind them stiffly with a pained look on his face. 

"Are you alright, sir?" Severus looked a Draco and gave him a strained smile.

"Yes, but we need to talk later, all three of us," Harry and Draco shared a look but nodded anyway. It was silent for a moment Before Harry looked at the boy, with dirty blonde hair and grey eyes, who held the second box. The boy started slightly and stepped forward moving the first box to set down the one he had in his hands.

"This is you gift for cursing the hell out of Lockhart." Harry laughed and held the cub out to Draco.

"Hold Moony please, Dray." Draco smiled and took Moony out of Harry's arm and cradled the cub in his own arms. Harry looked at the box and slowly reached forward to open it. He looked inside the box made a sound of surprise. Harry pulled out another, but much smaller, ball of fur. It was black and a long tail was twitching and swinging around, wrapping ad unwrapping around Harry's wrist multiple times. Harry giggled and watched as the kitten opened its eyes to reveal a color of amethyst. Harry gasped and rubbed the kittens ears softly, laughing as the kitten sneezed. Draco watched with interest as Harry and the kitten interacted, it was adorable really. 

"What are you going to name this one, Harry?" Harry bit his lip and, for some reason, thought of the black haired man in the memory. The kittens hair and his were very similar, sleek, shiny, obviously well taken care of. Harry smiled.

"Snuffles." Harry announced. "He shall be named Snuffles." A choked sob was heard and everyone turned to look at Severus, but the man had disappeared with a dramatic swish of the man's black robes. Harry looked at the now empty spot of where Severus stood, and frowned. "What did I say?" Draco placed a hand on Harrys waist and stared at the same spot.

"I don't know, but we'll talk to him later." Harry nodded uneasily, but turned back around to inspect his new kitten. Draco too looked and smiled softly at both Moony and Snuffles. "I guess we can keep them. But if either on of the gets into my clothes," Harry glanced at Draco with wide eyes, before he snatched Moony from the blonde and cradled both of the animals to his chest.

"You wouldn't," Harry whispered, aghast that Draco would even dare to threaten such adorable things. Draco raised his hands in defense and met Harry's eyes with a mischievous glint. Harry glared lightly and pulled his creatures closer to his chest. The two held a staring contest for awhile before some of the other people in the room started to giggle and draw their attention away from each other. Most of the room had large grins showing on their features, and the rest had hid their faces in their hands or the shoulders of others. Harry's lips twitched and he slowly crawled back to where Draco was. He hesitantly loosened his tight hold on Moony and Snuffles, and smiled warmly at his blonde. "They won't get into your clothes." Draco smirked and leaned back to rest on his elbows.

"Let's hope not," Harry shook his head and looked towards the apprehensive crowd of snakes. He smiled brightly and looked down at his gifts.

"Thank you," The group seemed to sag in relief and a couple even laughed. Harry smiled and was about to set his pets down to roam when he frowned. Draco noticed and sat up.

"What is it?" Harry looked at Draco with a desperate look.

"We need collars." Harry whined. Draco blinked and then, he too, frowned. Draco sat in thought for a moment or two, before he flashed an easy smile at Harry.

"Make them one." Harry blinked and furrowed his brows in confusion.

"What?" Draco laughed slightly, and with more emphasis, repeated his sentence.

"Make them a collar, Harry. Use your magic, like you did on the train. Or, do it with a wand. Your amazing at transfiguration, love." Harry blushed darkly and looked down. Draco chuckled and reached out to take Moony and Snuffles out of Harry's arms, then sat back, looking at Harry expectantly. Harry pursed his lips and looked toward the curious spectating snakes. He sighed and put his hands flat in front of him, palms facing the high ceiling. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths.

Everyone watched as the pale skin, dusted with a blue-green light shining from the windows, seemed to give of a golden glow. Emanating from from the raven chest, the soft glow grew bigger before separating itself and flowing into each of Harry's hands. Harry opened his eyes and watched, with fierce determination shining in his eyes, as the light left his hands and floated just above. The light began to mold, solidify and color before the room's eyes. 

Many gasped in awe and shock. Some stepped closer and others seemed content to stay where they were, watching as beautiful collars were formed. In Harrys right hand, his magic created a solid black dragonhide collar with a silver buckle, and a small silver nametag. In his left, a collar of white dragonhide with a rose gold buckle and nametag. Harry smiled and turned the newly made collars over in his hands, making sure the words were correct on the tags. Harry switched with Draco, him taking the pets and Draco the collars, and allowed Snuffles to climb and sit precariously on his shoulder. Moony curled up into Harry's lap, head lolling lazily over one of Harry's knee while his tail wagged slowly over the other. 

" 'Moony the wolf, belonging to one Harry Potter. If found please return to Draco Malfoy' and 'Snuffles the cat, belonging to one Harry Potter. If found please return to Draco Malfoy'." Draco read from the tags while frowning. "Why do they get brought to me?" Harry gave Draco a sad smile.

"You really think the Dursley's are going to let me keep two animals of the size? They barely feed me, they would never allow me to get food for them. Anguis and Nigrum feed on their own and can move around without being seen. They are easier to hide and communicate with. I can't do that with Moony or Snuffles, as much as I want to." Harry sniffed and looked down, careful of the feline on his shoulder, carding his fingers through Moony's fur. Draco took on a pained look that the rest of the room saw clearly. The blond put both collars in one hand and moved closer to grab Snuffles, place the feline in his own lap, and put a reassuring arm tight around Harrys' shoulder.

"We'll get you out of there," Draco whispered. "I promise." Harry nodded and leaned into Draco. He grabbed Moonys' collar and carefully lifted the wolfs neck to clasp the collar around his neck. He smiled softly as he adjusted it so the nametag was at the front. He saw Draco do the same to Snuffles and distantly watched as people trickled out of the common room. Draco stood and Harry looked up at him with sad eyes. Draco shuffled Snuffles to hold him in one arm and held his other arm for Harry to grab. Harry smiled and grabbed it, Moony carefully clutched to his side. Draco immediately pulled Harry close to him with an arm around his thin waist, and the two walked back into their dorm room with an air of melancholy. Th two spent the day inside their room, playing with Moony and Snuffles. 

Dinner time came around and the two made their way to the Great Hall, absolutely ravished since they didn't have any food other than Blood Pops all day. They sat at the table, Moony and Snuffles in their arms, and began to eat, occasionally sliding food to the animals that were behaving surprisingly very well. Many people from the other houses were watching them, with curiosity and envy alike.

Luna ran into the Great Hall midway through their meal, with Estrella wrapped around her torso, and sat across Harry and Draco with a wide grin in her face. Harry set down his cutlery and looked at her with a soft smile.

"Hello Luna," Harry watched as Luna just smiled wider. Harry narrowed his eyes suspiciously and just looked at the odd blonde girl. Luna just waved her hand wispily at his plate, and Harry slowly continued to eat. When the curiosity was killing him, he, again, set down his cutlery and waited for his blond to finish. The three, well technically five, stood up and walked towards the door before anybody spoke. 

"Where are we going Luna?" Blonde looked at blond for a moment before Luna took. Harry groaned and ran after her. Draco stood there and shook his head. He looked down at Moony and Snuffles, who were both looking up at him curiously, and sighed. "Well come on. Don't want to lose them." And with that, Draco took off to follow the pair.

The trio, or rather the quintet, ran up over twelve flights of moving stairs, occasionally making them have to back track in order to actually change floors. They ran and ran, until Draco and Luna were clutching their sides and Harry had placed his hands on his head. Finally, finally, they reached the seventh floor and stopped in front of the painting of Barnabas the Barmy. Moony whined and took a couple more steps before falling to the floor, with Snuffles plopping right on top of him with a yowl. Harry, already almost breathing normal again, smiled and reached down to pick them up. Harry grinned wider as they purred in unison and stretched out in pleasure.

"So what are we doing here, Moons?" Luna looked at him with a smile before she started to pace. Harry and Draco glanced at each other, frowning, before turning to look at Luna who walked back and forth three times. They features turned into those of awe when the blank expanse of stone wall suddenly morphed into a door. Harry looked at Luna. "What is this Moons?" 

"Welcome," She said as pulled the door open, "The Room of Requirement, or as known to the elves, the Come and Go Room. It becomes whatever you want." Luna walked into the room and Draco and Harry followed right behind her. The room was transformed into an endless meadow. A gorgeous sunset could be seen in the distance over the lush, green hills. The moon could be seen, glowing slightly, if you looked up and various constellations could also be seen. Long grasses were seen and hundreds of wildflowers grew in the grass. 

Luna walked a good ways inside and plopped down in the grass. Harry slowly set down the squirming animals and watched with barely contained awe as the ran off, jumping and playing together in the false environment. Harry slowly sat down next down to Luna and held out his hand for Draco. Draco soon joined them and they just sat there. Luna eventually started to gather nearby flowers and weaving them together.

"What are you doing?" Harry watched as Lunas nimble fingers moved the flowers gently. 

"A flower crown." Luna smiled and paused in her work. "Would you like to make one?" Harry nodded and collected his own flowers, acutely aware of Draco doing the same. So, they learned and by the time the sun was completely gone and the moon shining high and bright in the sky, they had perfected their techniques. They watched, a while later, as fireflies started to appear. They rose slowly from the grasses, but soon enough everyone was running around, trying in vain to capture one in their hands or, in some cases, paws. It was a great ending to the day.

A week later

"How have you managed to gain another two additions to your party in less than four months?" Draco and Harry smiled at each other behind the back of one exasperated Narcissa Malfoy.They were currently following her to the parlor, having arrived the usual way of apparition outside of the Manors gates, and had Moony and Snuffles following curiously beside them. They pair had been waiting at the platform with two owls, two snakes and two new pets. An odd sight for sure.

"It was a gift Cissa," Harry said. He looked around and smiled. This would be the closest thing he would have to a home, while he wasn't of age at least. Cissa just sighed and opened the parlor door with a shake of her head. They walked in and saw Severus already sitting with Luc in the armchairs. Harry flinched a bit, they had been putting their talk off, both parties. He would have to do it over the break. 

"Yes well lets hope that the gifts don't destroy the manor before the ball." Harry furrowed his brow, as did Draco, and sat down on the couch.

"What ball?" Cissa looked up shocked. She looked towards her son, but her eyes only widened further when she saw the confusion on his face as well. 

"You don't know?" Both glanced at each other and shook their heads. Cissa made a distressed noise and threw her arms up in the air. She looked at Luc accusingly.

"I thought you sent them a letter ages ago," Luc looked away and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. Did you or did you not send them a letter that specifically told them about the ball that would be occurring?" Luc looked at Severus with wide eyes, but the man simply looked away. Luc sat frozen and didn't dare move.

"It seems that the action slipped from my attention." Cissa just looked at him for a moment before she clenched jaw and turned her gaze to the very confused and slightly frightened boys. 

"We have been chosen to host this years Yule ball. It will be taking place on the twenty-third. And in that time we will need to get you both dress robes, teach you both to dance, and set up any final details with the ball." Draco and Harry stared at her wide eyed. They had to learn to dance?!

Day of the Ball, December Twenty-Third

"Harry? Harry? Where are you?" Harry curled tighter into himself in his small hiding place. He did not want to go to the ball. He was absolutely terrified. What if he made a fool of himself? Of the Malfoy's? He couldn't do that to them. They were like family to him. He was just going to stay here, in his little makeshift hideout, that unfortunately reminded hi a lot of the cupboard at the Dursleys. "Harry!" Harry shut his eyes tight. He heard the footsteps disappear and let out the breath that he wasn't aware he was holding.

"Draco, darling, you mustn't panic. I have a simple spell that we will use, alright?" There was silence for a moment and Harry felt himself hyperventilate. "Point me Harry Potter." Harrys eyes widened and he felt a warm blanket of magic settle over him. There was a scuttle of feet and the door to his small hideout was opened. Light streamed in and he saw the worried faces of Cissa and Draco. He whined and curled tighter into a ball, hiding from them and placed his head in between his knees.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Draco reached down and placed a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry sniffed and looked at his boyfriend with tearful eyes. 

"I am going to screw everything up. I am going to make a fool of myself." Harry sat up suddenly and grasped the front of Draco's shirt tightly. "I am going to tarnish your family name. Then your going to hate me forever and I am going to be all alone and no one is going-" 

"Harry!" Draco wrapped his own hands around Harrys wrist lightly and looked at him with wide eyes. "What are you talking about?" Harry slumped against Draco with a quiet whimper. "Harry, look at me," Silver met green in a single moment. "I am not going to leave you. You are going to be fine at the ball. I will be right next to you the whole time. I promise." Harry and Draco sat in the doorway of the hideout, Draco hugging Harry to himself, until Cissa cleared her throat from her spot a mere few feet away.

"I hate to interrupt or worry you, but we must start to prepare you both. We have two separate elves who will help you with your wardrobe, hair and anything else you need help with." Harry shakily stood and helped Draco stand as well, and they both followed Cissa to different rooms.

Inside of Harrys room, an energetic elf was bouncing around the room, grapping different items and setting them on a small table in the center. Harry cleared his throat tentatively. The elf started and turned towards him.

"Oh it is the great Harry Potter, I is Dobby. Dobby is being assigned to serve the great Harry Potter. Is the great Harry Potter ready to start." Dobby walked towards Harry with his wide, slightly glassy eyes and his long ears flapping. Harry nodded and allowed the small creature to lead him to the center of the room where he was handed his robes to change into. Harry quickly changed and then sat down in the indicated chair for Dobby to do his hair. Dobby handed him a pair of shoes, which Harry quickly put on, and the lead him to a full length mirror. "Dobby is being done with the great Harry Potter outfit. The great Harry Potter looks and tells Dobby if hes be needing anythings." Harry nodded with a smile and looked into the mirror. Harrys jaw dropped.

Harrys robes were a deep green velvet and had silver trimmings that went down to his ankles and were buttoned from his neck down to his waist, where it fell open in graceful folds. Underneath he wore a simple pair of black dress pants and a silk black dress shirt. You could see the shine of Harry's two visible bracelets peeking through the long sleeves. He looked at the courting bracelet and smiled. 

"Hey Dobby," The elf popped over and looked at Harry with expectant eyes. "Is there anyway we can show off the bracelets a bit more." The elf nodded furiously and rushed closer.

"OF course, Dobbys can be doings that. Dobbys should have thought of that. Dobbys is nots beings the smartest sirs." Harry just looked at the elf oddly, not knowing how to respond, and allowed Dobby to pin his sleeves and inch or so higher than before. Harry smiled at the final result, though his hair was a bit stiff, but he fixed that with a quick run of his hand through it. 

"Thank you Dobby, if you could lead me to the ballroom that would be great." Dobby nodded and bounced off. Harry quickly followed after him, fiddling with the bonding bracelet as he did. They arrived at the doors and Dobby popped off without another word. Harry swallowed nervously as he heard the quantity of people inside. He took a deep breath and carefully constructed a mask of calmness, though he was feeling anything but, and cracked one of the doors open. No one looked at the doors, so he carefully opened it a bit more so he could slide through. When he closed the door, however, a loud bell went off and Harry looked up in surprise. 

"Harry James, Lord to the ancient and noble house of Potter, currently being courted by Heir Malfoy." Harry blushed darkly as majority of the eyes in the room turned towards him. He looked around and caught sight of familiar blonde hair before he set off in that direction. Many people looked at him with shock and curiosity. He recognized none of the adults but caught sight of quite a few of his year mates as he made his way through the room. Finally, he reached his destination and greeted them with a soft smile. 

"Hello Luna," Luna smiled and held out her hand daintily. Harry smirked lightly and took it in his own before he lightly brushed his lips over her knuckles. Pureblood etiquette, he thought amused. "You look wonderful tonight." Lunas smile brightened and she looked down. She truly did look beautiful. Her gown was floor length, empire waist, and was an icy blue. She had her hair pinned in a delicate messy bun. Her earrings were small silver pearls and she wore a small thin ring with an unfamiliar symbol imprinted in it. 

"Well thank you Harry, though I think that you look much better, and with you showing off your courting bracelet like that," Luna trailed off and Harry laughed quietly. They fell into a small silence, Harry looking around anxiously while Luna looked off in the distance with a dreamy smile plastered on her face. Harry sighed and fiddled with his bracelet again.

"Do you know where he is?" Luna shook her head and looked around as well, searching. A few more names were called as more people entered and the ballroom slowly became full of laughter and a buzz of conversation flowing merrily. 

"And now the hosts of the ball, Lucius Abraxas, lord to the ancient and noble house of Malfoy, and Narcissa Celandine, Lady to the ancient and noble house of Malfoy accompanied by their son and heir Draco Lucius." Harry watched as the trio walked into the room. His breath caught as he spotted Draco. Draco looked amazing.

He wore robes in a similar style to Harrys, the only real difference was that Dracos weren't buttoned all the way to his neck. The colors of a deep blue and gold trimmings, with black ants and shirt underneath. The bracelet that Harry had given him for Christmas was now visible and gleaming against Dracos skin. His blond hair was pushed away from his face, and Harry swore he had done something to his eyes. 

Harrys green eyes roamed his outfit multiple times before he noticed that those silver eyes were staring at him the exact same way. Draco distractedly dismissed himself from the people who were talking with his parents and made his way to Harry. Harry stood still and watched as people moved aside for Draco. A smile crept onto his face as he saw the blond start to grow frustrated at the amount of people who were in the room. Harry smirked and walked away. He looked back to see Draco following him and he walked faster, determined to play with Draco a bit. People looked on in amusement, most catching on to what Harry was doing, and laughed a bit as people purposely made it hard for the blond to reach the ravenette. Harry walked just a little faster and made a complete circle around the other. He ended up right behind the blond, who was now still and looking around the room in frustration. Harry smiled and stepped right behind the other before reaching up to place his hands over the others eyes. He stepped onto his toes and leaned in to whisper in Draco's ear.

"Boo." Draco sighed in relief before he growled and turned around sharply. Harry leaned back, hands half raised, and squeaked when Dracos arms curled around his waist. Draco stared at him and tightened his grip. Harry rested his hands on Dracos chest and smiled innocently at the blond. Draco narrowed his eyes and Harry squirmed, suddenly nervous. "Your robes look good on you Dray, and there is definitely something going on with your eyes." Draco smirked and brought his face closer to Harrys.

"Why, thank you Harry. You look positively stunning." Harry blushed and averted his eyes. Draco laughed and released Harry from his tight embrace, though he kept a possessive arm around his waist. "Have you been in here long?" Harry shook his head.

"No, I was in here a few minutes with Luna." Draco nodded and headed towards the refreshments. Harry and Draco both grabbed a drink before they made their way around the room, talking with anyone who was willing. Harrys feet were killing him but he didn't say anything. The continued this for a good two hours before music started to play and people made their way onto the dance floor. Draco smiled, put both his and Harrys drinks aside and dragged a protesting Harry to the dance floor.

"Come on Harry," Draco said imploringly. "Just one dance." Harry exhaled heavily through his nose, before he nodded. Draco smiled and pulled Harry into the middle of the dance floor. Draco grasped Harrys right hand with his own and placed his left hand on Harrys waist. Harry smiled and shook his head before he placed his left hand on Dracos shoulder. And just like that they were off. 

Christmas Morning 

Harry woke up early, same as last year and moved to et out of bed but barely even got off the bed before a voice was calling him.

"Where are you going?" Harry turned back and nearly laughed at the picture Draco made. Some hair was stuck to his face and his eyes were barely opened. Harry leaned down and placed a small kiss to Dracos forehead. 

"Just to make breakfast, I'll be back to come get you." Draco nodded sleepily before laying back down with a yawn. Harry smiled and hurried off to the kitchens. 

Harry sat staring at the expanse of the marble countertop as he thought of what to make. He hadn't thought of anything before hand which was a mistake, but it was too late now. Harry thought of foods he had read about in the recipe book that Aunt Petunia had purchased. It was useful only now as he tried to remember anything from the book. Then it struck him, and just like that he quickly started on the dish. It was quite and expensive dish to buy but simple to make if you didn't add the edible gold leaves in the egg yolk, though Harry was still going to do that. 

It was done in just under two hours and Harry placed a wandless warming and stasis charm on the food before dashing off to get dressed and wake Draco. After a rather troubling and groggy start for Draco, the pair came down to see Luc, Severus, Cissa, Blaise, Cyline, Pansy, Neville, Fred, George and Theo were all sitting at the table. Harry stopped and blinked before the numbers ran through his head. He didn't have enough food. He groaned and dragged a hand down his face. Everyone looked a him oddly.

"Whats wrong?" Harry looked at Draco before taking a deep breath.

"I didn't know they were coming so I didn't make enough food." Draco stilled and looked around the room. 

"Sorry Harry we didn't know that you were cooking." Harry just waved a hand at Pansy dismissivley.

"It's fine, I can make more but it is going to take some time," Harry phases and looked at Luc and Cissa. "Is it ok if we eat in the kitchen. We can ask the elves for chairs and stuff." They looked at each other before they shrugged and nodded.

"Why not?" Harry smiled and started to make his way back to the kitchen.

"Dobby!" Harry smiled as the elf popped at his side and walked with him. 

"Yes master Harry." 

"Can you grab a dozen chairs and place them around the kitchen and can you also get me some more ingredients for what I was making this morning." The elf nodded and popped away for a few moments. The elf popped back just as Harry turned the corner into the kitchen. 

"It is being done Master Harry. Dobbys be wondering if Master Harry bed needing anything else."

Harry smiled at the elf and shook his head. "No. I do not need anything else, thank you Dobby." The elf popped away, nodding and Harry entered the kitchen. Harry ignored the already plated food and went straight to the stove. He placed the pan on the heat and, as quickly as he could without destroying the food, made another five plates of food. The others walked in while he was cooking and watched with fascination as Harry worked. He moved quickly and within the hour, everything was done. He plopped down in one of the chairs with an exaggerated sigh and looked at the bewildered faces of everyone else. He smiled and waved his hand, making a plate of food float in front of each person.

"I present my version of the Bacon Bling," Harry smiled brighter at the wide eyed looks he recieved and looked at his own plate. A classsic egg sandwich upscaled by the gold leaves, gold dust, saffron, truffle oil, black truffles and rare breed bacon. It was a delicious breakfast from what Harry had heard and, now, from what he saw. Harry quickly dig in and moaned lightly when he felt the egg melt on his tongue. The bacon was crisp but juicy, the bread soft but seared to a perfect amount of crunch. The added arugula was cooked but not mushy and the flavors drove him a bit mad. He watched as the others had similar reactions and it was silent, filled only by the clatter of plates. Mu

A soft padding of feet came and Harry paused in his earring and looked at the door. He waited and smiled softly when he saw Moony come through the door with his eyes closed and nose high in the air. Harry whistled and held his hands out in a sign for the young wolf to come to him.

Moony jumped up and looked at his plate with hungry curiosity. Harry grabbed a piece of his bacon and held it out for Moony to take. The cub sniffed it once before taking the piece in his mouth. The cub chewed and hummed gratefully before cozying down in Harry's warm arms. Harry smiled and was about to finish breakfast when an elf popped in.

"Mitzy. How can we help?" Luc greeted the elf and watched as the elf wrung a cloth out nervously.

"Mitzy bed here to tells Master Severus that a mans waiting in the parlor. He tells Mitzy to tells you that Padfoots has honed for a run under a the moons. He tells Mitzy that Master Severus shoulds knows what's thats means." The group looked towards the man and saw that he was pale and wide eyed. The man shot up and looked towards Harry before he shot off towards the parlor. The group sat for a while in confused silence. Harry stood up and made his way towards the door. 

"You all stay here, I'll be right back." The group looked at each other with unease as Harry walked away. Moony couldn't be held back and was right beside Harry, quietly stalking towards the room. Harry stood right outside the door and pressed his ear to it. The was no noise and Harry was about to walk away when he heard a deep sigh.

"I am sorry, Severus. I should have come sooner but," There was a pause and a shaky breath. "When he disappeared I didn't know what to do and then I didn't remember most of what happened. It's no excuse I should have come sooner. I'm sorry for that." 

"It's alright. I can't blame you, I disappeared for a while too but I have a reason to be here. I need to be here for him." Harry frowned at the tone of Severus' voice. He saw Moony place an ear at the door and he smiled. "You should see him now though. He is bloody brilliant. He can do wandless magic. Remus, wandless magic!" Harry froze. They were talking about him. Severus was talking about him to a man named Remus. "He is just like his father, and he is dating Draco, no no no. They are in a courting period. They clicked from when they first met." Harry felt his heart race and he was about to step away when he heard a sentence that made his blood run cold. "He has been in contact with his father." There was a silence in which Harry ruined as he stumbled back. He heard a rushing of footsteps and quickly dropped to the floor like the amazing actor that he was. 

The door opened and Harry looked up from the floor, plastering a lazy grin on his face as he did so. He looked at Moony with an accusing look, fake of course, and Moony responded with perfectly performed sheepish, yet playful bow of his head. He looked back up the two men, pausing in confusion as he took in, who he assumed to be, Remus. The man had golden, honey colored hair, light green eyes and long scars that ran from his temple down to just under his jaw. 

"Sorry, I came to see what was taking so long, Moony here tripped me." The cub jumped on him and started to lick at his face, causing Harry to laugh. He stood up, Moony in his arms, and looked between he two nervously. "I didn't interrupt anything did I?" Remus smiled at the boy and shook his head.

"We were just catching up, I have not been around for a while." He glanced at Severus and held his hand out. " I am Remus Lupin." Harry smiled and reached his own hand out to shake.

"Harry." Remus smiled and nodded. "We were just finishing breakfast but I can whip up something for you real quick." Remus was about to respond before Severus interrupted.

"He will take some. Trust me Remus, you have to try his food. It is outstanding." Harry blushed and rubbed the back of his neck before he stared to walk off. He heard the two following him and he quickly dropped the smile and thought back to the conversation he had heard. Who was his father? He would have to talk to Marvolo. 

They entered the kitchen and harry gave them all a pointed look that clearly said not to say anything, and thankfully everyone seemed to get the memo. Harry walked to the stove and quickly made the same as he had for everyone else. He walked it over to Remus and set it down with a flourish. 

"Ta-da! I present my version of the bacon bling." Harry watched as Remus took a bite, and as those light green eyes widened in shock, Harry strolled over to Draco. Draco smiled at him and let his arms fall to the side. Harry gave him a cheeky grin and plopped himself in Dracos lap. He ignored the grunt from Draco and he grabbed his plate and set it down on the floor for Moony to finish, which he happily did. 

"This is really good Harry," Remus said as he downed the meal. "Where did you learn to cook like this?" Everyone tensed and looked at Harry with cautious eyes, but Harry payed them no mind and answered Remus with a grim smile.

"My relatives, but it would be best if you didn't mention them. Everyone here is waiting for a chance to cast a curse or two at them." Everyone laughed, well Luc and Cissa not as much since they still had no idea what Harry did to Lockhart. 

"You'll take the first shot, won't you Harry," Blaise looked at him with a teasing, yet serious expression. Harry smirked and if you looked close enough you would have seen a flash of crimson red in his eyes. 

"Hell yeah." Remus still looked confused but anything he was going to say was drowned out when an elf came to take his plate, seeing as he had finished.

The group migrated to the parlor and sat in front of their piles. While the adults sat on the couches after collecting their gifts, the youngsters simply dragged their pile over to a section on the floor. Everyone made their way through their piles, smiling in thanks at the people who gave them their gift. Harry smiled at his large, though modest, pile. He got a differentiation of candies; Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, Chocolte Frogs, and Eploding Bon-Bons all included. He got more books, some nice dress robes, a wand holster, cat treats, wolf treats, two pet beds, snake treats, a moon crystal necklace, a set of Exploding Snap, and a set of crystal wizards chess. 

He sat back and watched as the others finaished going through their piles and looked at him incredously when they saw his expensive gifts. He just smiled and shrugged at them. He saw Remus sitting the couch next to Severus and smiled at him. Remus waved him over so Harry stood up and walked over to the man. 

"Hello Remus," Harry stood in front of the man and smiled sweetly. Remus smiled back.

"Hello Harry. I know you probabaly don't remember me but I was good friends with your parents." Harry stilled and looked at the man with a blank expression. "I know it may not mean much but I've been trying to find you. It was your parents wishes that you were supposed to come to me if anything happened to them." Harry frowned.

"Why didnt I?" Remus sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"The ministry decided me unfit because of my condition."

"What condition?" Harry asked before he could stop himself. The man smiled warmly.

"I'm a werewolf." Harry's eyes widened and he looked at Remus with an awestruck expression. 

"Really?" The man nodded nervously and Harry smiled freely. "Wicked." The man laughed for moment, more of a joy filled bark really.

"Well the ministry didn't think so. They wouldn't even tell me who you were with. I bought you presents. For every birthday and Christmas." Remus looked at Harry who was now slightly teary eyed.

"You we're trying to find me?" Harry's voice broke at the end and multiple people looked at the pair, concerned. Remus frowned and nodded.

"Why wouldn't I?" Harry covered his mouth as a choked sob made it way out. Remus became alarmed and placed a hand in Harry's shoulder. Harry fell into the mans arms and squeezed him tight. Remus looked at Severus with wide eyes, seeking help from his friend. Severus smiled sadly. 

"His relatives he is forced to stay with abuse him," Severus paused and looked at the crying boy sadly. "He didn't have a good childhood." Remus grew angry and clutched Harry tighter. 

"Is he still with them?" The whole room nodded. Remus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he calmed his wolf down enough to talk, he pulled Harry back and looked into his eyes. "Harry, I know that we have just met, and we don't know each other very well, but if you would like I can try to take you in. It would be easier now that you can say something to the Wizengamot." Harry looked at him with tears of a different kind now streaming down his face. 

"You would take me in?" Harry whispered. Remus smiled and nodded. Harry broke down and collapsed into the mans arms again. Remus hugs him tightly and looked at the smiling faces around him. He smiled tentatively and sighed. To have Harry with him would be amazing. To save him would help him and his wolf feel settled. At least until they could truly save him, from his own mind.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey loves! Sorry its been a little while. School work has been a nutcase. But hopefully I'll be able to update more.

Third POV

Ronald Weasley had been rather quiet at school since that whole fiasco at the dueling club. So quiet, in fact, that Harry was beginning to question where the redhead was nowadays. He was rarely seen at meals and he always was the last one in class and the last one to leave. It was rather odd when you compared his previous behavior. Harry wasn't complaining but he was beginning to worry for the well being of his year-mate. Well, he now wished he didn't even give it a second thought.

Harry was off to visit Venenuma. He hadn't seen her since the week they had left for break and he was starting to miss her. So, it was off the to the chamber for him. He walked towards the second floor bathroom, he likes the slide, and just as he was about to open the door he heard chocked sobs coming from inside. He pressed his ear to the door and, frowning, stepped inside.

"Hello?" The sobs immediately stopped and Harry walked towards the stalls, crouching down to look underneath. A pair of black shoes peeked out from underneath the stall at the end of the row. "Hello? Who's there?" He walked closer and pressed and hand to the door.

"Please. Just go away. Please." A small voice, a first years probably, came from inside. Harry frowned.

"I'm not going anywhere. You can tell me what's wrong, I won't tell anyone. I promise." He heard some sniffles from inside and a shuffling of robes before the door was pulled open. One blue eye peered through the crack of the door and Harry smiled at the young girl. "You can talk to me if you want." The girl nodded and opened the door wider to step out. Harry glanced at the red hair and red robes before the name clicked into place. Ginevra Weasley, or just Ginny, the twins sister. Harry smiled at her and stepped back before sitting on the floor. 

"Are you Harry Potter?" Harry laughed and nodded, patting the spot on the floor next to him. She shakily sat down.

"And you are Ginny Weasley?" The girl blushed and nodded.

"How do you know?"

"Fred and George talk about you a lot." The girls eyes watered and she looked down. "Whats wrong? Did the do something? Do you need me to kick their arses?" Ginny laughed and shook her head, wiping her face with the sleeve of her robes.

"No not theirs."

"Whos then?" The girl glanced at him and bit her lip.

"Rons." Harry lightly sneered.

"Not surprised," Harry shook his head, rolling his eyes and looked at Ginny with a hard look. "What did he do?" 

"I, um, I-" The girl shook her head and ran a hand through her hair. "Charlie, one of my other brothers, came to visit for Christmas and he made a joke at dinner about me liking any of the boys and-" Ginny paused and sniffled. "I said I didn't like any boys. I liked a girl. And everyone went kinda quiet and then Ron blew up. He started to yell at me. Everyone else was fine with and started asking who it was, even Mum was fine with it. He didn't stop yelling until Mum silenced him with a spell." Harry blinked.

"Your brother is homophobic?" Ginny nodded, tears burning in her eyes. "I thought he just didn't like us, never thought it was because we were gay." Ginny looked up at him with wide eyes.

"You're gay? I thought that that was just a rumor." Harry shook his head laughing.

"Not a rumor Ginny." She was silent for a moment. 

"Was it bad?" She said quietly. 

"Was what bad?" 

"When you came out?" Harry smiled and leaned forward slightly.

"I'm going to be honest. Everybody shipped us so no one really minded when we got together." Ginny physically deflated when he said that but Harry places a hand on her shoulder. "That doesn't mean it wasn't scary though. I had no idea what I feeling. I was raised by Muggles who were obsessed with being the picture of normality. To them that meant homosexuality was a sin. It was all I knew but I love Draco, and nothing is going to change that. So I don't care what they think, or anyone else for that matter. I'm being who I want to be, no matter what anyone else think of my choices." Harry smiled warmly at Ginny. She sniffled a couple times before tears started to flow down her cheeks. Harry pulled her into a hug and she clung tightly to him. They sat there for a while, Harry comforting Ginny, before Ginny sat up and started harshly wiping at her eyes. Harry watched her and decided to start a happy conversation. "So, who's the girl?" Ginny blushed.

"You probably don't know her." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Try me." 

"Luna Lovegood." Harry choked. 

"You like Luna?" Harry asked. Ginny blushed a bright red and looked away, nodding. Harry blinked at her. "How much do you like her?" 

"I dunno, a lot?" Harry smiled at her and stood up. He put on a cool face and offered his hand to her. She took it, confused, and allowed him to lead her out of the bathrooms. "Harry, where are we going?" Harry smiled at her and kept on going while he replied. 

"I'm going to help you with Luna," Harry barely kept the smirk of his face as he felt Ginny start to struggle in his grasp. 

"What?!" She screeched. "No, I know where we are going now. No. Absolutely not. Don't you dare take me to her. Are you crazy?! I'm going to make a fool out of myself. She'll never even like me anyway-" Harry stopped and turned to face her with a soft smile.

"Who said I'm taking you to her? I said I'm going to help you with her. Your going to start by making friends with her and we'll se how things go and then go from there. Okay?" Ginny stopped struggling and just glared at Harry. She opened her mouth but was cut off by an annoying, loud voice.

"Hey, Potter! What the bloody hell are you doing with my sister?" Ginny froze and her eyes went wide as she stared directly over Harry's shoulder. Harry let go of Ginny and turned to face the most annoying Weasley of the bunch. 

"Hello Weasley," Harry said calmly. Ron only growled and stepped closer. 

"Why are you with my sister?" Harry raised a brow and crossed his arms over his chest. Ron sneered and turned red. "Answer me, you fag!" Harry felt Ginny tense up behind him and he narrowed his eyes at the other red head.

"That's why," Harry said coldly. Ron looked genuinely confused before a look of disgust was etched in his features. 

"She's not gay, you are," Harry laughed, bitter and a bit scary if he was honest.

"Gay and proud of it Weasel, but you can't tell somebody who to be. That's not your choice." Ron walked forward, rage in eyes, and glowered at Harry. 

"Ginny is not part of your freakishness." Harry froze. The word. He clenched his fist and glared at Ron. 

"It. Is. Not. Freakish." He subtly pushed Ginny back, silently telling her to leave or back up. 

"Yes it is, and don't you dare argue." Ron grabbed the collar of his shirt and roughly jerked Harry until they were a hairs breadth apart. "Stay away from my sister, you freak." 

Harry wasn't going to lie, not to anyone nor himself, but he wasn't fully aware of what happened after that. There was some screaming from Ginny, yelling from Ron, and he was pretty sure he heard other student try to separate the fight. They both ended up in the Hospital Wing, Harry with a black eye and bloody nose, while Ron had, well, let's just say he sported quite a few more injuries and he wouldn't be leaving the Hospital Wing anytime soon. 

He was sitting up on the hospital bed, feet dangling off the edge, talking to Ginny.

"What exactly happened?" Harry looked at her while he wrung his hands together. "It was kinda a blur after he called me a freak." Ginny smiled at him brightly.

"Well, you threw a punch, a kick and I'm pretty sure some wandless magic. Then he got a punch in, and then you kinda destroyed him. He got one more punch in before the two fifth years managed to pull you guys apart. He looks pretty nasty." Ginny grimaced and Harry looked back down at his hands.

"I'm sor-" 

"Don't be." Harry looked up at Ginny with wide eyes. She smiled at him and got up from the uncomfortable wooden chair that she was sitting in to take Harrys hands in her own "He deserved and if you didn't do something, I would have, sooner or later. You protected me, defended me. Thank you Harry." Harry smiled at her and engulfed her in a hug, which she happily returned.

"So, do you-" Before Harry could even finish his sentence the large oak doors burst open and a loud pounding of footsteps was heard. Harry's eyes widened and he pulled back from Ginny to look at where there were now voices overlapping each other, some angry, some worried, and some a bit proud. Harry cursed under his breath and turned back to Ginny. "I'm sorry in advance, I don't know what is going to happen." Ginny frowned in confusion.

"What-" The curtain was pulled open and the torrent of voices that was muffled by the curtains, now reached Harry's ears at full volume.

"Oh my god Harry-"

"Are you okay?"

"Why didn't you save some for us/"

"Jesus, Potter-"

"How could you be so stupid?"

"He better look worse than you do."

"We need to get him another animal."

"Dragon time!"

"I'll contact my people."

"Wait no-" A loud whistle cut everyone off and Harry looked at Ginny with gratitude in his eyes.

"Thank you Ginny," The large gang of Slytherins shut up immediately and looked at the pair with slight confusion. "Okay, three things. One, we are in the Hospital Wing, so quiet down. Two, I will happily take that dragon. And three where is my blond dragon?" Harry looked around the group and couldn't spot his blond boyfriend. The group of Slytherins smirked as one and all pointed towards the other side of the wing. Harry sighed and stood up. "I'll be right back." Everyone parted as he made his way out of his cot. Sure enough, Draco was there, by the end of Rons bed, yelling.

"-you disgusting blood traitor! My father will hear about this and he will not be happy! He will make your life miserable! You hear me! Miser-"

"Draco!" Draco spun around and looked at Harry. He was slightly red in the face but he immediately walked towards Harry and gave him a hug.

"How are you, Har? He didn't hurt you to bad, did he? I'm going to owl my father. Do you want me to tell him to sue them. I'll tell him that. We'll make sure the twins don't get affected, so they will be safe. Do you- mmph!" Harry silenced Draco with a chaste kiss, it was short and sweet but it did the trick. Harry pulled back and smiled at Draco. Draco flushed a bit and gave Harry a quick peck before scratched the back of his neck. "Are you alright?" Harry nodded. Draco let out a breath and smiled at Harry. Harry held out his hand and waited for Draco to take it before he walked back to his cot. They sat on the bed together and the large group of Slytherins, and Ginny, gathered around the bed, all looking at Harry expectedly. 

"What?" Everyone groans or laughs when Harry asks the question. 

"What happened? We only heard that you got in a fight with Weasel and ended up here." Harry blushed and shrugged his shoulders. 

"I was talking to Ginny and he came up to me, called me some names and told me to stay away from her and then a fight broke out. I really don't want to know what happened, ask Ginny, she was there." And suddenly all the attention was on Ginny, She retold the story of the fight, though she exaggerated so much Harry wasn't sure if anyone actually believed it. But he didn't interrupt. Instead, he leaned against Draco and relaxed. He caught sight of Luna and he smiled. She was watching Ginny with an unusual seriousness in her posture. Her gaze was slightly awed and her cheeks dusted pink. Harry smiled and turned to bury his face in Draco. He dozed off as he felt Draco press his lips to his forehead and wrap his arms around his waist. He smiled as he was lulled into a peaceful slumber.

Time Skip to Valentines Day(cheesy I know)

Harry woke up in a cold bed. He woke up alone. He sat up and looked around the dorm room. Where was Draco? He shrugged it off and walked into the bathroom to shower and start the day. He walked into the common room and, to his great surprise, it was empty. He frowned and walked to the Great Hall, and again, the Slytherins were gone. Ginny waved him over, luckily. 

"Were are they?" Harry asked as he sat in between Ginny and Neville, with Fred and George opposite them. 

"Who?" Harry looked at the four with narrowed eyes.

"Where are the rest of the Slytherins?" Harry saw Fred, George, and Neville hold back smirks, but saw that Ginny looked confused and genuinely shocked.

"You mean they are not in the common room?" Harry shook his head and watched the other three with a careful eye as he conversed with Ginny. 

"They seemed to have disappeared." Ginny frowned and took a piece of toast from the floating tray.

"Well, they'll have to turn up eventually." Harry nodded and served himself some pancakes and fresh fruit. He looked around at the rest of the Hall and noticed a few things. Severus was missing from the head table, for one, and most of the students looked, well they looked at the ceiling with akin to hope in their eyes. Harry frowned and turned to Ginny. 

"What's today?" Ginny looked up in thought for a while, but soon her eyes lit up and her mouth dropped opened. 

"Oh my god," Ginny looked at her brothers smirking faces. "Is he?" Fred nodded while George looked at the very confused Harry with pitying eyes. 

"Don't worry Harry," Fred glanced at his brother before chipping in himself.

"Yeah, don't worry you'll find out eventually." The two shared a look and poor Harry sat there with desperate expression on his face. Harry busted groaned and glared at his pancakes. Ginny held in a giggle and turned away to hide her face. 

"Post!" Harry looked up and saw many girls eagerly looking up at the ceiling, watching owls fly to their targets. He sighed and looked back down at his plate. He speared a piece of his chopped kiwi and placed it into his mouth, grimacing slightly at the tartness. He nearly choked when Ibis and Hedwig landed in front of him. He swallowed and smiled at his birds.

"Hey guys," Harry said reaching out with both hands to stroke their feathers He grabbed a piece of bacon for each and fed it to them before he noticed that a letter was tied to Ibis' leg and Hedwig had a small package attached to her leg. He frowned in confusion and untied the short silver ribbons that connected them. He pet both his owls on the head and smiled when they gave him an affectionate nip and hoot before flying off. 

"What's that Harry?" Harry looked towards Neville and shrugged. "Well open it!" Harry held up Gus hands defensively and went to peel the wax seal off of the letter. He smiled when he recognized the writing but frowned when he thought about it. Why has Draco sent him a letter? He tugged the paper out of the envelope and read the elegant script. 

Dear Harry,

I know you probably don't even know what today is, well let me inform you. Today is Valentines Day. I have a little something planned. Open the box to start.

Love, Your Dragon

Harry felt a smile creep on his face and he quickly stuffed the letter in his bag before he tore open the box. He felt a lot of eyes on him, but he payed them no mind as he looked at the contents. The smiles dropped off his face and he frowned. He reached inside the bag and pulled out the four shreds of cloth. Red, green, blue and yellow. Harry frowned looked at the empty box. He heard Ginny squeal and turned to look at her with a raised brow. She flushed with a bright smile.

"He's doing a scavenger hunt." 

Harry blinked and surprise flickered across his face before he looked back at the strips of cloth in though. They were the house colors, he knew that,but what did they mean? He rubbed the green one between his fingers, burlap. Wait, burlap? Where would burlap material be used. It was so heavy duty and not really necessary unless it was in danger of ripping. But burlap isn't used in the school, right? He took a deep breath and noted the new smell in the air. Grass. Harry grabbed the box and lightly sniffed. Definitely grass. Harry blinked before shaking his head at his own stupidity. The quidditch pitch. The pieces of cloth were from the banner that hung from the stands. He smiled and placed the cloth back in the box. He placed one last slice of kiwi in his mouth before he stood up and ran off with his bag and the box.

He reached the pitch, completely out of breath, and looked around. Grass, grass, grass, stand, hoop, stand, more grass, ribbon, grass-wait ribbon! Harry locked his eyes on the silver ribbon that was tied onto a small stick that was planted into the ground. He jogged over and saw another box, same as the first. He grabbed the box, untied the ribbon-why not right?- and placed it in the other box he held. He frowned and placed a quick undetectable expansion charm on his bag and placing the first box inside. He quickly opened the new box and pulled out a familiar object. The diamond and emerald reflected in the morning sun and Hary smiled. It was the needle he had made during their first Transfiguration class. He carefully placed it back in the box and dashed towards the castle.

He was gathering quite a crowd as he ran through the castle. Neville and Ginny has followed him out to the pitch but only came close enough to watch him as he found the clue and took off in a different direction. The twins had disappeared and a handful of students from the other houses were watching him pass by, some even running after him. 

Entering the classroom, he saw a cat, the same tabby cat from before, sitting on the desk with an air of patience and amusement. Harry smiled when he saw a piece of silver ribbon tied around the cats neck with a piece of paper attached. He walked towards the cat and smiled. 

"Hello Professor," The cat, McGonagall, nodded her head and then stretched her head up. Harry quickly untied the ribbon and opened the paper. He read the paper and frowned. It was a small list of spells and potions. Healing potions. Specifically, the boil cure and, oddly enough, hair removal. The spells, Episkey and one Harry had read about but didn't remember the uses. Harry frowned. What was this supposed to mean? He toppled the paper over and saw a small broom drawn on the bottom right corner. Harry laughed at the memory. Their first flying lesson. Harry placed the paper and ribbon in his bag before he gave the Animagus a smile and ran off back outside. 

Harry didn't remember a time in his life when he had to run this much. Not even Harry-Humting had this much running. But he was enjoying every minute of this running. It was starting to hurt his chest and he didn't know if he would be able to run this whole thing, though the curiosity was enough to make him want to try. 

Harry made to the area of grass where they took their first flying lesson and smiled even brighter when he saw the silver ribbon. H picked up the box and opened it, pulling out the small piece of paper inside. 

Laugh. Pain. Scars. Comfort. Love.

Harry frowned in thought. Probably something in chronological order. Laugh, pain, scars, comfort, love? Did it have something to do with him? Harry thought for a while and then it hit him. Scars. They were having fun and then Draco accidently hit his scars from the Dursleys. He smiled and quickly took off towards the dungeons, packing the box and ribbon in his bag as he ran. 

People were watching him as he ran, some even cheered him on, and Harry just laughed as he ran down the hallways. He whispered the password, completely breathless, and stepped into the Common Room, which was still empty. He ignored that and ran into his dormitory. On his bed, the one they usually fell asleep on, was the telltale box and ribbon. He giggled and opened it, eagerly peering inside. A petal, with a tan line running down the center, a sprig of a flat green leaf, a small, smooth dark looking stone, and a bright purple flower sat inside of the box. Harry rolled his eyes as he immediately recognized the items as an asphodel petal, wormwood, a bezoar, and wolfsbane/aconite/monkshood. He closed the box, paced it in his bag and ran off towards the potions classroom. 

He stopped at the door and looked inside. Two figures, familiar figures, stood, back to the door.

"Fred? George? What are you guys doing in here?" They shared a smirk before they both turned around and handed him and item without ny words. He smiled at the and gladly took the paper and ribbon. Placing the ribbon in his bag, he unfolded the note and read the phrase inside.

'The Saviour'

Harry looked at them before he laughed. He flashed them a smile before he took off out of the classroom and up to the first floor. He turned corners and ran down corridors, barely manging to avoid the students that tried to clap him on the back as he ran- Did they not understand he was in a hurry? He saw the box and ribbon and quickly grabbed both. He opened the note and stopped in his tracks as he read the riddle, more of a poem really.

Crowns in the grass under the stars surrounded by fire sitting with moons

Harry rolled his eyes. They needed to work on Draco's riddle skills, this was way too obvious. Harry placed the box and ribbon into his bag, holding tightly onto the poem, and took off towards the seventh floor. He passed by many students, too many really, but noticed the significant drop of activity as he went higher up into the castle. Stopping opposite of the portrait, Harry looked at the already formed door with sparkling eyes. He caught his breath and opened the door. Looking inside, he gasped.

The same meadow seemed to have generate inside the room, but instead of the sunset falling over the mountain in the distance, the moon was full and high in the sky. A white gazebo was decorated with fireflies and a small table held platters of fruit and another box. This one was more decorated than the others with a black wrapping and the silver ribbon was tied elegantly at the top. Harry smiled and pocketed the ribbon before carefully removing the black paper and opening the box. Harry gasped and let out a breathless laugh. A crystal dragon figurine sat inside of a velvet cushion with sapphire eyes and intricately carved scales and wings. Harry carefully removed it and twisted it around, admiring the light reflecting off of the gems. 

"Beautiful dragon," Harry whispered quietly. Harry put it back in its place and carefully closed the box. He looked up and surveyed the meadow. "Now where is my Dragon?" The words barely left his lips when he felt a pair of arms slip around his waist from behind and warm breath ghost past his ear. 

"Right here," Harry smiled and set down the box before he turned around and faced Draco. Draco's hair was loose and he wore the school uniform, minus the tie and robe. His eyes were bright and he had a sly grin plastered on his face. Harry placed his arms around Dracos neck and looked at the blond. "You know, that was supposed to take you two hours." Harry snorted.

"Really? No offence Dray, but the last clue wasn't that hard. Flower crowns and moons? Come on." Draco laughed and gave Harry a peck. Harry hummed and leaned his head on Dracos shoulder. "Also, you might not have taken into account that I would run the whole thing." Draco laughed again.

"So you liked it?" Harry pulled back and looked at Draco with a small smile. 

"Yeah, I liked it. But why the hell did you make everyone leave?" Draco snorted.

"They didn't leave, they just used spells or hid inside of the girls dormitories." Harry blinked. He shook his head.

"How many people did you have in on this?" Draco smirked and lifted one of his hands to run it through Harrys hair affectionately.

"Secrets, love. Secrets."


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies! Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I got super busy during the holidays and I'm having quite a few family problems. But I hope u enjoy!

Third POV

Harry looked at the parchment in shock. He didn't understand why bad things happened to good people. What had he done the universe? Why did it hate him so? Harry took a shuddering breath and reread the letter.

Dear Harry,

I am so sorry. I have no idea what happened. The change of guardianship was just about to go through, I swear it. Something went wrong. They denied my request. I'm sorry, but I don't think I will be able to fix this before break. I'm trying, I promise. I have a few friends in the Ministry that are helping me out. I'll let you know if anything changes. 

Messrs. Moony and Remus

Harry told another shaky breath and pocketed the note. What was he going to do? He couldn't go with Remus now, at least not for a while. He wasn't going to be able to go with the Malfoys again, they were heading to France to visit one of Dracos cousins. He was going to have to stay at the Dursley's, all summer. Harry felt his face pale.

"Harry?" Harry quickly schooled his face and looked at Draco with a strained smile.

"Yeah," Draco looked at him strangely and placed a hand on the small of his back. 

"Are you alright? You've been a bit out of it for awhile." Harry blinked and gave a nervous laugh, rubbing at the back of his neck. 

"Yeah, everything is fine. Just got some weird thoughts, no biggie." Draco frowned but went back to talking to Theo about their Defense homework. Harry bit his lip in thought. He didn't know what he was going to do, but he was not going to tell Draco.

A week later

"Mount your brooms!" Harry and the rest of his team quickly followed Madam Hooches order while the Gryffindor team, directly across from them, clambered, quite noisily, onto their brooms.

Today was the day. The Inter-House Quidditch Cup. Harry, as well as the rest of the team, was a bundle of nerves and adrenaline. They were nervous, but excited. The stands were stuffed with jubilant staff and students, all either holding banners, screaming loudly for their team, rocking house themed designs on their faces or even all three. 

The sun was high and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. There was a slight breeze but nothing too chilly. Perfect weather. 

"On my whistle!" Harry readied himself and looked at the sky, trying to catch a glimpse of the snitch. Both teams bristled in preparation, waiting for Madam Hooches whistle. It was still, quiet. No one moved, all eyes were trained in the sky. 

The whistle blew, loud and clear, and the teams took to the sky in a flash. 

"And they're off!" Screamed the commentator, a Gryffindor named Lee Jordan, through a magical bullhorn. Wind blew harsh across Harry's face as he flew high above the pitch and started to search for the snitch. He kept a close eye on the game, smiling when Draco scored the first goal of the game, and his fellow seeker. Harry didn't know the boy very well, but he planned to win the Cup no matter what.

Harry flew a bit higher, making a large, lazy circle around the pitch, and noticed that his fellow seeker was tailing him. Harry lightly smirked and dived. 

"It seems like Potter has spotted the snitch! He took a sharp dive and heading straight down! McLaggen has already dove after him! It's a race to the snitch this early the game! With twenty to zero and Slytherins in the lead." Harry gripped his broom tightly and pulled it as hard as he could towards the sky. He grunted when the broom jerked harshly but he managed to level it out without causing any damage. "And it was fake! Potter has some skills on that broom, but will he be able to catch the snitch!" 

Harry scoffed lightly under his breath as he flew above the game to look for the snitch. He noticed that the other boy was tailing him, again. He sighed and flew lazily over the pitch, getting quite annoyed at the copycat. 

A flash of gold suddenly shine in Barry's eyes from the other side of the pitch and he gradually increased his speed. Harry prayed that Jordan wouldn't call him out. He prayed really hard, he did.

"It seems that Potter has caught sight of the snitch again!" Damn, Harry thought. "But is it a fluke this time as well, McLaggen seems to be wary!" Harry frowned at the name slightly before realizing it was the other seeker. He shook his head and zoomed after the snitch. He heard cheers and screams from the crowd, urging him to go faster. He obeyed.

The wind blew harshly, on the brink of painfully, against his cold skin and he could feel the butterflies of anxiety fluttering in his chest. He grinned widely and pushed his broom to go faster, stretching his hand out into the air. The snitch was a foot away. Closer. Almost there. Cheers were louder than ever and Harry could feel the fluttering of the wings against his fingertips. Then, the world spun. 

Harry's entire equilibrium was shook as he and his broom were hurtled through the air. He managed to pull his broom to a stop and saw McLaggens figure racing after the snitch. Harry sighed heavily and tore after the lion.

"Professer is that allowed? McLaggen has pushed Potter through the air! But Potter has recovered quite quickly and is right on his tail! This is gonna be a close one folks!" Harry tunes out the rest of the commentary and solely focused on the golden ball. He paid no mind to the wind, nor the butterflies. He only pushed his broom harder and outstretched his hand. 

They were neck and neck and if Harry could just go a little faster. Harry made quick desicion, and probably a bad one as well, and used just a little bit of wandless magic to fog up McLaggens goggles. The other boys made a small sound of surprise and slowed a little. Harry rushed forward and grasped the snitch, canceling the spell he had used at the same time.

"They've done it! Harry Potter has caught the snitch and Slytherin has now won the Cup!" Screams and cheers from the crowd rang in Harry's ears as he held up the snitch for everyone to see. Draco zoomed towards him with a smile and Harry smiled back.

"Wonderful as always, darling," Draco drawled in an overly sweet voice. Harry smiled at the nickname and tone before gliding slightly closer to the blond.

"But of course," Harry said in the same tone with a shrug. "Only the best team for you, sweetheart." Draco smiled and closed the gap between them to place a chaste kiss on Harry's lips. It lasted only a moment, maybe two, and Harry smiled into it. 

"Alright lovebirds," A voice called from below. They separated and shyly looked down to see Blaise standing with Pansy on the field, both with their arms crossed over their chests and a small smirk in their faces. "Let's go. We have a party to go to." 

A week later 

Harry paced in his dorm, one arm hugging his stomach and the other propped on top of it with his thumb at his lips. His eyebrows scrunched slightly in thought and the soft, nearly silent, thud of his footsteps were the only noise. 

Classes were over and exams had been taken. The train would leave tomorrow morning and Harry had a plan. 

He had already told Remus that he found a friend who would allow him to stay the summer. He was really upset that he wouldn't see Draco all summer, but they were going to Paris and Harry didn't want to intrude. Of course, he also hadn't actually found a friend but he was just going to let everyone think that he was staying with some random friend. He was going to go to the bathroom and wait an hour or so before leaving the, hopefully empty, station and going to the Leaky Cauldron. He would stay there for the summer and send everyone letters with his experiences at his 'friends' house.It was quite simple. It shouldn't be too hard. 

Harry continued to pace and didn't notice when the door opened and Draco stood there, watching him for a moment. 

"You're going to wear a hole in the floor if you keep on like that." Harry jumped and looked at the doorway. He stopped and walked over to Draco. 

"Sorry, I was just thinking." 

"About?" Harry smiled and shook his head.

"Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head over, my dragon." Draco flushes lightly and Harry laughed before going back to finish packing up his trunk. "You should finish packing, we're leaving tomorrow morning." He heard Draco groan dramtically and walk towards the bed, which held his trunk and items to pack, and collapse onto it. Harry sighed and looked his boyfriend who had his buried into the comforter.

"Are you comfortable like that?" He asked incredulously. Draco groaned and rolled over.

"No," he stated, arm reaching to pull out a thick book. " I'm being abused by my own items." Harry shook his head and pulled out his wand. He flicked it Draco's pile of stuff and smiled in amusement as Draco yelled in surprise. Everything flew into the trunk neatly and Harry turned back to manually packing his own stuff. He heard Draco get up and walk towards him. "Do you need any help?" Harry turned around and looked at Draco's small smile with a bemused expression plastered on his face.

"You're asking if I need help packing my stuff?" Harry asked. "I literally just packed your stuff for you." 

"Fine nevermind." Draco grinned and flopped onto Harry's bed. He groaned again and reached under him to pull out the book that was digging into his back. Harry just laughed.

The train ride went smoothly, no one suspecting any of the worries that we're running through Harry's head. They bought lots of treats and, with so many people being in the compartment, we're piled all over each other. Th compartment was filled with laughs and jokes and a few shows of magic. They arrived at the train station and Harry took a shaky breath before standing up and shrinking his trunk to place in his pocket. 

"Hey Harry," The brunet turned to see Neville looking at him.

"Yeah?"

"You have everything?" 

"I think so. I sent Hedwig and Ibis ahead. Anguish and Nigrum are asleep on my shoulders and Moony and Snuffles are right here." Neville raised an eyebrow and laughed a bit before walking out of the compartment. 

"See you in September Harry," The boy called as he left.

"Bye Nev," Harry looked around and noticed that everyone had already left except for Draco. "Seems like everyone already left." Draco raised an eyebrow and stretched out his hand. Harry took it in his own happily and whistled for Moony and Snuffles as they walked out. 

"You were a bit deep in thought." Draco said. Harry just smiled reassuringly at the blond and kept moving onto the platform. Harry caught sight of a pair of blond hair and pointed it out to Draco. They walked over and were greeted by smiles from Cissa and Luc. 

"Hello boys," Cissa greeted, placing a kiss on each boy's foreheads once they got in range. 

"Hey Cissa."

"Hello Mother." Cissa smiled and rested a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Who's picking you up Harry?" Harry froze and looked at Cissa with innocent eyes.

"Um, I'm meeting them somewhere and then we're Apparating to their home." Cissa frowned and glanced at her husband warily. 

"Where are you meeting them?"

"Diagon Alley." Harry metally cursed himself.

"Really? That's an awfully public place." Harry just shrugged with a smile.

"We were just gonna pick up a couple books before we left. We plan on staying on the grounds the whole summer." Cissa narrowed her eyes for a moment but nodded. 

"We'll let you go Harry, but please do write. You'll drive Dragin mad if you don't." Harry laughed as Draco blushed and he stepped forward to place a kiss on the blonds cheek before stepping back. 

"I will make sure to write. I'll see you guys in September." 

"Goodbye Harry," Lic and Cissa said together.

"Bye love," Draco whispered. Harry smiled sadly at him and gave the other a chaste kiss before smiling and walking towards the Floo, whistling to gain Snuffles and Moonys attention again. Harry picked both of them up as he stepped into the Floo, placing Snuffles carefully on his shoulder, and grabbed a handful of Floo powder. Throwing it down with a shout of 'Leaky Cauldron', the brunet disappeared with a flickering of bright green flames. 

Stepping out of the fireplace and into the empty pub, Harry walked towards the bar and rang the small bell on the counter.

"Just a sec," a voice called from the back. Harry smiled as he heard a few crashes and almost laughed when Tom stumbled out. "Harry!" 

"Hey Tom," Harry greeted. Tom walked over to him and curiously looked over the pets Harry had with him. "Gotta room open?" 

"Of course," He said kindly, reaching under the bar to pull out a think book. "How long?"

"All summer," Tom raised a brow but didn't say anything as he wrote some things down. Harry bit down on his lip anxiously and looked around. "You won't say anything will you?"

"No, I won't." Tom have the boy a smile and put the book down under the bar. He walked back into the room and came out with a key. "You don't happen to have two owls do you?" Harry nodded sheepishly and waited as Tom went back into the room. Harry really did laugh as Tom came back with his owls held on his arms held as far away from him as possible. Harry reaches out and both Hedwig and Ibis happily flew over to him.

"Thank you Tom," Tom waved a hand dismissively and started up the flight of stairs. Harry quickly followed and was led onto the third floor. 

"Here we are, room 31. Enjoy Harry. I'll see you for meals." Harry nodded and took the key from the man, before unlocking the door and stepping in. 

"Thanks again." Harry turned and saw that Tomhad already left him alone. Harry sighed and set down his owls on the small desk in the corner. He placed both Moony and Snuffles on the floor and carefully put Anguis and Nigrum on top of the dresser where a pair ch of sunlight warmed the wood. He pulled out his trunk and, using wandless magic, unshrunk it and placed it at the foot of the bed. He frowned as he looked at it. He was going to need a new trunk, or at least enhance this one. There was nothing wrong with it, he loved the simplicity of it, but there was t enough room. He kept all of his belongings here. He was going to have to go book shopping. Harry grinned.

Two days later and the summer was going great. Harry has managed to find the spell and fix his trunk, giving it multiple compartments if a certain password was spoken and placing a few protection charms. He had spent two full days shopping for items to fill his trunk and another day organizing it all. He now owned over a hundred books of various subjucts, a lot of new stationary, and new pets care items. 

Snuffles and Moony seemed container to run around the room with each other or lay now to to Harry when he was reading on the bed. Anguis and Nigrum either slept or went out to hunt, where though Harry doesn't want to know. Hedwig seemed determined to be riggt next to Ibis, who didn't seem to mind but was always flying around trying to shake her off. Harry laughed a lot as he watched them go in circles. 

The days passed slowly and Harry vaguely was aware that it had been less than a week since school had been let out but he was bored out of his mind. He sent a few letters and talked to Draco with the bracelet that they shared, but otherwise, he was completely cut off. 

Tom was a lovely host and gave Harry meals, on the house. He made sure no one bothered Harry and did his best to hide him, per Harry's preference. It was enjoyable and Harry found himself loving the quietness of solitude. He missed his friends and Draco of course, but with all of the hustle and bustle at Hogwarts, living like this was quite nice. 

The break passed by and soon enough, it was his birthday. A dozen owls were waiting for him when he woke and thoroughly scared the crap out of him. He took each package and gave every owl a treat before sending them off. He smiled as he set all of the packages onto the bed, choosing to open them after he had eaten, and slipped on his shoes before heading down. 

"Good morning Tom," Harry greeted the bartender with a smile. The man looked up from wiping down the counter and smiled back.

"Good morning Harry. I believe a happy birthday is in order." Harry grinned a bit wider and plopped down in one of the barstools. 

"Thank you," Tom gave him a nod before disappearing into the backroom and, after a few alarming noises, came out with a steaming plate of food. He set it down in front of Harry and ruffled his hair before going back into the backroom. Harry quickly dug into the eggs, sausage and toast, absently making sure he breathed in between bites, and soon enough the plate was clean. He stood up and ran up the stairs.

~Master!~ Anguis whined as soon as Harry entered the room. Harry looked at her and smiled. 

~Yes?~ Harry replied smoothly as he made his way to the end table where his money pouch lay. 

~We are bored~ Harry looked at Nigrum who now spoke and placed the green pouch in his pocket. 

~Well, I am going to Diagon Alley if you wish to join me.~ 

~Yes please Master~ Harry nodded to himself and walked over to the dresser where his snakes lay. 

~Just be sure to stick close to me.~ 

~Yes Master~ And with that, Harry picked up his snakes and made his way back downstairs

"I'm going to go to the Alley for a little while Tom," Harry called out as he walked towards the entrance to the Alley. 

"Alright, be safe!" The man replied as Harry disappeared. Harry smiled again and, using his wand, tapped the complicated sequence on the bricks. The bricks opened up and he quickly made his way to the bookstore, pausing only to glance at the newest broom in the display window. 

Entering the store, he took a deep breath and smiled as the scent of parchment and old wood wafted last his nose. He fully walked in and gave the shopkeeper a smile in greeting before climbing up one of the staircases. He strolled through the aisles and picked off a few books that caught his attention, mostly including a variation of Dark Arts. 

After gathering around a dozen books, Harry headed downstairs and set his books down on the counter with a thud.

"Back again, Harry?" The shopkeeper asked, her pale green eyes twinkling in mirth. Harry laughed and nodded.

"Can't ever get enough." She smiled at him and tapped her wand against each book, removing the charm that prevented the books from leaving the store. 

"Twenty-three galleons, Harry," Harry reaches into his pouch and pulled out a handful, counting in his head and pulling out a few more to get the correct amount. 

"Harry," She said, exasperation clear in her voice. Harry blinked up at her innocently.

"What?" 

"Twelve too many," she said taking the extra and holding it out for him to take. Harry looked at her hand, a smile threatening to show.

"No it's just enough." He said stepping back with his books in hand. 

"Harry," She said sternly, warning clear in her voice. Harry only smiled and walked back further.

"Bye Karlie," Harry quickly made his exit, leaving an exasperated blonde behind. Harry wandlessly shrunk the books and placed them in his pocket before continuing down the crowded Alley. 

After an hour or so, and not finding anything else that really caught his eye, Harry slowly made his way to the Leaky Cauldron. He felt a growing sense of unease in his stomach and came to a complete stop with a frown at on his face. He looked around warily and continued towards the inn at a quicker pace. 

He didn't feel the Notice-Me-Not charm that was placed over him. All he was aware of was the pair of invisible hands that wrapped around him roughly and that he was dragged through the crowd. He screamed loudly and started bucking around wildly, trying to escape the grasp of his assailant. The grip only tightened and he felt a hand disappear before unfamiliar magic washed over him, silencing his screams. 

He vision became blurry as tears streamed down his face and he barely registered that he was being dragged into a darker area. He hissed in pain as he was thrown against a brick wall and grimaced as he landed in a puddle. The Notice-Me-Not charm disappeared from both people and Harry was able to make out a nondescript dark figure. 

Before Harry could even get a closer look, a hard boot connected with his face. He let out a anguished scream and felt blood gush from his nose. He took a few deep breaths, trying to recuperate and find his bearings before sterling his resolve. He was t going to let this nobody get the better of him. He tried to focus on using his magic to through off his attacker but they seemed to sense it coming as they had drawn their wand and had it aimed straight at his heart. He sucked in a sharp breath as he heard familiar words from an unfamiliar voice.

"Crucio!" Harry screamed in pain and writhed on the dirty stones. He though of nothing, pain wiping his mind blank. 

He didn't know how long it lasted for, but he registered as the pain suddenly decreased and a sharp kick to his side made him cry out. He heard his assailants footsteps run away and he shut his eyes tight, curling into himself. Tears made their way out of his eyes and he vaguely registered his name being called before blackness engulfed him.


	19. Chapter 19

Third POV

Harry slowly came to realize that he was lying on a comfortable bed, not the hard stones of the allleyway, and that a cool cloth was being pressed to his forehead. He groaned, brow furrowing slightly and tried to sit up.

"No no no Harry, stay down," Harry opened his eyes at the voice, green eyes fluttering at the light. Once adjusted to the bright light, Harry was able to see that he was in his room at the Leaky Cauldron and Tom was leaning over him with concern clear on his face. 

"What happened?" Harry winced as he spoke and placed a hand against his side as the pain in his chest flared. Harry looked down at himself and saw that his shirt was gone and majority of his torso was wrapped in white bandages. 

"Your snakes cane into the pub alone and I realized something was wrong so I followed them to the alley. Some guy was running away by the time I got there but I just worried about getting you back. I healed you myself, but you might be a bit sore and in pain." Tom backed away from Harry and sat down, on a chair that had been placed on his bedside, with an uneasy expression. 

"What did you have to heal?" Harry asked softly. 

"Just your ribs and a your head, but you were bleeding a lot. I don't know what would have happened if.." Tom trailed off, looking even more uneasy than before, and averted his eyes.

"If what?" Harry asked warily, eyes narrowed slightly. Tom sighed and ran a shaky hand through his hair.

"How much do you know about creature inheritances?" Harry's eyes widened. 

Twenty minutes later, and quite a few spells and potions to fully heal him, Harry stood in front of the mirror, completely and utterly shocked. He has wings. Big, black, feathery, soft wings. They could easily wrap around his body and fit someone else in the cocoon. He had scales as well. Small patches from either side of neck coming from the collarbone up to just behind his ear. They were a iridescent black, looking blue at a certain angle and looked like honeycomb. Harry was now just a little shorter than before and his figure, while still petite, had filled out and he looked a lot healthier. He noticed that everything about himself had softened and become almost girlish. He also found that he didn't mind. 

"Should I go to Gringotts?" Harry asked as he looked towards the bartender, who was leaning against the door jam. 

"Probably," He replies seriously. "If anything you can find out what you are." Harry sighed and nodded. 

Harry watched Tom disappear from the doorway and, from the sound of the footsteps, left the room. Harry walked out himself and grabbed a clean shirt. He made two large skits in the back and carefully put it on, maneuvering his wings through them gently. Just as he was starting to put on some shoes, Tom came back in holding a large black cloak in his hands. 

"I thought that you could use this so you don't get recognized." Tom replied to Harry's unvoiced question. Harry nodded and finished putting on his shoes before standing up and taking the cloak from Tom. 

"Thank you." Harry said with a smile. Tom only nodded his head and looked at Harry worriedly. "By the way, where are my pets?" Harry asked, realizing that the room was way too quiet. 

"Oh. I put them in the empty room next door." The older man explained easily. "I didn't want them to bother you while you were healing. I'll put them back in here once you leave." Harry nodded again and made his way to the door. 

"Thank you again Tom," Harry said genuinely with a tight tight embrace. Tom returned to briefly before he pulled back with a smile. 

"Go," He said with a jerk of his head. Harry smiled at him and threw the hood over his head before making his way downstairs. He swiftly maneuvered through the small throng of people and entered the Alley. 

It was now nearing dusk and Harry just then realized that he had been unconscious for more than half a day. 

He nervously twisted his bonding bracelet as he walked up the marble steps of the bank. Harry winced at the cream the doors made as they were opened and he peeked from under his hood to see all of the goblins looking at him. He stepped inside and closed the doors softly before looking for a familiar goblin. Not seeing him, Harry frowned and walked up to the nearest booth. 

"Excuse me sir?" Harry inwardly winced as his voice came out much sweeter than he had meant for it to. The goblin looked down at him, black beady eyes peering over its spectacles.

"Yes?" The goblin drawled in a cold voice. Harry wrung his hands nervously and cleared his throat.

"I need to speak to Griphook." Harry did a small and short victory dance in his head as his voice came out just as he had intended the first time, firm, clear, and strong. The goblin looked at him suspiciously and leaned forward on its forearms.

"For?" Harry gulped. Why were goblins so scary?

" I seem to have gone through a creature inheritance." The goblin stiffened and did a quick once over on Harry before it jumped from its pedestal and walked around to Harry.

"Follow me," The goblin said curtly. Harry obeyed and bowed his head as he was lead down the center of the hall and through a large pair of double doors. He didn't really pay attention to the endless turns and doors that they passed but he knew that there was at least twenty minutes of walking involved. They finally stopped at a wooden door with a small fogged glass window with the name Griphook printed in gold letters on a plaque. 

"Thank you sir." Harry knocked on the door and stepped through when a familiar voice called out. By doing so, however he missed the look of shock that briefly passed over the other goblins features.

Stepping through the door, Harry saw the familiar goblin sitting at a neat desk with a quill in his hand. Griphook looked up and watched as Harry closed the door and sat at one of the two chairs in front of the desk.

"How may I help you, Mister Potter?"

"Please, call me Harry," Griphook nodded his head once and made a gesture for Harry to continue. "I need to take a creature inheritance test." Griphook didn't even looked shocked and nodded again before turning slightly to open a drawer.

"I suggest you take off your glamour then, Mister Potter." It was only then that Harry realized that Griphook had recognized him with a glamour on. He quickly cast a 'Finite Incantatum' while the goblin got up to grab something from the filing cabinet behind his desk.

"How did you-"

"Goblin magic. We can sense the magic in someone, even if they don't look like themselves." With that Griphook turned around and blinked at Harry's new appearance. "My, my, Mister Potter, I think there is a couple creatures at play here. I believe we might also need a general inheritance test as well." Harry nodded and continued to watch as Griphook grabbed and few sheets of parchment, two small vials of a purple and an orange potion and a small silver needle. 

"What do the tests reveal exactly?" Harry asked curiously.

"The creature inheritance test will reveal what you are , your magical abilities and for some reason that use goblins are not able to figure out, any potions or spells that have been placed on you for anytime longer than an hour. And the general inheritance test will give us any information o your birth certificate and your heir ships." Harry frowned a bit as he nodded.

"Okay, does it require anything?" 

"Two drops of blood on each piece of parchment and then I will pour each potion on a seperate parchment and magic will do the rest." Harry nodded and took the silver needle from the table. He swallowed nervously before he pricked his forefinger. The blood swelled a bit, the bright red standing out against his pale skin, and Harry held it over one of the parchments. He felt each drop hit and when he finished he brought his forefinger to his mouth. His stomach was starting to feel a bit queasy and he couldn't shake of the feeling of dread that pooled into him. 

The orange potion was splashed unceremoniously onto the parchment and the purple was slowly poured over the other. Harry leaned forward and watched in anticipation as words started to form, the really fancy calligraphy writing that he only ever saw on the invitation he had received for the Yule ball at the Malfoy's. He looked away and sat back in the comfortable chair and waited for it to be over. 

It was silent. The only noise was from outside the room where it seemed that a goblin was leading a large group of people past this room, Harry wondered if they were here for a similar reason he was. 

There was a slight sound of surprise and Harrys head darted back to the desk. In Griphook's hand were two papers, but one was still on the desk.Harry frowned and sat forward.

"What is it?" Harry asked worriedly. Griphook glanced at him for a moment before looking back at the papers.

"It seems that someone has been meddling. You have to birth certificates, one is forged and the other is the real. I think you should read the forged first." Harry took the outstretched parchment and began to read.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Forged Birth Certificate:

Name: Harry James Potter

Mother: Lily Potter née Evans

Godmother: Alice Longbottom

Father: James Fleamont Potter 

Godfather: Sirius Black

Blood Status: Halfblood

Heirships: (available after 16)

Vaults(13): Black(6), Potter(7)

Properties(10): Potter Safe Houses(3), Black Safe Houses(3), Black Manor, Potter Manor, Godrics Hollow, Grimmlaud Place #13

Special Abilities:

Parseltongue 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So was he not a Potter? Or did this not have all the information? This seemed pretty normal but if this was the forged then...

"Can I see the real one?" If Griphook noticed the shakiness of his voice, he didn't say anything but simply nodded and handed over the second parchment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Official Birth Certificate: 

Name: Hadrian Riddle-Snape

Mother: Severus Riddle-Snape

Godmother(s): Lily Potter nee Evans, Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black

Father: Tom Riddle-Snape

Godfather(s): James Potter, Sirius Black-Lupin, Remus Black-Lupin

Blood Status: Pureblood

Heirships: (available after the age of ten)

Vaults(43): Snape(8), Gaunt(7), Prince(8), Black(6), Potter(7), Hogwarts(1), Slytherin(4), Ravenclaw(4)

Properties(43): Potter Safe Houses(2), Potter Manor, Potter Cottage, Godric Hollow, Black Safe Houses(3), Black Manor, Black Vacation Home, Black Castle, Grimmlaud Place #13, Riddle Manor, Gaunt Safe Houses(3), Gaunt Manor, Snape Safe House, Snape Manor, Prince Safe Houses(3), Prince Manor, Prince Castle, Prince Cottage, Slytherin Manor(2), Slytherin Castle, Slytherin Safe House, Slytherin Vacation Homes(3), Ravenclaw Manor, Ravenclaw Castle, Ravenclaw Safe House, Ravenclaw Vacation Homes(4)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry felt his mouth go dry and his head swam. 

He wasn't a Potter? Severus was his parent? Marvolo was his parent? Did they know? Is that what they talked about behind his back?

Memories came to the front of his mind. The looks that passed between them when he did or said something. The stares of longing in Severus' eyes. The gifts. The special treatment. The whispers that stopped when he entered the room. 

Harry didn't knw whether to be mad at them for keeping this from him, or sad that they had to hold back so long. 

Why didn't they tell him? Or at least try to explain.

Harry took a deep breath and looked at Griphook.

"Can I see the creature inheritance test please?" The goblin handed it to him without hesitation and steeled himself before he began to read.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Creature Inheritance:

Valkyrie- 40%(will gain wings and special abilities)

Vampire- 40%(will gain fangs and special abilities)

Siren- 20%(will gain minimal scales and special abilities)

Mate: Draco Lucius Malfoy- Dark Veela

Inflicted Potions and Spells:

Loyalty Potion- keyed to A.P.W.B.D. and entire Weasley family, placed by A.P.W.B.D. (Broken)

Hate Spell/Potion- keyed to Slytherin House, Severus Riddle-Snape, Malfoy family, and Tom Riddle, placed by A.P.W.B.D. (Broken)

Long Term Glamour- placed by A.P.W.B.D.

Temporary Glamour- placed by Severus Riddle-Snape

Memory Charm- keyed to first year of life, placed by A.P.W.B.D.

Protection Spell- keyed to self, placed by Severus Riddle-Snape

Safety Charm- keyed to self, placed by Severus Riddle-Snape

Special Abilities:(any blocks placed by A.P.W.B.D)

Inherited through parentage:

Parseltongue(no block)

Parselmagic(100% blocked)

Natural Occulemens(100% blocked)

Natural Legilimens(100% blocked)

Natural Animagus(100% blocked)

Gained through Creature Inheritance:

Shadow Travel(100% blocked)

Creature Speak(100% blocked) 

Empathy(95% blocked)

Siren Song(100% blocked)

Notes:

Unknown if extra abilities will be gained, written ones are the guarantees 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry felt his magic spiraling out of control and, in his rage, couldn't focus and bring it down. It took all of his will power not to t]destroy the office and even with that he knew that a few glass bobbles had been broken. He dropped the parchment onto the desk and started to pace the length of the office. His eyes glowed and his newly found wings wouldn't stay still. He threw off the lengthy cloak and his wings were able to completely unfurl and he was sure to have floated a bit as he paced. 

Griphook watched with sympathy as the young wizard paced. The boy seemed to be handling this well, a little too well maybe, and Griphook was sure he would crash soon. Hopefully, by then, he would be with his mate and they could comfort each other.

"Harry?" The boy only tilted his head in acknowledgment, but it was good enough for Griphook. "We should take off all of these spells, the longer they are on the ore damage they do. I need another drop of blood so I can see how long they have been on." The boy finally called down enough to sit back down and prick his finger again, allowing a single drop to fall on the waiting parchment. Griphook poured a yellow potion, a bit too haphazardly for his taste, and watched as words began to fill the page.

He frowned heavily as the parchment ended up having to extend on its own to be able to fit all of it. It shouldn't be this long, he thought. This is an affliction test, there should only be a few things on here.

The parchment eventually filled and gave a small burst of dull, yellow light, signaling its completion. 

"Would you like to read it Harry?" Harry hesitated for a moment before he firmly nodded and held his hand out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Affliction Test (all spells, potions, and injuries will be shown):

Age One: curse wound, glamour, memory charm

Age Two: Malnourishment, dehydration, bruising, internal bleeding

Age Three: Malnourishment, dehydration, bruising, head trauma

Age Four: Malnourishment, dehydration, bruising, physical exhaustion for extended period of time 

Age Five: Malnourishment, dehydration, bruising, physical exhaustion for extended period of time 

Age Six: Malnourishment, dehydration, bruising, physical exhaustion for extended period of time, fractured bones in various areas of the body

Age Seven: Malnourishment, dehydration, bruising, physical exhaustion for extended period of time(increased), fractured bones in various areas of the body, burns 

Age Eight: Malnourishment, dehydration, bruising, physical exhaustion for extended period of time, fractured bones in various areas of the body, burns, welts 

Age Nine: Malnourishment, dehydration, bruising, physical exhaustion for extended period of time, fractured bones in various areas of the body, burns, welts, brief though frequent strangulation

Age Ten:Malnourishment, dehydration, bruising, physical exhaustion for extended period of time, fractured bones in various areas of the body, loyalty potion, hate potion, obliviation, brief though frequent strangulation

Age Eleven:Malnourishment, dehydration, bruising, physical exhaustion for extended period of time, fractured bones in various areas of the body, brief though frequent strangulation, protection spells, safety charms, 

Age Twelve: Temporary Glamour

Age Thirteen: Broken Nose, cracked ribs, head trauma, creature inheritance, prick on finger

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry took a shaky breath and set the paper down on the desk. 

"Can we please remove these spells and potions and blocks?" Harry asked tiredly, all he wanted was sleep and Draco. God he wanted Draco so bad. He missed him. They had barely talked over the past few weeks and it was all Harrys fault. He had wanted to avoid the blond, wanting to make sure Draco didn't find out about his predicament. He was so damn stupid. He sighed and lay his head in his hands, elbows resting on his knees and his winging slightly curling around him. 

"Yes we can, please follow me." Harry stood slowly and, with a sullen face, followed th goblin. "We need to stop at Blordaks' office. He specializes in these kinds of rituals." Harry nodded and walked past a dozen or so doors before they stopped in front of a door that matched Griphooks but with the name Blordak inscribed on the plaque. "Wait here." 

Harry obeyed and stood against the wall, wings hiding his small frame and his head leaning tiredly against the wall. He heard a small commotion inside and figured that his interruption had caused a small upset with the customers inside, but he was to tired to care. He just wanted these bloody spells off of him. 

Soon enough and Griphook came out with another goblin, both looking slightly disheveled. Harry frowned slightly but didn't question it and, without a word, followed both goblins further into the bank. 

Finally they came to a set of double doors that opened into a large rectangular room with six beds lined on each wall. He was directed to sit in the first bed and curtains appeared out of nowhere, eerily reminding him of the Hogwarts hospital wing. 

"It will be just a moment, certain potions are needed before we can do the spell." Harry nodded and laid back on the soft bed. 

"Mister Potter," Harry looked at, who he assumed to be, Blordak. 

"It's Riddle-Snape." Harry said with a wry grin on his face. 

"Of course, forgive me."

"Nothing to forgive." The goblin stood still for a moment before nodding stiffly and handing Harry two vials of a deep blue potion. 

"You will need to drink both now. This ritual is quite painful and we want to make this as pain free as possible." Harry nodded and quickly drank both potions, surprised at the sweet flavor. "Good, now before we begin, do you have any questions?" Harry thought for a moment and sighed. 

"Can you contact my family please? All of them." Blordak nodded and looked at Harry with sympathy. 

"We're going to begin now." Harry nodded and closed his eyes. The soft chanting of Blordak lulled him into a meditative state. He felt calm, and he really wanted sleep. The chanting grew slightly louder and an uncomfortable pinch in Harry's stomach made him flinch. It got worse. The pain soon drowned out the chanting and the pinch turned into a constant sledgehammer all over his body. He wimpered and felt his wings move to cover him. 

It took maybe a minute for Harry to realize that his chest was starting to burn. Heat, burning heat, like he was being branded, started near his heart and it only spread. He was biting his tongue, trying to hold backs his screams and his hands clenched at his sides. 

The hammering disappeared and in its place he felt like blades were being dragged across his body. He tasted blood in his mouth and felt, dully, blood run from his hands. It was like that for a while and with a stab into his temple, he screamed. A scream so agonizing that Blordak almost stopped in his chants. 

Harry felt the pain fade and happily realized that it was done. His vision started to turn fuzzy around the edges and he was able to make out another commotion on the other side of the curtain. There seemed to be a few inhuman growls and Harry felt a tug at his heart. He wimpered again and moved his hand toward the curtain. Blordak, sensing what Harry wanted, reluctantly rushed towards the curtain and pulled it open. Harry only saw a familiar head of platinum blond hair before blackness engulfed him, again.

——-

Draco Malfoy was very unhappy. 

He was in France with his parents and that was great but he was unhappy. 

He missed Harry. They had barely talked all summer and he didn't know why. Harry seemed preoccupied and distracted when they talked. He assumed it was because of whatever he was doing at his friends manor but he wasn't so sure. Draco was skeptical from the beginning. Harry never mentioned this friend to him and Draco knew pretty much everyone Harry knew. Harry wouldn't even give a name. But Draco brushed it off, not even knowing why he did. It was a bad idea and he should have just insisted that Harry come with. His parents would have minded and he knew that. 

Draco was currently laying on the plush couch in the common area of their suite. A solid oak door led here and from here there were three other doors. One was a central bathroom. Another was the master bed and bath, his parents shared that one. And the last door was a smaller bedroom with a connecting bathroom, Dracos room. 

Dracos parents were out getting lunch and Draco was left by himself to mope. It was Harry's birthday and he should be there. He had already sent his present, a small collection of old books all written in parseltongue and a passworded jewelry box, and Draco didn't know what else to do. He could contact him with the bracelets but he wasnt sure if Harry would respond, he was probably having fun at this 'friends' house. 

Screw it, he thought as he sat up and ran a hand through his mussed hair. He lifted his arm up and went to press the small jewel to activate it before he dropped of the couch and onto the floor. He screamed. He pressed his face into the carpet as the pain increased. He couldn't tell where it was coming from but it felt like white hot spikes we're being dragged down his body. 

Another scream left him as he felt his back tear. He vaguely registered the door opening and his mother screaming in horror as she saw him. A sob broke through as he felt bones shift and break. He heard his mother crying and he tried to move his hand towards her to comfort her but stopped when he felt the pain increase in his hands. 

Draco wasn't exactly sure what was going on but from his mothers screams and his fathers distressed yells he could only guess.

He was going through a creature inheritance. 

With that last thought circling through his head, Draco faded from consciousness and went limp. 

———

Narcissa Malfoy likes to consider herself as a calm woman. 

She rarely lost her composure, but could always let it down when she wanted to. 

Unless it was in dire situations. 

For example, when she went through her creature inheritance. It was horrible and it hurt. But she had made it through and found her mate, Lucius of course, who happens to also be a Veela. 

Another example would be her sons birth. Like any other woman, she screamed and cried. But it was okay. Childbirth was a rather painful experience, even with the help of magic.

But here's the thing. She knew that those would happen. Her creature inheritance came on her sixteenth birthday as it was supposed to, and Draco had come right on time. 

There has only ever been one, well two now, instances where she had completely lost her composure. 

'The Accident'. It was hard on everyone. They had lost four people that day. Their Lord, their friends, and their precious Hadrian. 

They were meeting him for the first time in that fateful Samhains night. Severus has invited them over and they, of course, happily obliged, eager to introduce young Dracot o Hadrian and hopefully spark a friendship. They had decided to meet at the Potter residence in a muggle area. James and Lily has graciously offered them the place to hide out in as they stayed with Remus and Sirius in a Black residence. Bella, Lily, James, Remus, Sirius, herself, Lucius and Draco were going to meet them there.

They got there a little late and everyone else was waiting in the living room area, talking and laughing. Hugs were given in greeting and smiles were plastered all around. Everyone buzzed in excitement at the prospect of the two children meeting. Bella was holding a magical camera with a large smile on her face and everyone watched as Narcissa approached Severus, who was hiding Hadrian in his billowing cloak, with Draco in her arms. Dracos grey eyes flittered around curiously at some new faces and he smiled happily at Severus, clapping his hands enthusiastically. 

Severus slowly maneuvered his arms and a head of dark hair could be seen. There was a few seconds of disgruntled babbling before Severus had managed to sit Hadrian comfortably on his hip, facing Draco. 

Narcissa has smiled and cooed as jade green eyes landed on her. Hadrian smiled and clapped, garnering the attention of Draco. The young blond had gurgled and they had locked eyes. Bella's camera flashed and suddenly, grey eyes turned silver and jade turned emerald. 

The infants had started fussing and reaching for each other, leaving both mothers with no choice but to set them down on the soft mat on the floor. They had immediately crawled toward each other and Draco wrapped his arms around Hadrian protectively. 

The adults simply say in shock for a moment before Sirius barking laughter was heard. Everyone sooned followed suit and the whole room descended into laughs. It was serene and surreal. Narcissa couldn't have wished for anything better. 

Bella's camera clicked away and her Lord has pretended that he was annoyed but everyone could see the small upturn of his lips. 

Chaos started with a knock at the door. Everyone had froze and looked at each other. Even Draco and Hadrian has gone silent. James slowly stood and brushed off Lily's attempt to sit him down. He quickly walked out of the room and toward the front door. Lily stood and made her way to stand in the door way, her wand pointed at the door. Her Lord got up and walked to stand over the children, everyone soon following his example and standing in front of the the children. 

They heard the door open and James' voice had started a spell but didn't finish it. He was cut off by the words everyone dreamed to hear. Bright green light flashed and Lily started firing spells as a tear rolled down her check. 

'Why are you doing this?' Narcissa has steeled herself at Lily's words and closed her eyes just as another flash of green light appeared. Pale blue robes swept into the room, accompanied by a long silver beard as cold blue eyes. Albus Dumbledore. 

Spells were fired. It shouldn't have been hard, seven wizards against one. No it should have been easy. 

They should be happy that the Demetors came when they did. No one knows how or why, but the hooded creatures started flooding the house and they all collapsed, aside from the Dark Lord and Dumbledore, as their worst memories assualted the forefront of their minds. 

And they had dueled. If anyone was coherent at the time, they would have been in awe. It was a magnificent duel, and their Lord would've won in any other circumstance. But this was a very special circumstance. He had two children to protect. A stray spell bounced off of a mirror and headed straight towards the children, they had been wailing before, holding onto each other tightly from fear and sadness. Their Lord has backed up just a little to take on the force of the spell. He went down.

Dumbledore had smiled victoriously and walked closer, breathing slightly heavy and a waved in his footsteps. Narcissa can't recall exactly what was said but words were exchanged and the next thing she knew, her Lord was gone, the Demetors were gone, Dumbledore was gone, and most tragically Hadrian was gone. 

They had scoured the country and sent letters to everyone they knew, but they couldn't find him. Everyone was in mourning and the state Draco has been left in was tragic. He cried endlessly and there was nothing left to do but cry with him. Bella and Sirius got sent to Azkaban for crimes they didn't do without a trial and everyone seemed into depression. They raised Draco and they had made it. Barely. They were here and that's what mattered. 

Severus has owled her. He had felt Hadrian. She ailed and cried on the spot when she realized it was the same boy she had met in the robe shop. 

Life had been good since then, lists of past memories brought up but still good. 

But today she really lost her composure. Lunch, a simple and easy thing. Her and Lucius were waking back towards their suite when they heard screaming. Her heart wrenched and she quickly sped up her pace. She had hoped she was wrong, but sadly she was never wrong. 

Tears sprung to her eyes as she saw her onto while writhing in pain in the floor. It shouldn't have come this early. She knew exactly why was wrong had started to bark out orders at Lucius while tears streamed down her face. 

They had Flooed Severus and Remus, telling them both what happened and everything was from there was a bit of a blur in her panic. 

There somehow ended up at Gringotts and only two moments caught her attention. One was when they had passed another goblins office. Draco has started to struggle and growl when they passed. And when they were in their goblins' office, Blordak, another goblins had come in a requested his presence immediately. Draco has started freaking out and Remus, Severus and Lucius had barely managed to manage to restrain him. It broke Narcissas' heart, but they needed to know what was going on, why Draco had gone through it so early. 

When Blordak had left them alone with the feral looking blond, she had nearly slapped herself because of her own stupidity. Draco sensed his mate.

She had quickly informed the others and they all decided to let Draco go after him, all of them knowing who his mate was.

When they opened the door, Draco had immediately walked out and started walking deeper into the bank. Everyone had an uneasy feeling in their stomach as they came upon a set of double doors, that Draco promptly threw open. 

A curtain was drawn up around one of the twelve beds and a goblin emerged from it as soon as the group had entered. The goblin had told them that they needed to leave but Draco was persistent. He had gotten past the goblin and threw open the curtain. 

Everyone watched, completely dumbfounded, as a young boy with black hair ad green eyes was revealed. 

\-------

When Harry woke up , he immediately recognized the voices that were rapidly flying by his ears. He could make out Severus; or was it mom now?; Luc, Cissa, and Remus. He lightly frowned in his sleep and tried to move his arm. 

Two things happened. 

The first was that he realized he was in tremendous pain. That the small shift of his arm caused his whole body to seize. He struggled to try and remember why he was in pain, and when he did, memories came flooding back to him.

His mother. His father. His first word. His first step. Being held and cooed at. HIs first case of accidental magic. Meeting Remus. Meeting Sirius. Moony, Padfoot, Snuffles. Meeting Lily. Meeting James. Meeting Cissa. Meeting Luc. Meeting Draco. The attack. 

It all rushed back to him and he gasped harshly and clenched his eyes tight. 

The second thing that happened was that the tight grip around him tightened even further and a growl was released. Harry, as he gasped from the memories, was tightly pressed into another warm body. It took a minute or two for him to gain full awareness, and when he did, he opened his eyes and blinked confusedly at the white shirt.

He looked up and blinked at the familiar face.

"Draco?"


	20. Chapter 20

Third POV 

Harry blinked at the molten silver eyes once more in confusion before he carefully lifted his hand to stroke the blonds cheek softly. 

"Draco?" Harry whispered in a softer tone. Draco smiled and growled lightly before pulling Harry closer to his face. A light blush dusted over Harry's cheeks as their noses brushed but that was quickly forgotten when his spine flared in pain. He cranes his neck and noticed that his wing was caught under the shoe of Severus. He whined and tried to tug his wing free, only to yelp in pain again as he tried. 

He felt Draco shift slightly and turned back to the blond to see anger and possessiveness clear on his face. Harry's eyes widened and he quickly followed his gut feeling. 

"Hey mom," The room went dead silent as they heard his voice but he didn't pay them any mind. "I need you to step off my wing please and then get everyone to leave while I try to calm him down." There were no words but he immediately felt the pressure lifted off his wing and heard the rush of footsteps and the close of a curtain. He shifted to sit up and looked at his boyfriend with concern. "Draco? Draco? Please look at me." 

Surprisingly the blond obeyed and looked directly into his eyes. Harry smiled and placed a hand on the blonds cheek, rubbing his thumb softly over the pale skin that lay there. Draco reached up to grasp Harry's wrist and closed his eyes. Harry came to rest his forehead against the others and closed his eyes as well, relishing in the welcome warmth. 

"Are you okay?" Harry blinked his eyes open and looked at Draco. "Your wing, I mean. Is it hurt?" Harry frowned lightly and moved his wing to unfurl slightly in front of him. He inspected it for a moment and found nothing other than a few rumpled feathers. 

"I'm fine Dray," Harry said, giving the other a reassuring peck on the lips quickly before pulling back slightly. "How about you? When did you go through your inheritance?" 

"A few hours ago I believe." Harry's eyes widened slightly as he took in the implications. Part of him wanted to cry and beg Draco to forgive him, but the other, more reasonable part of him, knew that Draco didn't even know what happened. 

"Do you know why? I mean, why it happened early?" Harry wanted to kick himself. Honestly, why was he avoiding this? He saw the look on Draco's face and realized the blond had already put it together. 

"I don't know, why don't you tell me, darling?" Harry curled in on himself and looked down. 

"I don't know what you mean." Harry winced and closed his eyes. He felt Draco place a hand on his neck slightly and sighed, whimpering quietly, before giving in. "There was no friend I was staying with over the summer. Remus owled me and he wasn't able to get custody and I was embarrassed so I lied. I've been staying at the Leaky Cauldron and Tom has been keeping me safe. Everything has been fine until a couple of hours ago. I don't really know what happened but someone took me into an alley and beat me. I had been out a lot longer than usual I think so Tom came looking for me and found me and took me back and healed me. I came to Gringotts an hour ago and have been here ever since." Harry rushes all of this out as tears slipped down his face. He did not like this, his emotions were all over the place. He felt Draco wrap his free arm around him and the brush of different feathers against his own. He placed his forehead against Draco's collarbone and took a shaky breath as Draco lifted his hand and ran it through his hair. 

"It okay," Harry fisted his hands in the blonde's shirt and whimpered. Draco continued to run his hand through the other's hair as he started to whisper. "I don't blame you, love. I couldn't, never. I love you and nothing will change that, okay?" Harry sniffed and nodded. 

"You know that Sev is my mum?" Draco blinked a few times and pulled back to look Harry in the eyes. 

"Your mum? Really? Who's your dad?" Harry swallowed and absentmindedly traced patterns on the blonds back. 

"Tom Marvolo Riddle. Better known as Lord Voldemort." Draco sucked in a sharp breath and stared at Harry with wide eyes. 

"Marvolo? Like in the diary? Does he know?" Harry shrugged. 

"I don't know but I'll find out." Draco nodded and looked towards the curtain. 

"Am I calm enough for them to come back?" Harry looked towards the curtain as well and sighed. He looked back towards Draco and placed a chaste kiss to his lips for a moment before pulling back and yelling out. 

"You guys can come in now!" There was a series of footsteps and a quick swish of the curtain before several faces came into view. Severus stood in the front, Remus and Cissa flanking him and Luc in the back with the goblins. Harry stood and smiled at Severus. "Hi, mum." Severus' face broke into a smile and he rushed over to Harry to pull him into a hug. 

"Oh, my son. My beautiful boy." Severus held Harry tightly and placed a few kisses on his face before pulling him against his chest. Harry returned with just as much, if not more, vigor and felt his eyes burn. They stayed like that for a moment before Severus pulled back and cupped Harry's face. "I'm so glad you're back." Harry smiled and placed a hand over Severus'.

"Me too." They shared another embrace before Severus stepped back with a shaky breath. Harry looked over at the rest of the room nervously. He looked back at Draco who nodded and smiled. Harry ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Um- so I guess you're all wondering what happened. How I- er- came into my inheritance early." The adults glanced at each other before nodding at Harry. He took another deep breath before spitting it out. He told them exactly what he had told Draco and didn't look at them, choosing to look down at his hands as he wrung them together.

When he finished he glanced up and noticed that they were all giving him sympathetic looks. He swallowed and waited for the outburst. 

"Oh, Harry.." The next thing he knew, he was being swept up by several pairs of arms in a group hug. He groaned lightly and squirmed uncomfortably.

"Guys," he said pleadingly. They all shushed him and he was pretty sure that Cissa pinched him but he just sighed and relaxed into the embrace. 

"Can I have my mate back?" Harry choked on a laugh, as did Remus and Severus while Luc and Cissa rolled their eyes, and waited until they released him before walking back to the bed where Draco lay. He plopped on top of Draco and laughed as the blond immediately put his arms around him and nuzzled his neck. 

"Mum? Where's Dad?" Severus stilled and his dark eyes took on a faraway look. 

"I don't know. The night of the accident, Dumbledore did something to him. He took whatever spell was sent towards you two and he went down. I don't really remember, there were dementors everywhere at the time." Harry frowned and sat up. He looked back towards the goblins who were still standing near the curtain, although awkwardly.

"Am I free to go?" Griphook stepped forward and looked at Harry with warm eyes, well, warm for a goblin.

"You just need to sign one more thing that's in my office and then yes you can go." Harry nodded and stood, grabbing Draco's hand and pulling him behind him as he started walking. The adults followed behind and no one really talked. 

They quickly made it to Griphooks office and signed the form before walking out of the bank. They made their way swiftly to The Leaky Cauldron. Harry walked in first and was nearly knocked down by a fierce hug. 

"Merlin Harry! You've been gone forever!" Harry smiled and patted the bartender on the back. 

"Sorry, there was a lot more to be done than I realized." Harry pulled back and almost laughed at the disgruntled look on the older man's face. Tom glanced up and his eyes widened slightly as he looked at the five confused faces of Harry's company. 

"I'll leave you and your troop to what you need to do, your creatures are back in your room now by the way." Harry nodded and smiled as the man walked back behind the bar. Harry grabbed Draco's hand again and pulled him up the stairs to his room. Draco glanced at the others, a few steps behind them, and leaned to whisper to Harry.

"You know I'm supposed to be the dominant one here right?" Harry sputtered and nearly tripped on a stair. 

"What are you talking about?"

"You're leading me around and dragging me everywhere. That's my job." Harry gave Draco a blank stare before he sighed and shook his head with a smile. 

"You're just wrapped around my finger so you'll follow me anywhere anyway and you'll let me drag you around. Don't worry I'm not trying to offend your oh so sensitive masculinity." Draco made an affronted noise and looked at Harry with disbelief. "Oops, too late." Harry smirked. 

They finally reached Harry's room and he waved his hand across the handle and pushed the door open. Harry stopped and stared at the mess. Books were all over the floor, the bed had been almost taken apart, clothes were everywhere, and the desk chair had fallen over. Harry put on a calm mask and took a deep breath. He let go of Draco's hand and took another step into the room. 

"Moony! Snuffles! Nigrum! Anguis! Get yourselves out here! Now!" There was a sudden shuffle from under the bed and all four creatures came out. Harry looked at them as he crossed his arms over his chest. They seemed to glance at each other once before they all looked down at the floor. "What- I- why? What happened?" Harry sighed and knelt down. 

~Explain.~

~When you were gone the man moved us back in here and it was fine for a while but then something happened and I don't really remember what happened Master.~

~Neither do I Master. We are sorry.~ Harry sighed again and waved his hand around the room, rubbing a hand to his face as things went soaring back to their original place. He reached out to pick them all up and stood to set them on top of the dresser. 

"It's not your fault I guess, just stay up here while we talk ok?" Nigrum and Anguis hissed in response and balled up on the spot. Harry petted the top of Snuffles and Moonys head reassuringly until the curled up as well. Harry turned back around and watched as the others settled around the room. "So How to we get him back?" 

"I don't know Harry, I really don't." Severus sighed. "We've been trying to figure out a way since he left. We've tried everything?" Harry raised a brow skeptically. 

"Everything?" Remus cut in here with a whimsical hand gesture. 

"Well, everything we could think of?" 

"Did you think to ask Marvolo?" The adults froze and looked at each other with gaping mouths. Harry sighed and shook his head exasperatedly. He walked over to the small desk and quickly pulled out some ink and a quill before penning out a small note to Marvolo in the diary. "I'm going to talk to him first for a second. Come in when the diary glows again." There was no room for argument as Harry disappeared the second the words left his mouth. 

"Hello Harry," Marvolo greeted with a smile, not looking up from the book placed in his lap. Harry stood and looked at Marvolo with a new light. 

"Did you know?" Harry didn't say any further and Marvolo looked up confused. 

"Know wha- oh." The book he vanished and the older man stood and walked closer to Harry. "It happened. You've had your inheritance and you know now, don't you?" Harry nodded and felt his eyes burn with tears. He rushed forward and buried his face into his fathers chest with a choked sob. The other man returned the hug just as ferociously and placed a soft kiss to the crown of his little ravens head. 

"Why didn't you say anything?" Harry whispered with a thick voice. 

"Would you have believed me?" He asked rhetorically. "As much as I wanted to, I knew you wouldn't have and it would've been to hard to explain without your inheritance info. Is the young Malfoy alright?" Harry blinked, shocked to say the least, and pulled back, eyes still shiny with tears. 

"What?" 

"The Malfoy Heir, young Draco. I can assume he went through his inheritance as well and early inheritances are very dangerous in any sense." Harry looked at his father in shock. 

"You know that too?" 

"What? That your mates? Of course, how could I not? You should have seen when you guys first met, it was obvious then." Harry nodded and looked back at where he had come from. 

"The rest want to talk to you. I wanted to come in first and talk privately so you knew what happened, but we're discussing on how to get you back." Marvolo nodded and conjures up a few more couches. His eyes took on a distant look again and soon the other five were stumbling in and nearly all fell onto the floor. Harry giggled slightly and went to help Draco stand as the adults brushed themselves off. Severus rushed into Marvolo's arms and the two shared a long embrace. They all moved towards the large seating area and sat down.

"So Harry said you wanted to know how to 'get me back', so to say." The room nodded and Marvolo sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, collect the horcruxes for starters." 

"What's a horcrux?" Harry asked immediately, Draco looking confused as well. 

"It's a piece of very dark magic that splits one's soul and it's placed into various objects. It's makes someone immortal by anchoring their soul to the earth." Marvolo explained. 

"Oh ok, continue." 

"There's the locket, the ring, the cup and the diadem that you need to collect. Locket should be within the Black home. The cup is in Bella's vault. The ring is in my family's old home in Little Hangleton but it's protected some dark curses and wards and do not put the ring on. And the diadem is in the Come and Go room at Hogwarts."

"Well that shouldn't be too hard." Draco said, looking at the rest of the room. 

"No it seems easy but question." Harry said, looking at Marvolo. "What's with the Black home? I assume it's a friend of yours house." 

"Sirius Black was part of our little group, if you will. He was friends with Remmy and Sev during school, though Dumbledore will tell you otherwise. He was put into Azkaban for a few years though for supposedly killing a man." Narcissa said patiently. 

"What man?" 

"Peter Pettigrew." Severus growled. "He was a rat, true to his animagus form." 

"His form was a rat?" Draco asked incredulously, disgust clear on his face. 

"Yes, disgusting truly." Lucius quipped lightly. 

"Wait so what happened? Who killed Pettigrew?" Hardy cut in. 

"The million galleon question that no one can answer. Thirteen muggles were killed in an explosion and all that was left was the finger of Pettigrew and Sirius laughing at the scene." Remus spoke darkly. 

"The finger? That's it." Remus nodded. "You said his form was a rat?" Remus nodded again. Harry frowned,he was missing something but he couldn't place it. "Couldn't he have faked his death and ran away after cutting off his own finger?" 

"That was what we thought at first but there was no proof, no evidence that even suggested he was alive." Remus sighed. 

"What about his gringotts account?" Draco spoke. 

"What?" 

"Doesn't someone's account state whether they're alive or not? I'm sure the goblins would be willing to tell us." 

"Why didn't we think of that?" Remus said, looking at the others. 

"Because we were all a bunch of depressed snails who were wallowing in self pity and hate." Severus said sardonically as he slumped against the back of the couch. 

"Touché." 

"We'll go in the morning." Harry said and the rest of the group nodded in response. "Okay, so what do we do after we find the horcruxes?" 

"Find my current soul." Marvolo replied simply. 

"What?" 

"That night, Dumbledore cast the soul out of my body. Since my horcruxes were around, my soul never really left and is most likely floating around and possessing beings. Like in your first year with Quirrell." 

"First year? Ok, I was following and then you lost me." Harry's brow furrowed and he looked at Marvolo with his head tilted. 

"Severus told me in your first year that your Defense teacher was the host for my soul." 

"He was?" Draco and Harry cried in synch. 

"Yes." 

"Oh. How do we find him then?" 

Silence. 

"I don't know." 

"Can we lure him to us somehow?" 

"No, he doesn't remember anybody but he will get feelings about the people he knows or recognizes." Marvolo explained. 

"So if we bring something out that matters to him, he'll come?" Marvolo nodded at Harry's question and gently crossed his leg over the other. "What about Nagini? I mean, she's your oldest companion right? If we could find her then we could get him a specific place right?" The adults looked at each other, ideas sparking in their minds and eyes. 

"That might work..." Severus said slowly. "He would definitely recognize her and would trust to do what she says." Harry nodded and stood. 

"Great, me and Draco will go find her and you guys split up and gather the horcruxes and then we'll meet up back her in twenty four hours." 

"Woah, woah, woah, slow down." Remus protested, standing up with Harry. "No ones doing anything until we all get some food and rest. We've been through a lot today. We need to cool down." 

"But-" 

"No Harry, he's right." Marvolo stood and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry visibly deflated and pouted. "I think that this was enough for tonight and you all look exhausted." 

"No I'm fin-" Harry's words were cut off by a large yawn and he sighed before nodding. "Ok, fine." He gave Marvolo a hug and pulled Draco up. They disappeared out of the diary and stumbled upon arrival. Harry walked over to his trunk and pulled out a pair of nightclothes to change into. He waved a hand at Draco and changed his clothes into comfortable sleepwear. He quickly changed and fell onto the bed. Draco slid in next to him and threw the covers over both of them. Harry instantly curled up next to Draco and both fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments please


	21. Chapter 21

Third POV

"She has to be around here somewhere, Dray. I mean, where else could she be."

"We have been looking for hours, maybe the locator spell didn't work."

"Of course it worked. She's probably just hiding."

~Nagini! Please come out, we are here to take you back to your Master.~

~I smell another snake Master but I can't see her.~ Harry sighed and sat down on the damp forest floor. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and looked around, trying to think of where she could be hiding. He glanced around and noticed a large rock that seemed to be propped up sightly by a thick stick. He crawled over to it and yelped when a large snake hissed at him.

~Leave me alone, human!~

~Nagini? Is that you?~

~How do you know my name?~ Harry nearly collapsed with relief.

~Thank god, it's me. Hadrian. Do you remember me?~ 

~Hadrian? Do you mean you are Masters hatchling? But you are so big! You can't be!~

~It has been years Nagini. I've grown up a bit.~

~You are not lying?~

~No, I promise.~ The large snake then launched herself around Harry's neck and he laughed. 

"Found her!" Harry called, standing up and looking around for Anguis. He picked her up when she found her and allowed her to curl around his arm after introducing her to Nagini. Draco appeared and looked at Nagini with wide eyes.

"Woah, she's huge."Harry rolled his eyes and held out his hand for Draco to take.

"Come on, we need to get back." Draco nodded and took Harrys hand. Harry activated the portkey and the four disappeared from the forest. 

Harry stumbled as they reappeared in Malfoy Manor, but he quickly regained his footing and started to walk towards the parlor. He spotted Remus inside and smiled. Remus smiled back and his eyes widened when he spotted Nagini.

"So you found her?" Harry nodded.

"Yeah, took a while. Are they back yet?" Remus shook his head and anxiously paced the length of the room. 

"Lucius is whispering to people in high places to get Sirius a trial. Severus is collecting the Horcruxes with Narcissa. Oh, and you got a few letters." Remus pointed to the coffee table and Harry walked over to see three folded pieces of parchment in a silver tray. He let the snakes slide off of his arms and watched as they curled up in front of the fire. 

He picked up the first letter and smiled when he recognized the twins handwriting. 

Dear Harrykins, 

Hope you're well. 

We were wondering- 

More like begging

If we could come visit you this summer. 

The sooner the better. 

Kindly reply as soon as you can. 

-Mischief Managed

Harry smiled and set the letter down, making note to ask if they could. He grabbed the next letter and frowned at the official seal of Gringotts. 

Dear Mr.Riddle-Snape, 

We regret to inform you that a transaction has been tried on your account. One Albus Dumbledore has requested to withdraw a sum of 2,000 galleons for unknown purposes. 

Access has not been granted to Mr.Dumbledore and will not be unless you wish it so. 

-Griphook, Head Goblin of Hadrian Riddle-Snape's accounts 

Harry set down the letter and went to pick up the last one when he felt magic pouring off of it. He drew his hand back and almost elbowed Draco in the stomach. 

"What's wrong love?" The blond asked. Harry looked at him. 

"There's a lot of magic coming off of the last letter. I don't know how to get rid of it." 

"Remus?" The werewolf stopped in his pacing and looked at them. 

"Yes?" 

"There's a lot of magic coming off Harry's last letter, can you cast some detection spells and get rid of the magic?" Remus growled and nodded, pulling out his wand. He waved it around a few times and a parchment was suddenly in the air. He grabbed it and quickly scanned it, growling again. He slashed his wand through the air violently and Harry felt the magic slip off the letter. 

"What spells were on it?" 

"Compulsion, loyalty, and memory charms." Draco growled too and Harry's eyes widened. Draco put a protective arm on his shoulder and Harry places and hand over it gratefully. He picked up Dumbledores letter and opened it up. He frowned. 

"It's blank." Remus took letter and looked at it. 

"He probably expected the spells to do everything." Harry whispered and placed his head in his hands. 

"I should really start wearing my protective jewelry on a daily basis." Draco gripped his shoulder tightly and Harry winced, looking up at him already. 

"You don't wear it already?" 

"I only wear our bracelets because they have cloaking spells on them. I don't want anything to get stolen or for people to try and steal it off of me." Draco closed his eyes and leaned down to hug Harry. 

"Please start wearing it, at least when we go out in public and at Hogwarts." Harry nodded and returned the embrace. 

"I promise." Draco nodded and pulled back to kissed his forehead softly, smiling at Harry's blush. 

The Floo flared and the three of them saw Severus and Cissa walk out. They jumped when three snakes suddenly slithered away, hissing about not wanting to die. Harry snorted and walked towards Severus, giving the man a hug. 

"How did it go? Did you get them all?" 

"Yes, it wasn't that bad, just a bit time consuming." Severus replied smiling, placing a small kiss on his sons forehead. Harry smiled and stepped out of the embrace. 

"Hey Cissa, is it okay if Fred and George come over?" Harry asked with wide, innocent eyes. Cissa smiled. 

"Of course. They can come over sometime next week and stay until school if they want to." Harry smiled and gave her a hug. 

"Thank you." She only tightened her hold on him.

~~~~~~

"Do we have everything?" Harry asked anxiously as he looked around the large room. A very complicated rune circle was drawn onto the floor and it didn't make any sense to Harry but he trusted that it made sense to someone. A small table had all of the recovered horcruxes and a potion the Severus had brewed. Said man shook his head with a sigh and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder to calm him. 

"Relax, everything is here." Harry loosened a little under the touch and inhaled shakily. They had to summon Marvolos original soul, or the one that was roaming the earth, and attach it to a temporary host while they set up the second ritual, the one that would assemble all of his horcruxes together and create a body for him. It was pretty straightforward. 

Severus and Harry were the only ones in the room, the others uneasily waiting in the the parlor next door. Harry mostly watched as Severus worked, anxiously gnawing his bottom and tapping his foot. Everything would be fine. 

~~~~

"Draco, darling, sit down." Draco stopped his pacing and glanced at his mother with a frown. 

"I can't. I feel too anxious." He continued with his pacing and shifted when he felt his wings hitting the floor. He turned to glare at them but realized that that was stupid. He swallowed thickly and glanced at the closed oak doors for the millionth time. "How do you think its going?" 

"I'm sure it's going fine," Lucius stated simply as he stood and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Draco just held his head in his hands and sighed. 

Everyone in the room jumped when a loud yell came from the other room. They all glanced at the door with wide eyes. It was silent for a few more minutes until the door opened and Severus poked his head out with a strange smile. 

"We did it. Narcissa, I require your Healer knowledge," he said as he walked back into the room. Cissa quickly shook off the shock and grabbed the bag that she had prepared and rushed into the room. 

She gasped quietly as she saw her old friend leaning slightly against Harry with sweat gleaming on his forehead. She quickly pulled out her wand a conjured a stretcher. She glanced at Severus once and saw elation through his eyes as he helped his bonded onto the stretcher comfortably. 

"Hello Tom," she said to him as she started going through her bag and pulling out a few potions. He grunted a bit in discomfort and managed to produce a weak smirk. 

"Cissa, I hope you've been doing well." Cissa huffed and shook her head, holding out opened vials for Tom to drink. He took them with unsteady hands and tossed them back with no hesitation. He handed them back with a grimace and laid back against the stretcher. Severus came around to stand near his head and placed a comforting hand on Toms shoulder. Tom placed his own hand on top and gave a reassuring squeeze. 

Harry, meanwhile, was standing a little ways away with a tight expression. Draco walked over to him and laced their fingers together. Harry didn't give any reaction other than a slight squeeze. 

"Are you alright, love?" Draco asked worriedly as his wing wrapped around Harry slightly. Harry gently touched the feathers and took a shaky breath. 

"It doesn't feel real. I fell like I'm going to wake up any minute and I'll be back under that cupboard." Draco frowned and he pulled the other boy into a hug. 

"You will never go back," he whispered. "As long as I am alive you will never go back." Harry returned the hug and squeezed Draco tightly. Draco closed his eyes and bathed in the presence of his mate for a few moments before pulling back. He quickly gave a sharp pinch to Harry's neck and smirked when Harry cried out indignantly. 

"What was that for?" Draco gave a cheeky smile. 

"To assure you that you are not dreaming." Harry glared at him and stalked away. 

~~~~~~~

The next week passed pretty quickly. Harry was spending a lot of time with his father, helping him recover from the ritual and just talking, elated by the fact that he had a gather to do that with. 

Severus had barely left the man's side and Marvolo(Tom?) had repeatedly tried to get him to go do something. 

It was only when Harry and Draco had crashed through a window, trying to practice flying, that Severus finally left the room to teach them to fly with their new wings. 

So, now, they were standing out on the grounds. Remus, Lucius, and Cissa sitting at a conjured table, happy to let Severus teach and distract himself. 

"Alright, I just want to see the control you have over your wings right now and then we'll go from there." Harry and Draco both nodded, shifting a bit with smiles on their faces. "Spread your wings out, as far as you can." 

Harry and Draco both complied, forcing their wings to spread apart and in the air. Severus walked behind them and prodded their wings, testing the resistance. He nodded after a moment, seemingly satisfied. 

"Good, now, move your wings up and down, slowly," he said, backing up to give them room. 

Harry did so first, tentatively flapping and feeling a bit stupid. Draco followed and Severus watched them with a smile. 

"Good, now faster." 

Harry let out a laugh as he slowly started to rise. It wasn't very high and it was wobbly but it was something. Severus smiled at his son and nodded encouragingly. 

With another hour of learning, both Harry and Draco were soaring over the grounds with smiles on their faces. 

Severus watched them worriedly while Remus stood nearby, an amused smile on his face and Lucius and Narcissa stood with the wands ready. 

"They're doing fine Severus," Remus said as he stepped forward to place a comforting hand on the man's shoulder. "You taught them very well." 

Severus gave Remus a tight smile and tried to relax the tension in shoulders as he watched his son ascend into the skies. 

Harry looked down at Draco as he used his wings to slowly lift him higher. They smiled at each other and Draco boosted himself up. 

"This is the strangest thing," Draco said. Harry laughed and nodded, flying a loose circle around the blond. 

"Yeah, but the view is amazing," Harry said as he looked towards the acres of forest. "Nothing like being on a broom." 

They hovered next to each other for a few minutes, soaking in the view before Draco spoke up. "Want to head down and get lunch? My wings are starting to hurt." 

"Yeah, sure," Harry said as he looked down, noting how the adults were huddled together. Harry looked at Draco with a smirk and a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Race you down." 

Harry dived and smiled as Draco shouted, "You left early, you cheater!" He pulled wings close to his body and allowed gravity to do most of the work. The ground was closing in quickly and he felt the harsh wind slap across his face. 

"Hadrian! No!" Harry looked sideways and saw Severus running towards him, hands fumbling for his wand. Harry looked down and harshly snapped his wings out when he saw how close the ground was. 

He felt a harsh tug in his wings before it quickly morphed into blinding pain. He cried out as he reached the ground and lay stomach down on the grass. His upper back was on fire and the juncture of his wings was in indescribable pain. 

"No no no, dammit. No!" Severus said to himself as he kneeled down next to his son. Harry shut his eyes tightly hold back tears and dug his hands into the grass, tearing chunks out as he closed his hands into fists. 

"What the hell happened?" Draco asked with wide eyes and he gently landed. He knelt next to Harry and tentatively ran a comforting hand through his hair. 

"He dislocated his wings," Severus said as he cast a few charms, watching as different colored lights appeared around Harry's wings. Draco looked at the lights with confusion and looked down at Harry, who had his face turned away from Draco's line of sight. 

"Here, let me help," Cissa said as she took out her wand and cast a few spells that the others couldn't make out. Harry immediately relaxed and unclenched his hands. He whimpered once before his breathing came out more regularly. 

"Why does this feel like it's a lot worse than if he just dislocated his shoulder?" Draco asked solemnly as he gently took one of Harry's hands in his own, taking note of the small wince. 

"Because it is," Remus said from where he stood behind Severus. He looked down at Harry with concern. "His wings are connected to his spine in almost the same way that his arms and legs are. It's much more painful and takes a lot longer to heal. He won't be able to get out a bed for a while." Draco looked at him alarmed and Remus rushed to add, "I meant he will just have trouble walking and will need to practice for a while before he can get back to running around the house with you." 

Draco nodded his and continued to look at Harry. 

"Taylor!" Lucius called. There was a small pop and a house elf appeared in front of them. 

"What can Taylor be doings for Masters?" 

"We require a medical gurney," Lucius said as he gestured to Harry. Taylor glanced down and screamed. 

"Little Masters is beings hurt! Little Masters is being in much pain. Must get gurney and potions." Taylor snapped her bony fingers a few times. A gurney appeared, Harry was transferred to that gurney and potions were handed to Lucius. 

Lucius looked blankly at the man for a moment before handing them over to his wife without a word. Narcissa's lips quirked in amusement as she took the potions, looking at them for a moment. 

"Let's get him back up to the Manor." 

Remus used his wand to move the gurney, slowly and carefully, while the others took up space on the edge of it. 

Draco looked at Harry, whose eyes were closed. "Harry?" 

Harry opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow in question. 

"Let's not do that again, okay?" Harry laughed and gave a small nod. 

"Agreed. Why don't we invite the others here tomorrow?" He suggested. "If I'm not going to be out of bed for a while then they are going to get suspicious and might storm the place themselves." 

"That sounds like a great idea," Cissa said. "We can have the house elves prepare a few rooms and they can stay the night, or longer if they wish." Draco smiled at his mother and nodded.

"I'll write some letters out once we get you all fixed up." Harry smiled and contently, albeit uncomfortably, on the gurney. It was silent for another minute before Harry spoke up again. 

"So, who's gonna tell dad?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the notes at the end of the chapter. Thank you!

The next week passed pretty quickly. Harry was spending a lot of time with his father, helping him recover from the ritual and just talking, elated by the fact that he had a gather to do that with. 

Severus had barely left the man’s side and Marvolo(Tom?) had repeatedly tried to get him to go do something. 

It was only when Harry and Draco had crashed through a window, trying to practice flying, that Severus finally left the room to teach them to fly with their new wings. 

So, now, they were standing out on the grounds. Remus, Lucius, and Cissa sitting at a conjured table, happy to let Severus teach and distract himself. 

“Alright, I just want to see the control you have over your wings right now and then we’ll go from there.” Harry and Draco both nodded, shifting a bit with smiles on their faces. “Spread your wings out, as far as you can.” 

Harry and Draco both complied, forcing their wings to spread apart and in the air. Severus walked behind them and prodded their wings, testing the resistance. He nodded after a moment, seemingly satisfied. 

“Good, now, move your wings up and down, slowly,” he said, backing up to give them room. 

Harry did so first, tentatively flapping and feeling a bit stupid. Draco followed and Severus watched them with a smile. 

“Good, now faster.” 

Harry let out a laugh as he slowly started to rise. It wasn’t very high and it was wobbly but it was something. Severus smiled at his son and nodded encouragingly. 

With another hour of learning, both Harry and Draco were soaring over the grounds with smiles on their faces. 

Severus watched them worriedly while Remus stood nearby, an amused smile on his face and Lucius and Narcissa stood with the wands ready. 

“They’re doing fine Severus,” Remus said as he stepped forward to place a comforting hand on the man’s shoulder. “You taught them very well.” 

Severus gave Remus a tight smile and tried to relax the tension in shoulders as he watched his son ascend into the skies. 

Harry looked down at Draco as he used his wings to slowly lift him higher. They smiled at each other and Draco boosted himself up. 

“This is the strangest thing,” Draco said. Harry laughed and nodded, flying a loose circle around the blond. 

“Yeah, but the view is amazing,” Harry said as he looked towards the acres of forest. “Nothing like being on a broom.” 

They hovered next to each other for a few minutes, soaking in the view before Draco spoke up. “Want to head down and get lunch? My wings are starting to hurt.” 

“Yeah, sure,” Harry said as he looked down, noting how the adults were huddled together. Harry looked at Draco with a smirk and a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Race you down.” 

Harry dived and smiled as Draco shouted, “You left early, you cheater!” He pulled wings close to his body and allowed gravity to do most of the work. The ground was closing in quickly and he felt the harsh wind slap across his face. 

“Hadrian! No!” Harry looked sideways and saw Severus running towards him, hands fumbling for his wand. Harry looked down and harshly snapped his wings out when he saw how close the ground was. 

He felt a harsh tug in his wings before it quickly morphed into blinding pain. He cried out as he reached the ground and lay stomach down on the grass. His upper back was on fire and the juncture of his wings was in indescribable pain. 

“No no no, dammit. No!” Severus said to himself as he kneeled down next to his son. Harry shut his eyes tightly hold back tears and dug his hands into the grass, tearing chunks out as he closed his hands into fists. 

“What the hell happened?” Draco asked with wide eyes and he gently landed. He knelt next to Harry and tentatively ran a comforting hand through his hair. 

“He dislocated his wings,” Severus said as he cast a few charms, watching as different colored lights appeared around Harry’s wings. Draco looked at the lights with confusion and looked down at Harry, who had his face turned away from Draco’s line of sight. 

“Here, let me help,” Cissa said as she took out her wand and cast a few spells that the others couldn’t make out. Harry immediately relaxed and unclenched his hands. He whimpered once before his breathing came out more regularly. 

“Why does this feel like it’s a lot worse than if he just dislocated his shoulder?” Draco asked solemnly as he gently took one of Harry’s hands in his own, taking note of the small wince. 

“Because it is,” Remus said from where he stood behind Severus. He looked down at Harry with concern. “His wings are connected to his spine in almost the same way that his arms and legs are. It’s much more painful and takes a lot longer to heal. He won’t be able to get out a bed for a while.” Draco looked at him alarmed and Remus rushed to add, “I meant he will just have trouble walking and will need to practice for a while before he can get back to running around the house with you.” 

Draco nodded his and continued to look at Harry. 

“Taylor!” Lucius called. There was a small pop and a house-elf appeared in front of them. 

“What can Taylor be doings for Masters?” 

“We require a medical gurney,” Lucius said as he gestured to Harry. Taylor glanced down and screamed. 

“Little Masters is beings hurt! Little Masters is being in much pain. Must get gurney and potions.” Taylor snapped her bony fingers a few times. A gurney appeared, Harry was transferred to that gurney and potions were handed to Lucius. 

Lucius looked blankly at the man for a moment before handing them over to his wife without a word. Narcissa’s lips quirked in amusement as she took the potions, looking at them for a moment. 

“Let’s get him back up to the Manor.” 

Remus used his wand to move the gurney, slowly and carefully, while the others took up space on the edge of it. 

Draco looked at Harry, whose eyes were closed. “Harry?” 

Harry opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow in question. 

“Let’s not do that again, okay?” Harry laughed and gave a small nod. 

“Agreed. Why don’t we invite the others here tomorrow?” He suggested. “If I’m not going to be out of bed for a while then they are going to get suspicious and might storm the place themselves.” 

“That sounds like a great idea,” Cissa said. “We can have the house-elves prepare a few rooms and they can stay the night, or longer if they wish.” Draco smiled at his mother and nodded.

“I’ll write some letters out once we get you all fixed up.” Harry smiled and contently, albeit uncomfortably, on the gurney. It was silent for another minute before Harry spoke up again. 

“So, who’s gonna tell dad?” 

They all glanced at each other. 

~~~~~~~~some hours later~~~~~~~

Harry craned his neck and smiled as his father entered his room. “Hey, dad.” Harry was internally rejoicing as he now realized he could actually say that he had parents. 

Tom smiled. “Hello, Harry. How are you feeling?” 

“Better, Mum put a numbing charm so I wouldn’t feel the worst of it.” 

“That’s good,” Tom said as he sat in the chair that was sitting by Harry’s bed. “I hear that we are having guests tomorrow.” 

“Yeah, we invited Fred, George, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Blaise, Pansy, Theo, Greg, and Vincent. We’re going to tell them everything.” 

“Everything?” Tom asked, a hand lightly gesturing to himself. 

“Everything,” Harry said and Tom smiled again. “Wait a minute, what are doing here? I thought you were supposed to be in your room resting.” 

“I cannot continue to be cooped up in that room,” Tom said with a slight roll of his eyes. “Besides, I wanted to see how you were doing.” 

Harry smiled and inwardly was reveling in how it felt to have a family. 

“Are you feeling better?” 

“I am. I was able to make it all the way down here and I feel fine.” 

Harry narrowed his eyes skeptically. Tom did the same back and Harry broke into another smile. Tom looked away with a pleased smirked and gazed around the room. Harry watched as his eyes landed on something that seemed to interest him. Tom’s eyes gained a glint that Harry did not like. 

“Is that a crystal chess set?” Harry glanced at the table where the set was sitting and back to Tom. 

“Yeah, but I’m rubbish at chess, so it won’t be much of a game.” Tom tore his eyes away from the set and gave Harry an eager smile. 

“Perfect. Now is the perfect time to teach you.” 

Harry groaned. 

———

An hour later Harry heard the door open but paid it no attention, staring intently at the chess pieces in front of him. 

“What are you guys doing?” Harry struggled to pull his head away from the board but he still smiled at Draco when he saw him.

“Chess, Draco,” Harry said simply. “What does it look like?”

“Chess? You’re playing chess?” Draco asked skeptically, looking between Tom and Harry. “Since when do you play chess?” 

“Since today,” Harry explained with a cheeky smile. “Now, get over here and help me win.” 

“One, that’s cheating,” Tom said, tearing his eyes away from the board to watch as Draco walked around the bed to sit next to Harry. “And two, you are never going to win.” 

—-

A half-hour later and Severus burst in, worry etched into his features. “Harry have you- Tom!” 

All three of them jumped, and the board tipped from its precarious position on the bed, sending the pieces to the floor. 

Harry and Draco groaned in unison and fell back against the headboard. 

Tom sighed and shifted on the bed, turning to look at Severus. “Yes, dear.” 

“You’ve been here this whole time?” Severus asked. “I’ve been looking for you for an hour.” 

Tom stood and frowned. “I apologize. I didn’t mean to worry you.” 

Severus huffed and shook head, walking over and sitting down next to Tom. “Don’t do that ever again.” 

Tom nodded and pressed a small kiss to Severus’ forehead. 

“You’re friends are set to arrive soon, you should make your way down to greet them.” Severus said to Draco and Harry. 

“We should,” Harry agreed, not making a move to get up. Severus stared at him with a raised brow. 

“Go.” 

Harry sighed loudly and slowly stood, dragging Draco behind him.

“Hey, why are you pulling me?” 

“They were your friends first.”

“So?” Draco asked, stopping. “You invited the twins, Ginny, Luna and Neville. Those are your friends.”

“And Blaise, Theo, Pansy, Greg, and Vince are your friends. So you are coming.” Draco groaned and let Harry pull down towards the parlor. 

Harry stopped about halfway there and looked around before placing a quick kiss on Draco’s lips. Draco smiled at him strangely. 

“What was that for?”

Harry shrugged and smiled. “For being with me today. It was nice, definitely not something I am used to.” 

Draco wrapped his arm around Harry. “Well get used to it.” 

Harry rolled his eyes and continued down the the parlor. 

Conveniently, the fire went green just as they entered the parlor and the twins stepped out with Ginny, all three brushing off their robes. 

“Hey guys,” Harry said brightly. 

“Heya, Harry.” George said. 

“How’ve ya been?” Fred asked. Harry just smiled in response. 

"Fantastic, I suppose." He grinned widely at the poorly hidden girl behind her older brothers. "'Ello Miss Ginerva." He said formally with a mocking bow.

Ginny narrowed her eyes, "Do not call me Ginerva!" 

Nodding with false sympathy, Harry murmured, "Yes, its terribly awful to be called your given name." 

Gritting her teeth, Ginny stormed off. Snickering, Draco shook his head at his little mate. "What am I going to do with you?" He questioned rhetorically.

Widening his eyes innocently, "Love me of course," he answered lazily. 

Pulling Harry into his arms, Draco glared playfully at him. "Really, Har?" He groaned loudly at the affirming nod his submissive mate gave him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. After this chapter here, since I already had it written, I've decided to take a short break in my writing. I'll still continue this story but I won't publish it just yet. I just need a little time to myself for a bit, but I'll be back as soon as I am able to. Leave kudos and comments please! Also, let me know what you think should happen after this!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos and Comment please!


End file.
